Gods in New World
by First Blank
Summary: Power never seen before exists within the grasps of [True Gods] who created the [Nine Gods]. One such [God] awakened in New World and ponders what she wanted to do. The unknown power she possesses and the destruction she brings in New World alarms a fellow [God] while Ainz is curious after she states what she really is.
1. Prologue: Awakened God

**Note:** I have watched the anime, but I haven't read the light novel since I'm reading another light novel (I can't read two or more light novels at the same time without getting lost). I got hooked up in the anime which I never expected to happen after watching a few episodes. I love the series so I made a FanFic in my free time. The idea originally came from a friend who also likes to watch Overlord during our discussion about anime. It's just a sudden idea that came to be during a conversation. Honestly, I don't think I'm good in making stories with OCs as protagonists. In fact this is my first story so feel free to cringe or something...

 **P.S.**

I would very much welcome and appreciate well mannered constructive criticism so I may know which part of the story or character I can improve (preferably through PM). This is my first story, so I'm inexperienced in these kind of things. Advices and tips for writing are also welcome.

* * *

 _I did what I had to do….so she could live…_

 _That girl was…the only one I have left…_

 _I couldn't bear...losing her too..._

 _Yet…..I still lost her in the end…._

Amidst the smoke and stench of blood spilling out of burned and torn corpses, a girl in a white stood alone. When she looked around her, she found no sign of anyone who survived her single attack. They were humans, thus they are fragile. So in her mind…..they they would never survive against...someone who is from another world.

"I feel a bit...over the edge. I just can't describe this feeling properly. Maybe I'm going through a _phase_ again?"

She pondered at the undescribable feeling inside her heart. Her dark red eyes scanned the massacre around her. She felt no remorse at the sight of the death she had caused. They attacked her so she retaliated; Nothing more, nothing less. She's not used to violence, but doesn't hesitate to inflict it when the situation calls her to.

"For some reason, I keep feeling like I forgot something...or someone. I wonder what is this feeling trying to tell me" She tilted her head left and right

During the peace and quiet, she sensed this...unknown feeling emerging. She closed her eyes and asked the sky. Of course she knew no one would answer, but she asked the sky of the unknown world she was transported to. As far she knows, there aren't anyone else from the game except herself, but she thought of the possibility other players were transported here too.

"This is like the world I came from, just without the magic and medieval setting"

The girl looked in all directions, observing the bloodshed she instantly committed. She thought it was more convenient by ending their lives quickly. It's not that she is merciful, she lacks motivation to do anything productive as of the moment.

"Re-Estize kingdom, huh. If those soldiers weren't only stupid enough to attack me, I could have let them live. Well, humans will be humans. There's no changing them..."

While she felt no remorse towards her actions after her full transition as a [God] in New World, she felt what can be called pity to the soldiers who all died in vain.

"Just when I was sleeping peacefully, a damn commotion ruined my nap"

An unknown force or power echoed inside her mind, forcing her to wake up. She thought she'd be back in her mundane everyday life, but she was wrong. She found herself in a world far, far different from the game she was accustomed to. By now, she had already accepted the fact how both her mind and body now reflects her game character that is now her permanent body. While she retains her human-like appearance, her race is entirely different.

"Perhaps there's more to this life than I know. Well, I can't really complain that this is my life now. I should start getting used to this world"

Oddly, a smile curved on her lips. She felt...happy, a feeling she could never express because of her life back in the old world.

"It's quiet. It feels a bit lonely since there are no other players around, but at least the NPCs keep me company"

There were no other players around for her to talk to so it explains why she feels a bit lonely sometimes. She refers to the custom NPCs she made who all serves as the guardians of her residence where she doesn't do anything much.

"If a player in the game like me is here, then there's a chance other players are here too. Yeah...that could be possible"

With so much free time in hand, she had already thought of that possibility. If she's in New World, then there's a chance other players made it as well. She reached out for the sky, but raised down her hand when she felt a familiar presence heading towards her. She knew it isn't hostile so she didn't bother raising her guard or using her magic.

"I know that look. That's the look of someone missing someone, is it not, Shiro-sama?"

A birdman gracefully landed near the massacre of soldiers who helplessly fell before his master. She admired the scene as if it was art with no context. He simply admired the surrounding...battlefield. The sight of humans dying in a bloody field is his sense of art. A personality Shiro regretted inputting in his flavor text.

"Humans are very fragile. Their efforts were futile even before they the battle had begun. They-"

"Hawkbill"

The girl whom the birdman referred as "Shiro-sama" called him out in order to silence him. If she didn't do that, she would have to listen to him talk endlessly about how humans die so easily.

"Forgive me, Shiro-sama. I just couldn't help myself but admire this scenery"

(Why did I even created him….)

"I was gathering information like you ordered. My keen hunter eyes spotted something that will please you"

Hawkbill posed dramatically, something the girl named Shiro find annoying all the time, but finds strength to tolerate it. She created him so she can't blame him for acting so….…lively.

"For starters, the Re-Estize kingdom has a lot of things going on. In fact a lot of things happened while you were asleep"

"Humans, huh. What's so interesting about it?"

"Arkhangel gathered information on interesting events, mademoiselle. There's this organization called Eight Fingers..."

The birdman goes on to explain every detail in order to inform her mistress. He hoped it would pique her interest enough to take action as he, personally, wanted to be involved in it.

"Blue Roses, Darkness, and among other things. This may elevate my boredom for the time being. Besides...I might find useful information"

During her inactivity for a certain period of time, there are events Shiro herself is unaware. With her lack of information, she knows her only course of action is gaining more knowledge about New World and the unexpected turn of events.

"By the way, Shiro-sama, is it really okay to not to conceal the palace?"

Hawkbill raised his hand, remembering one important question.

"A group of adventurers found the palace while you were away. Of course, Nehemoth got rid every single one of them"

Shiro placed her fingers on her chin, deciding whether she should make changes in her plan with certainty more people will discover her residence soon.

"It's fine. Let people find it. I want to study about the types of beings living in this world"

In case someone with power unknown to her raids the castle, she wanted to adjust the palace's defenses against New World's inhabitants and their magic. This is no longer a game anymore so Shiro knows she has to take this situation seriously.

"I see. Like drawing flies to a spider web"

The white birdman with golden feathers rubbed the mask covering not only his face, but his eagle-like beak too.

"For the time being, I will have to put a weak concealment spell around the palace to keep ordinary people from stumbling across it. I'm not in the mood for having some lost villager wandering in the palace right now"

"Understood! I shall pass your order to Akane-san and my fellow guardians"

Hawkbill straightened his posture and saluted firmly, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Fulfilling her creator and master's wish is something that gives him constant excitement.

(I wonder if you're somewhere in this world...)

She could never forget the image of a white knight the brightens with justice and chivalry. It's just like in fairy tales where white knights in shining armor who always helps those in need. She thought she would never met one in the world she grew up with, but she did in a world where...anything can be possible, such as being transported to an unknown world. That's why...she wished to find the "white knight" who she admires and respects so much.

* * *

 **Chapter 02:**

While Shiro contemplates on what to do next, she decides to explore the kingdom along with one of her Gatekeepers. During such exploration, she comes across a group of admantite adventurers who saw her as an ordinary human, unaware of her true nature.


	2. In the Kingdom

The cool air soothed the 'White God's' emotional exhaustion. Due to her transition, Shiro no longer suffers from physical fatigue and the basic need to eat and sleep. Even so, she still enjoys doing such activities. The only time she "sleeps" is when she enters a dormant state, much like how animals hibernate for long periods of time.

 _I don't care what you want, but I'll do anything! Just please….please….save her!_

Shiro reflected on her past back in the world she was born to. She was a young woman, who was just an ordinary person working for a company just like most people. Certain people who are in power sought nine "candidates" who would do just about anything to fulfill their sole wish. Shiro was one of those nine candidates.

"Shiro-sama"

A towering Vermin Lord who can be described as a humanoid cross between a rhinoceros beetle and an ant enters the throne room and kneels. The armored beetle slowly raises his head while he remained in a kneeling position.

"Are you certain you wish to travel to the human kingdom by yourself?"

"Hmm? You don't think I can take care of myself?" Shiro raised an eyebrow

"I mean no disrespect, Shiro-sama. I am merely concerned about your safety journeying in an unfamiliar world"

Shiro smiled and giggled at one of her guardian's thoughts. Even after waking up in another world, her maxed level and all of her skills still remains. It's at the point of her life where safety isn't even an issue due to the permanent status with an unknown "penalty" for the game characters of the nine candidates.

"I appreciate your concern, but I wish to explore the kingdom alone"

"I understand if that is your wish, Shiro-sama. I shall excuse myself now"

The bipedal insectoid with beetle like features, notably the horn, stood up and bowed before leaving the throne room. Alone again, Shiro thought about some of her NPCs who voiced out their concern for her safety.

"They're just being too worried again, specially Tremor. They keep forgetting it's impossible for me to die…..."

She gently stroked down from the area below her right eye to her cheek. Conflicting emotion almost escaped from her voice, but she sealed it as soon as she stopped talking. Right now, the last thing she wanted to be is be emotional. Shiro doesn't want her emotions to impair her ability to make decisions. In this world, she's the master and creator of every NPC in the palace, excluding one. As their leader, Shiro strives to act and behave like one even if she's not used to.

 **The next day…..**

The initial plan was to head for the kingdom to gather useful information from the human residents there. Shiro's plan shifted on the last minute when she took a detour to a knowingly dangerous forest. No ordinary human would go there, but she is no human. Maybe she is hoping to encounter a monster she had never seen before. Shiro is rather fascinated by creatures and abilities she had never encountered in the game.

"Nature, huh..."

She enjoyed the feeling of being able to step on actual grass and touching the rough and solid surface of the trees. It slowly brings a smile to her face, finding even little joy and comfort surrounded by nature. Fresh air, sunlight, and among other things nature has to offer isn't present in the old world, so at the sight of the actual thing...it fascinates her in so many ways.

"Back then, the world was beginning to collapse. It was barely livable..."

Unfortunately, she could never enjoy such simple activities with the person who would find more joy here than her. Shiro took a deep breath, inhaling fresh air and listening to the gentle rustling of the leaves. This is the life she dreamed not only for herself, but for someone else too.

"You would have loved this world. This a world where the two of us...could have been free to live and explore. Hmm? Why did I just say that all of a sudden?"

She unconsciously spoke those words. Confused, she straightened and her back thought what did she suddenly say out of the blue. For a moment, it felt like a deep part of her mind took over and made her instinctively say those words.

 _Do not despair, young one. There are things to live for to which you fail to see._

A white knight once told her that when she was at her lowest. The said knight reached out his hand to her, seeing how she felt so discontent in the world. Shiro had no one in her life, or at least she believes, so there was nothing to look forward to.

"This place is so nice..."

She wished to cherish more on the forest's serenity so she leaned against a tree and slid down. She removed her gloves and gently brushed the grass beneath her, actually feeling the soft spikes at the tip of the grass.

"On days like this, even someone like me needs to relax"

After awakening from her deep slumber, Shiro is faced with trouble ever since then. She prefers having less people to deal since she wants to enjoy this newfound peace. For the longest time, Shiro felt content just sitting down and being able to close her eyes without worry.

 **Later...**

The all female admantite adventurer group, Blue Roses, explored the forest after accepting a request. While they are reluctant at first, they accepted as soon as they learned a group of mythril adventurers were killed last week.

"Why would there be demons in this forest? Kind of unusual, don't you think?"

Gagaran carried her massive spiked warhammer on her shoulder as if it weight less than it's size. On the other hand, Lakyus tightly grips her iconic sword, raising her alertness to the maximum.

"None of us are sure. The fact the something was strong enough to kill a seven experienced adventurers still stands"

The twin ninjas Tia and Tina had no comment about the topic while Evileye is focused on the "unknown power" she sensed within the forest. It made her hair stand up to the end, sensing the power is far greater than all of them combined.

"...?!"

"Evileye?"

Paying no attention to Gagaran, the masked girl sprinted way past her comrades and rushed to the area where her senses directed her too. She immediately cast a spell meters before arriving, and releasing it with not second to loose.

"Crystal Lance!"

A huge lance made entirely of blue translucent crystal emerged out of a magic circle and Evileye sent it hurling straight towards in front of her.

"...!"

She managed to pierce a demon right through to its chest, successfully killing it. The other Blue Roses who realized why Evileye rushed, joined in the fight. Without time to lose, they joined in the fight the moment they saw a girl seemingly in danger. Surprised, Shiro, the girl, is speechless that a bunch of adventurers suddenly showed up.

"Hmm?"

The girl in particular is genuinely surprised at the presence of Blue Roses annihilating mid leveled demons. A normal human would be thankful and amazed, but this human watched in curiosity. She keenly observes their every move and skill they use, memorizing and taking notes on it.

"Crystal Dagger!"

Evileye quickly kills the enormous demon that is about to reach for the human who just stood there. It quickly puzzled the short vampire to why a human firmly stood in one place with no sign of fear for her life. She thought why the human looked so certain a demon wouldn't be able to kill her.

(Is it because we're here?)

No. That thought seems impossible. After "saving" the human, she approached it and looked at the human's eye. No matter how she looks at the human, the latter showed no fear at all. It was if she is looking at someone who isn't human yet looks like one. With one glance, Shiro quickly identified the person who "saved" her to be a vampire, yet she didn't mention it. If she is seen as an "ordinary human", then it would be suspicious for her to recognize a vampire so easily.

"Are you alright?"

"...I am. Thank you"

The human, who is actually Shiro, half heartedly thanked Evileye and the rest of Blue Roses, but she did her best to conceal it. Among everyone, only Evileye felt suspicious on the human. Something felt "dangerous" about the indifferent human as her primary instincts are on high alert. She would only gain this feeling when she is around beings who possess power.

"Young lady, what are you doing in a dangerous part of the forest. No human comes in these parts since monsters tend to hunt here" Gagaran spoke to Shiro

"You're lucky we were nearby. Well, it was Evileye who got to you in time before we did" Lakyus too

Shiro didn't respond quickly. She assessed whether the adventurers are a threat to her or not. After looking at them individually, she came to a conclusion that these people are no threat to her. While she can engage the Blue Roses in a fight, she doesn't want to ignite a fight unless necessary or unless she is provoked. Other than that, she has her own set of rules and principles to follow.

"I got lost while trying to find a shortcut out of the forest..."

It's the best excuse Shiro can think of within a minute. The adventurers managed to believe to her reasoning as they saw her as a lost human rather than a dangerous being. There was no reason to be immediately suspicious towards this person.

"I was trying to find my way out, but demons suddenly attacked me and I got even more lost while trying to get away from them"

The Blue Roses reacted with a faint "Oh" in their faces while Evileye still won't stop suspecting. She can't lower her guard no matter how much Shiro looked completely normal. Evileye felt as if she would be killed the moment she lowered her guard.

(Something's not right with this person...)

The fact that Shiro stood firmly with no intention of evading the demon when she had the chance to move her feet and run, kicked in her instincts. Shiro's eyes had no sign of fear and terror. Those aren't the eyes of a human. Those are the eyes of someone who knew she was never in danger in the first place.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find your way out" Lakyus offered

"Thank you..."

"Is it really necessary, evil boss?" Tia raised her hand

"Of course it's necessary! We can't just leave this girl here. She'll surely be attacked by monsters or demons"

"We don't leave powerless people to die, you know" Gagaran agreed

The moment Shiro heard she is described as "powerless" sparked a bit of negative emotion. It didn't offend her greatly seeing how these people are completely clueless to who and what she is.

"That was a very close one for you. Were you scared?" Gagaran jokingly asks

"I have to admit I was scared. It's my first time seeing demons up close"

Since she chose not to be hostile towards the adventurers, Shiro forced herself to act like an ordinary human. Even her smile is forced that if one would look carefully, one would notice it.

"I heard about the Blue Roses, but I never thought of meeting such strong heroes, let alone being saved"

"Ha ha ha. You're flattering us"

Gagaran gently smacks Shiro's back, aware of their size difference. Despite the act Shiro is putting, she knows "the short one" isn't fully convinced. As long as she isn't aware about her true nature, Shiro has no reason to be hostile towards them.

(That vampire princess might give me a headache, but...)

While she wouldn't hesitate to attack Evileye whom she instantly realized is actually a vampire, she can't afford to commit unnecessary bloodshed with the other Blue Roses members around. Even if Shiro doesn't hesitate to attack anyone regardless their race or personality, she has her own sets of rules to follow. It is so she will not be astray just like "the other God".

(I'll let this pass. For now that is...)

Minutes passed and the group reached their destination. Even so, Evileye never took off her eyes to Shiro. This annoyed the latter who can easily notice Evileye is observing her.

"Here we are"

"Thank you so much for saving me and going all the trouble of helping me find my way out" Shiro bowed

"It's fine. We're adventurers who protect people who can't fight" Gagaran proudly grinned

"I see..."

After parting ways with Blue Roses, Shiro let out a deep sigh, reverting to her true nature. Despite her abyss deep magic, she rarely use them since her opponents were barely worth the effort. That's why it wasn't a tedious task concealing her magic around adamantite class adventurers whose level are below her. Even so, she knew Evileye suspected her, but isn't aware about her true nature.

"If they become a headache in the future, then I suppose I have to kill them...like the others"

She shrugged her shoulders and went on her way. While she can just used a spell to teleport herself or use Gate, she preferred taking the scenic route to the kingdom. Since she no longer feels fatigue, she wouldn't be be able to notice the distance she had taken even if hours passed.

"To think playing a game about to end would end up like this. I suppose this is far better than my old life"

Even if she is in the world she doesn't fully understand, she never felt alive before. While she enjoys her newfound life, she couldn't stop thinking if becoming her game character herself is worth the price. Not just physically, but she had mentally become her character. Her human self doesn't have much influence on her actions and motivations unlike before.

"I suppose I have to get fully used to this body. It feels different now..."

Back in the Yggdrasil, Shiro can move and act as her game character like a secondary body, but the circumstances right now are different. She's literally her game character now. Every aspect of her is a part of her current body now. Shiro thought it would be much easier to adjust since her body is physically no different from a human.

 **Re-Estize Kingdom...**

Standing in the midst of the crowd, Shiro studied the humans around her. She takes no particular interest in them and only focused on gaining useful information.

"Blue Roses. Among all of them, only one of them can be considered strong"

Shiro referred to the masked adventurer Evileye. While Evileye isn't aware who Shiro is, she still suspected her. Quickly enough, Shiro's smiled at the fact Evileye had keen senses to faintly suspect of her inhuman nature.

"A Vampire Princess, huh. Then there's this other one..."

After Evileye, she thought of Lakyus who wielded a sword that used to belong from an outsider. Shiro may have tampered with it by her touch, but their lives aren't her concern. There's no reason for her to be concerned towards humans whom she doesn't take interest at.

"If an opportunity would present itself, would I choose to go back to my old world?"

She gazed up at the morning sky, feeling it's warmth and light on her skin. Compared back then, the light and freedom she experienced is no longer bound within a made up world which is the game. Light, happiness, and freedom. Those are the primary things she never got to experience or indulge herself.

"Why would I ever go back?"

She look around, pondering where she will head first. After few minutes of circling and wandering around the city, she came to a stop. One particular structure caught her attention enough to make her stop. A few feet above her is a sign that highly indicates the establishment is a bar.

"Might as well try here"

After her tour that lasted for hours, Shiro decided to just settle for getting information in this particular establishment. She had wandered the city far enough she might as well walked every street and alley there is.

"..."

The moment she entered, some customers leered on her, but she couldn't care less even if she wanted to. Her attire isn't of a civilian, but she doesn't look like an adventurer. Her three-fourth length coat outlined by black lines and matched with black pleated skirt and dark brown boots is surely not made of common fabric. The first thought of some of the leering customers is that Shiro is possibly someone that might be working or has a connection with a noble.

(I have to do this as peacefully as possible...)

Even if she wanted to slash the street thug looking customers, violence is the least thing she will use. Shiro is aware if she were to cause a ruckus, it will alarm unwanted attention which will cause a series of annoying nuisances.

"You don't look like you're from here" The bartender raised an eyebrow

The middle aged bartender had worked long enough to recognize all the customers entering his establishment. This is the first time he had seen someone like Shiro.

"You could say I just moved here..."

She ordered just a plain beer and the bartender delivered within a minute or two. While he felt cautious around the new face, a customer is a customer. Even if the customer looked like it won't hesitate to kill you.

"What has been happening with the kingdom recently? I heard something big went down"

Arkhangel may have gathered a lot of information regarding the kingdom, but Shiro wished to know more details from the denizens themselves. They're inhabitants of this kingdom so they should know what happened more than anyone.

"Something big went down alright. Some demon attacked the capital and even brought an army with him. I heard Blue Roses and Darkness stopped them though. I wish I was there when Momon of Darkness clashed with the demon leader"

The bartender chuckled, just imagining the admantite adventurer Momon take on Jaldabaoth and sent him running. He wasn't present, but he heard a circle of illusionary flame surrounded the capital where many citizens mysteriously vanished.

"Blue Roses and Darkness? They're adamantite level adventurers"

"Yeah. Darkness was just recent though, but they made a name for themselves after they resolved dangerous incidents with just the two of them"

"There's only two of them?" Shiro took a sip

"I haven't seen them up close, but they're a warrior and magic caster pair. Momon is the warrior wearing a big and black armor while her partner Nabe is said to be a beautiful magic caster"

While Arkhangel had reported the same thing, she wished to know more about the current world she's in and what's happening around her. The only way she could gather more information other than the ones reported to her is to head to the kingdom herself.

"Where are you from anyway?"

"I lived somewhere near the kingdom. I just moved here...because...my neighbors are annoying"

"Your neighbors?"

"I lived in a place where I am forced to work with eight other people. Moving here is probably the best decision"

It's not Shiro's exact reason, but she slipped some part of the truth in her excuse. Even if she tells the truth, she doubts people in this world can understand the place she originated before waking up in this world.

"Back at my old place, well...the common folk pretty much hated those in power. It's a world where if you're a commoner, then you're a slave for the rest of your sorry life. Basically like the ancient times"

"..."

"Oh, sorry. I ended talking out of topic"

Shiro shakes her head after she had stopped herself from further blabbering her inner thoughts that doesn't matter anyway. Normally, she would think she is drunk, but it's impossible for her to get drunk.

"I'l just be on my way"

The bartender scratched his head, wondering why Shiro left so soon. His concern is towards his establishment, so she shrugged his shoulders and returned about to his usual business.

(This is such a pain...)

The reason she had left is because throughout her stay in the bar, a group of men had been glaring at her, annoying her. Even outside, those same people had followed her. To her, they're horrible at secretly following people as she can clearly sense them following her for five minutes.

"It can't be helped..."

Knowing there's only one way this could end, Shiro remained walking in a casual phase while directing herself and the people following her to a discreet part of the city. With no humans or anyone else present within the radius, Shiro stopped. The men who had been following her revealed themselves in the open. There's about four men, all armed with common bladed weapons. The weapons they wield were low graded metal, the cheap kind you can any blacksmith can easily reproduce.

"So what's the deal following me?" She inserted her hands in her pockets

"You're a new face. Also, it looks like you're not just a common folk"

A large, bulky man wielding a sword stepped forwards and pointed his blade towards Shiro.

"So why don't you just hand over your money and no one will get hurt"

The man demanded to Shiro who obviously won't comply since it would just be plain stupidity.

"I can kill you, but I won't unless you give me a reason"

"Ooooh. I'm so scared. What's a girl like you can do?"

The group laughed at her, underestimating her due to her adolescent appearance. This is not the first time someone viewed her as helpless so she doesn't feel offended. It's actually beneficial to her since no one would bother fighting someone who looks powerless.

"You're...really annoying. Can you just please leave me alone?"

Shiro gave them at least one chance to leave her alone as she doesn't like creating a ruckus that will alarm unwanted attention. She can't openly kill people left to right without knowing the situation she's in. Right now, all she wants is to enjoy her newfound freedom without being disturbed.

"You little-"

The leader of the group charged at her and as he raised his sword, blood dripped and splattered. Blood spurted out of the body whose head had been severed. A gruesome expression had been left on the severed head as it rolled a few times before stopping. The headless body thumped as it collapsed on the ground within seconds. Fresh blood created a pool near Shiro until it reached her boot. She took a step backwards, not wanting the blood of a fool to stain even the tip of her boots.

"...?!" The other three men froze in one place

"Hell flame"

With a single swipe of her hand, flames were made out of thin air, scorching the men who attempted to flee. She decapitated one and burned the other three, and yet again, it felt no different for her. If anything, she felt pity at the fools who tried to rob her. Due to crime being much common in the old world, Shiro grew a resentment for it.

"Just as I thought. You aren't human..." Evileye walked out of a corner, revealing herself

"Among your group, you're the only one who noticed. I'm a bit impressed, you know"

"You weren't even trying hiding your presence. That's why even a vampire like me can tell"

"I don't have to go through that much effort. Besides, you can't even tell my power since I wear this"

Shiro raised her right hand and showed the back of her hand to Evileye where Shiro wears a ring with an intricate design. The beauty of the gem in the ring can mesmerize anyone and put them in a trance just by gazing at it's faint abstract glow.

"Tell me, which side are you on. I want to know if you're here just to kill...or something else"

"I don't think I can answer that. You see, this strange world doesn't care if your good or evil. I'm the type of person who would only do things if I feel like it or if it interests me. To answer that question, what do you think?"

Shiro never directly answered Evileye which infuriates her. The vampire princess adjusted her stance, puzzled to why Shiro views her not a threat, but just some...passerby.

"If you're not human, then what are you?" Evileye can't tell what Shiro's race is

"Me? I'm labeled as a God along with certain other people, but in the end I am still...a player"

Shiro briefly closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the sclera of her right eye had turned black and her eye changed to a brighter shade of red. Without a second thought, Evileye engaged Shiro in a battle with the later expectantly smiling.


	3. Taking the First step

_Crash and boom._

Evileye's small yet resilient body is sent hurling towards a wall, cracking her mask upon impact. The provoked God stood there with her arm raised, a fresh action of her throwing the vampire princess.

"You're persistent. I admire you for that. It reminds of that one time I was almost defeated"

It reminded Shiro on how persistent some players can be, as a large group of them came close to beating her. Shiro grabs Evileye by the throat and easily lifted her off the ground. In her eyes, Evileye is a nuisance that must be dealt with permanently to avoid future troubles.

"Not even a scratch on you..."

No matter what spells Evileye uses, Shiro's defenses absorbs every single attack she dishes out. Standing firmly and not moving an inch felt like a mockery to Evileye who fought her seriously, but Shiro doesn't.

"Probably because I can't really die. That's just how the beings who made us the way we are wanted to. I'm not a big fan of it though, just like Mezakuchi"

(We?)

"We". That's what Evileye clearly heard. From that one world alone, she feared Shiro isn't the only one to possess that kind of power. Worse, those other Gods may possess greater power than Shiro

"You know, I don't fight unless I have to, but since you picked the fight...I have to retaliate and kill you"

Shiro settled with the decision of killing Evileye for simply bothering her. If Evileye is only aware that Shiro is "overpowered" and doesn't wished to be bothered, she would haven't put herself at death's door.

"In this world, you have to be strong in order to survive. Good and evil don't matter here. That's what the old world I once lived taught me"

While Shiro can't be considered a good person, she maintains her alignment on neutral. She's a person who only acts when it either benefits her or interests her.

"...?!"

Shiro slightly crouches, brushing her right foot backwards. Evileye prepared for her attack, raising her guard and calculating to every possible scenario.

(What the-)

In a split second, Shiro disappeared from plain sight as soon as she leaped her foot forward. She moved so fast even Evileye's keen senses aren't able to detect her movement or the direction she went to.

"Behind!"

By the time Evileye realized Shiro reappeared behind her and with a single upwards strike, her mask cracked and shattered to countless pieces. Upon the destruction of her mask, reveals her youthful appearance and vampiric red eyes.

(Good and evil doesn't matter here, only strength. That's how it is back in that world)

Shiro repeatedly says that, convincing herself to believe such words with every fight she involves herself. It's a justification forced on her repeatedly back in the game...until it remained in her mind.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way, vampire"

Shiro prepared to finish off Evileye as she raised her other hand to use cast a spell, but detected the presence of two people hidden beneath the shadows. Those two people revealed themselves to be Tia and Tina, twin ninjas from Blue Roses. The two ninjas emerged out of the shadows for a synchronized attack.

"Ninjas?"

She commented casually even as the two stabbed her neck, at least they tried to. The tip of their daggers failed to even pierce Shiro's skin, demonstrating her defenses level of immunity against piercing attacks or any attacks in general.

"...?!"

Taken by surprise, the two quickly jumped to Evileye's side, shielding their wounded comrade. Their surprise attack proved to be ineffective when Shiro didn't take the slightest damage. She didn't even raised her guard the slightest so that's a bit insulting.

"Did you see that?" Tia asked

"She has strong defenses. Even our piercing attack was ineffective" Tina nodded

They could stab even gigantic monsters with relative ease, but they never encountered someone with a defense as durable like Shiro.

"Tia! Tina! What are you two doing here?"

"Evil boss got worried since you haven't come back so we all came looking for you" Tia responded

"Good thing we found you in time" Tina added

If someone like Evileye couldn't even scratch Shiro even after casting several spells that almost drained her of most of her mana, then Tia and Tina wouldn't make much difference. In fact, Evileye thought the whole Blue Roses won't be enough to land a powerful blow on her.

"You two shouldn't be here! That girl...that girl isn't human!"

"Who said it was just two of us?" The two spoke at the same time

Shiro couldn't help but blink since they seem to have forgotten about her existence. Going by logic, she could have killed them already while they were talking, but Shiro acted like a cliche in countless shows she had watched.

"Two more joined in, huh. I hate it when other people complicate things"

Annoyed, Shiro clicked her tongue. As she was just thinking about how someone would just show up to rescue someone in imminent danger, another one joined in.

"Yaaaaaaah!"

Gagaran leaped from a house and raised her large warhammer, preparing to smash Shiro.

"What is it with people screaming when attacking from behind? It just defeats the purpose of a surprise attack"

She lazily blocked Gagaran's smashing strike with her right hand covering her head. Her arm acted as a shield, bouncing off the shockwave from the powerful direct attack.

"Another one?"

Lakyus sent her floating blades towards Shiro, but all bounced off her. While Shiro's possesses a high defense, it can't repel an effect or attack from certain World class items.

"We rescued you this morning just to attack one of our comrades. Bad move, little lady" Gagaran grinned

Gagaran felt betrayed when she saw the girl they rescued earlier this morning attacked and almost kills Evileye. They never thought a harmless looking human is a hidden threat.

"None of you realized I wasn't even human from the start. I may look human, but I'm far from one"

Shiro found it amusing how Blue Roses isn't the least suspicious towards Shiro from the start, except for Evileye.

(I've stayed longer than I should. Serena would surely throw a tantrum)

The thought of "Serena" being upset of her overstay in the kingdom is a higher priority compared to the group of adventurers in front of her.

(Maybe I should just use Gate? If I do that...)

Letting Blue Roses live would risk with their knowledge of Shiro's existence. She can't afford to create future complications if she just leaves the battle.

"It looks I have no choice but to kill all of you"

Shiro clicked her tongue, forced to engage Blue Roses now that they know about her...sort of.

"What are you? Demon? Doppelganger? Monster?" Lakyus raised her sword

"I'm a player who is also one of the seven Gods in the game"

"A God?" Gagaran is confused

"Yes, a God. I don't plan on telling all of you since I doubt any of you knows about the existence of the game"

Even if Shiro mentioned the word "game" twice, Blue Roses is clueless to what she is referring to. There's no point in explaining a concept people like them could never understand.

(These people would have been dead minutes ago if they encountered another God like that homicidal loli)

She mentioned about the other Gods whom she views with a degree of resentment. Well, it's not like Shiro liked any of her fellow Gods anyway. In fact, she hates all of them.

"It seems I really have to put effort if I want to end this quickly"

While she originally planned to not using any of her high tiered spells, she resorted to a...contingency plan. She lifted her arms, substance engulfed her fingers to her forearms. That dark substance hardened to form a demonic looking gauntlet of some sort.

"...?!"

Blue Roses raised their guard as soon as Shiro reached for an item hidden in her inventory. Shiro revealed to them her primary weapon, the mythical sword known as Excalibur. Like her, the other Gods possesses their own unique weapons named after mythical weapons.

(While Excalibur is my primary weapon, it doesn't allow me to use certain skills. Well, it's not like I'm going to use much skills anyway)

Just by studying each of the Blue Roses, Shiro easily determined none of them is aware what her weapon is. She already knew how New World is different from Yggdrassil so it's no mystery that the denizens here are clueless about the game and its contents.

"Haaaaah!"

The first one to attack is Lakyus who clashed her sword with Shiro's. Oddly, Shiro expected it would be Gagaran to charge in first being the warrior, but she can't be picky. Next are the twin ninjas who aimed for her vital points, but failed to pierce through her basic defense yet again.

"Coordinated and simultaneous attacks. I already dealt with the likes of these!"

She's no novice in dealing with a group of people attacking her at once. In fact, parties tend to challenge her on several occasions, but she managed to defeat them. While she's used to dealing with parties, she managed to evenly handle thirty players by herself at max. There was a time where she was close to being beaten, so she was forced to use "that form" in order to prevent defeat. It's a last resort of all the nine Gods and they're all instructed not to use it unless completely necessary.

"Reminded me of that guild Seraphim. Even _that guy_ thinks they're disappointing" She murmured to herself

Shiro casually recalls her past even with all members of Blue Roses attacking her left and right. She felt rather disappointed when she had beaten a party of them, even her fellow God felt the same.

"This sword. It belonged to someone else. This is a cursed sword...yet you're not cursed"

After Shiro threw Tia and Tina to a wall, paralyzed Gagaran, and smashed Evileye's eyes face to the ground with enough force to knock her out, Lakyus, as the last one standing, stubbornly attacks.

"You're a holy priestess...or something. No wonder you can't draw out it's full power. You...don't meet the qualifications"

With only her thumb and index finger pressing the blade, Shiro locked the sword in one position. Lakyus couldn't believe how someone who looks exactly like a human possesses inhuman strength.

"I almost forgot to tell you, where did you get this sword? This energy it emits is not from this world so it must have belonged...outside"

Shiro strangles Lakyus and lifts her a feet off the ground. While she restrains herself from strangling her to death, she would do so if necessary. She's the type of person who wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone no matter what race they are.

"Tell me...!"

The outlines of the gauntlets glowed bright red when Shiro used a skill that inflicted a status on Lakyus. This is rather a punishment for refusing to answer a simple question.

"...?!"

Shiro prepares to either break Lakyus' neck or strangle her to death, but her subconscious prevented her from doing so. The face Lakyus made as she losds her breath while weakly struggling stirred unknown emotions to Shiro. Her conscience had stirred her will which only rarely happens.

"This feeling..."

Even if she is now a God with a mind and a body of one, in the end, she is still a player...who was once human.

"What is wrong and what is right..."

Every time she would hesitate, she would always be reminded of Touch Me who is like a symbol of righteousness and compassion. She views him as a typical "hero" who always saves the day. A figure she never thought would exist in real life.

"Killing these people would be wrong. I know you would think the same thing...Touch Me-san..."

In a way, she wanted to respect Touch Me by doing the "right" thing and listening to what her conscience is whispering to her. She always takes his lessons to a heart, showing how she respects him.

"Y-you..." Evileye recovers

"I guess have...to spare you, huh. I'll let you and your friends live...just this once. That's once don't ever bother me or stand in my way again"

She threatened an intimidated get confuse Evileye who didn't retaliate knowing Shiro is far stronger than all of the Blue Roses combined.

"I hope we may never cross paths again, vampire"

Shiro looked at the incapacitated Blue Roses and felt...odd...to what she had done. They came to Evileye's rescue as every other comrades would...but a fight is a fight.

"It seems you taught me too well, Touch Me-san...but that's not a bad thing"

She never thought she would ever hesitate to kill people unlike in the game where she would it doesn't matter if she executes players who can just resurrect. Shiro used the 9th tier spell, Gate, to teleport herself back to her residence, a palace.

"Conscience. How would I still have it...when I'm no longer human"

In this world, she is no longer human, but a God both in mind and body. Her design is to not be aligned, specially to the good alignment, but her human mind still persists in the end.

"Welcome back, Shiro-sama"

A vampire with short black hair wearing a modified miko uniform matched with a pleated skirt bowed and greeted as soon as her creator walked out of the Gate.

"Ah, Akane. Tell me what happened while I was gone"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Shiro-sama. The palace guardians performed their respective duties, though I had to repeatedly remind Tremor that you didn't wished to be accompanied"

"As expected. Good work on keeping everything in check, Akane"

Akane, the one Shiro is casually speaking to, is her "primary" custom NPC so she sees the vampire as her second in command and personal bodyguard.

"Welcome back, Shiro-sama" Her butler bowed

She enters the throne room and relaxes herself by sitting. She hasn't been able to rest ever since leaving the palace. While she doesn't feel physical exhaustion, she's mentally exhausted with the nuisances she met along the way.

"Is there something wrong?"

Akane notices the discomfort in her creator's eyes. Even if Shiro doesn't express it, her primary creation is capable of telling.

"It's just these humans...and a vampire"

"Humans?"

"I had a run in with them earlier. I just left them since my human self got the best of me. It's probably Touch Me-san's influence on me"

Shiro speaks with resentment about her human self, but her smiles contradicts it. While she dislikes her human self as it causes her to hesitate and feel emotions, it's still her original self.

"That vampire was the most annoying one. Maybe I should have killed her since she's the one who picked a fight. Hmm..." Shiro thought about it

"Shiro-sama, would you permit me to kill this vampire for attacking you?"

"T-That won't be necessary"

While she saw Akane's willingness to hunt down and kill Evileye, she knew her attendant might as well kill the entire Blue Roses group. She does permit her guardians to kill, but not all the time.

"Shiro-sama! You're finally back!"

A dark elf girl with light hair burst into the throne room and run towards Shiro like an excited child. While the dark elf acts appropriate to her child-like appearance, she's a max leveled custom NPC just like the others. The one thing that sets her apart from the others is that she's the only one not created by Shiro, but by someone...who, for some reason, she could not remember.

"You've been gone for a whole day...so I miss you already!"

Shiro innocently smiles at the dark elf while she pats her head, letting her embrace her.

"You know I'm a bit busy lately"

While Shiro reviews her future plans and thoughts, she noticed a familiarity in Serena. The way she innocently and curiously wondered what Shiro's thinking resembled her creator. In fact, Serena is made to resemble her creator's personality.

(When I look at her, I feel like I'm looking at someone familiar. Odd...why can't I remember?)

She wanted to investigate about her mixed feelings about the NPC resembling the creator's personality, but before she can deeply delve into the that, a custom NPC donning a full body armor with intricate patterns from head to toe enters the room. Beside him is a vermin lord whose height is twice than a regular human. They knelt as soon as they stood before their creator.

"Shiro-sama, I have returned from my investigation"

"What did you find, Arkhangel?"

Arkhangel is an Angel custom NPC, yet he doesn't resemble a typical angel. The common white and bright armor of other Angels contradicts his dark armor. To anyone who isn't aware of his race, he can't be recognized as an Angel unless he mentions it.

"The Wetlands is confirmed to be under the rule of an unknown group. I didn't witness it up close, but I did witness the lizardmen were defeated by the same unknown group"

"This unknown group. Who are they?"

"I am not aware of their group's name, but I witnessed an undead magic caster bringing an entire army with him. Several strong looking subordinates are with him too"

What Arkhangel is referring to was the time when Ainz made a procession to the lizardmen tribe and even activating Gargantua. Arkhangel witnessed the whole event, but from a distance.

"I remember the face of one of the subordinates...an insectoid like being. During my latest investigation, I have spotted that same insectoid ordering the lizardmen, so I assumed he's the assigned ruler there"

"This got my interest. I want to get more information about this unknown group, starting with the insectoid ruling the lizardmen"

Shiro switched over her sights to Tremor who raised his head, awaiting for his master's word.

"I think I'll assign this matter to you, Tremor. I kind of want to know how a meeting between two insectoid creatures would turn out"

"Give the order and I will use every ounce of strength to fulfill it"

While Shiro admires his enthusiasm, she had thought that making him to be like a typical loyal knight was a horrible decision.

"I want you to gather information about the lizardmen tribe living in the Wetlands. Find out about this insectoid and the unknown group. Remember not to kill anyone unless necessary"

"Shiro-sama, what must I do once I encounter this insectoid ruling the lizardmen"

"What I want is information about that unknown group. If he wants to fight, then you fight"

"I understood. As the honorable knight of one of the nine Gods, I will not fail" Tremor tightly gripped his weapon's handle

Not only he has the outwardly appearance of a beetle-ant Vermin lord with an armor resembling a royal knight, but even his mind is set to be a "loyal knight to his master". After the towering vermin lord exited the throne, only the "dark angel" remains.

"Arkhangel, track down the Blue Roses in Re-Estize kingdom. Do not engage them. Just observe their movements and report to me any...interesting details"

"As you wish, my creator"

Arkhangel exited the throne room, leaving only the dark elf Serena and vampire Reg with Shiro.

"Serena, can you make coffee for me?"

"Of course, o - I mean, Shiro-sama"

The young dark elf gleefully skipped out of the throne room, her outside personality matching her physical appearance.

"Shiro-sama, as your servant, I worry about you leaving the castle by yourself"

"I'm fine. While I retained my level and skills, I can't be too lax since this world has a lot of surprises. Besides, the other Gods might be here too"

She's not the strongest among the "Nine Gods" who guards the nine worlds, which is why she feared the other three Gods whose power exceeds her.

"Then, if you would permit, I would like to accompany you the next time you venture outside"

"...alright. Fine. You can come with me when I decide to go somewhere again" Shiro agreed, knowing her personality

"Thank you for accepting my selfish request" Akane gently smiled

Shiro set Akane with a gentle and calm personality. If she knew the NPCs would gain sentience upon transportation, she would have added kindness along with her personality since Akane may appear gentle and calm, but she developed a darker side due to a side-effect of a World item.

"Akane, do you think other players are here too?"

"I don't know, Shiro-sama"

"Then if other players are also here, what would you do?" She asked for the vampire's opinion

"I would not care about them, but if even one them would antagonize you...I will not to hesitate to cut them down with my katana"

"I-is that so? Good...to know..."

Shiro awkwardly smile since she fully regretted adding kindness in her personality. The same case goes for her other custom NPCs who all have...unique personalities.

(The game was just about to shut down, but the next thing I know...everything changed around me. At the very least, this world isn't as horrible as my old world)

The last thing she remembered in the game was closing her eyes during the last seconds of the timer, but it didn't end. Everything changed around her when she woke up from a deep sleep. To her surprise, NPCs gained sentience, she was transported to a different place...and the fact her game character became her current body. If possible, she wished to know the reason behind all of this.

* * *

 **Chapter 04:**

As Shiro ponders about her thoughts, a group of elite soldiers intruded her palace. Meanwhile, Cocytus comes face to face with a vermin lord who wished to inquire about his "group"...through combat. When Cocytus reported this encounter, Ainz becomes curious about the other vermin lord's creator.


	4. Soon to meet

**NOTE:** I will edit some lines and sentences this week. I don't feel so good recently so I might have messed up some of the wording and grammar in this chapter. Also, I'm really busy this week so my body is starting to grow weak and tired.

While I use "God" as a term, I haven't specified yet what is their _special class_. The nine players weren't originally _overpowered_ back when they were just normal players. It's because of "the executives", the nine players are the way they are now, including the OC. World...something...something...

* * *

A reminiscence about the game. It can be considered neither an unpleasant memory nor a memorable one. It's just one of those memories Shiro tend to remember from time to time.

"I'm getting bored. I wish our NPCs are alive, you know"

The dark knight Mezakuchi complained loudly while he stared at the dark sky from Eljudner's courtyard. Shiro, on the other hand, has little to no complaint, but reacted to his wishful thinking.

"He - I mean...Shirogane, don't you get bored just staying in your castle? I get bored when I stay in my castle"

"You keep calling me that, Surtr..."

"I don't like be called by that kind of name too. I prefer my player name, Mezakuchi-sama!" He jokingly laughed

"Don't you have to go back to your own world Muspelheim? Players might get lucky and find the owner to be away" Shiro stretched her back

"Players don't try to raid our castles as much as dungeons. I mean we're still _that_ type even if we're not officially classified"

"It's because of how we became one. The True Gods used a World item on us that had...side effects" Shiro shrugged her shoulders

While this is a huge concern for Mezakuchi, Shiro doesn't question about the mysterious "side effects" of the unnamed World item used on them.

"Shirogane, aren't you forgetting...something? Haven't you ever suspected there's something important you forgot?" Mezakuchi's voice instantly turned serious

"Forgetting something? No...I don't think I'm forgot anything. Why do you ask?"

"It's because after they used that World item on us, I certainly feel like it made me forget something"

The dark knight clenched his fist, expressing his concern to Shiro who took this seriously.

"What if...what if they did made us forget something! Remember what they said when they used the World item on us?"

"Mezakuchi, you're overthinking of this. Maybe you're just tired from work again"

"Are you sure you're not forgetting anything too, Shiro?"

"No. There's nothing wrong with my memories..."

Mezakuchi sat on the nearest stone and lowered his head, remaining quiet for a few minutes. Shiro doesn't question anything the executives does and performs her job as she always does while Mezakuchi is the opposite. He's a rebellious person who isn't afraid to voice out his opinion no matter who he's up against. This is why Odin...or 'Jormungad' as he is nicknamed for a special reason, finds his stubborn and rebellious attitude the most annoying.

"Mezakuchi, you know what they can do to people like you if you keep questioning a lot of things"

"Is that why you act like you don't care? You're afraid they'll go after you too like they did with the previous Njord?"

"..." Shiro turned away

"I just hope you don't forget we are both human beings and players...not puppets and slaves to that black-hearted corporation, Shirogane"

Shiro watched the dark knight leave her domain and back at his own. She just wished the developers didn't gave them the special item that allowed them to teleport to any of the realms. On the other hand, it's a necessary item for them to have specially when they go to Asgard for their regular meetings. It's one of the few occasions all "nine rulers" are present in the same place.

* * *

While she has no current plans today, Shiro deeply ponders the thoughts forming around her mind recently. With nothing else to do right now, she might as well focus on it.

"Am I forgetting something...or someone?"

Shiro asked the empty sky as she relaxed in the open garden area of the palace.

If only there's a world like this game. If only...there's a world where everyone can live freely...

It wasn't here that said those words. It was from a person whom she cannot recognize, but deep inside...she somehow knew that person was naive, yet optimistic.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, huh..."

Shiro relaxed herself as she spends some "alone" time in the open garden area of the palace.

"I wonder what is it I have forgotten?"

She's not entirely sure on what it is, but Shiro felt there is a missing part of her memory and even of that memory is missing, her mind is aware about this gap.

"Hmm. I can't make sense of it no matter how much I try..."

Shiro scratched her head, frustrated as she's unable to clarify this hazy thought of hers.

"Not even magic can solve my problem..."

Even with the variety of magic available in New World, none of it is capable of clarifying her vague and confusing thoughts.

"An item. A hooded man. A blinding light"

Those three things are the only clue she could make out while deeply thinking about the vague memories seemingly missing.

"I wonder what those three things me. A clue about the thing I forgot?"

The former guardian of Helheim crossed her arms, gritting her teeth to relieve frustration. Just then, a butler slowly walks up to her and bowed before greeting her.

"Shiro-sama, pardon for disturbing you, but soldiers from the kingdom have made a camp not far from our territory"

Unlike the normal servants in the palace, this butler is on the same level as the "knights" when it comes to fighting capabilities.

"Soldiers?"

"Yes. Nidhogg had spotted them scouting the palace. Of course, no actions were taken yet"

The last time she dealt with soldiers was a week ago. They were common soldiers so getting rid of them was barely an inconvenience.

"The knights are still in their respective areas, awaiting for your orders"

"Akane?"

"She wished to dispose of the humans herself and seeks your permission"

The butler adjusted his glasses even if it didn't changed even an angle since this morning. Even with a glance, Shiro realized her butler wished to do the same, but doesn't ask her permission.

"I'll assign this task to you, Nehemoth. Dispose of the humans, save for their commanding officer and people that might have a bit of use"

"As you wish, ojou-sama"

Nehemoth, the demon butler, is set to have the personality of an obedient get quiet child. He didn't bother asking Shiro, thinking he would be rejected since Akane already asked for permission.

(Nehemoth is suited for this kind of task unlike Akane...who has a bit of bad habit)

The "bad habit" Shiro is referring to is the vampire NPC's class penalty, but didn't specifically mention what is it exactly. Nehemoth is a person who prefers to perform his tasks as efficiently as possible, making him suited for most tasks.

 **Wetlands...**

Zaryushi and his brother Sharyushu are both relaxing in this peaceful day, overlooking at their fellow lizardmen doing their everyday routines.

"Hmm?" Sharyushu noticed s figure in a distance

A towering insectoid, almost twice the size of an ordinary lizardman boldly walks towards the village. The beetle-like vermin lord lowered his two greatswords, showing he has no hostile intentions.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am a proud knight to the God of Helheim. I have come to meet the being ruling over your tribe"

"Being? He must be talking about Cocytus-sama" Zaryushu whispered to his brother

"I have no other intentions, lizardmen. I have come here to fulfill the orders of my master"

As much as possible, Tremor wants to avoid pointless fights with the lizardmen. To him it's the most efficient way to accomplish his task.

"You there. Call Cocytus-sama and tell him someone is looking for him" Sharyushu ordered one of his warriors

The lizardman he ordered ran as fast as he could to deliver the message to Cocytus. About a few minutes later, Cocytus takes interest in this.

"Someone is looking for me, huh?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. I shall meet this fellow. It'd be rude if I don't face him"

Cocytus follows after the lizardman who lead him to where the other vermin lord is patiently waiting. A beetle like vermin lord about his size patiently stands with his two greatswords by his side.

"I am Cocytus, the floor guardian assigned by Ainz-sama to rule the lizardmen. State your name and purpose, fellow insectoid" Cocytus asked

"I am Tremor, the knight and sword of my master. I have come here to meet you as part of the task given to me" Tremor politely answered

"Then, who is this master of your that gave you this task?"

"My master is the guardian of Helheim and one of the nine Gods. She is my creator as well!"

Tremor banged his armor plated chest with his curled up fist, showing his pride about his master.

"Since I have answered you, it is my turn to ask. Who is the master you serve?"

"My master is none other than the greatest supreme being and ruler of Nazarick!" Cocytus showed the same level of pride

(Ainz...Ooal Gown? That name...)

Tremor felt as if he had heard the name before. He felt like Shirk mentioned it back when everything was still a game.

"Na...zarick? What is this Nazarick you speak of?"

"If you wish to know more, you have to best me in combat. Defeat me and I will tell you the greatness of Nazarick!"

"A shall accept the challenge!" Tremor stomped his foot

Cocytus planted the his halberd on the ground and retrieved the God emperor slaying blade from his inventory. The other insectoid wielded swords so he would wield the same type of weapon.

"Fight me with all your strength, warrior!" Cocytus raises his katana

Cocytus felt great strength in Tremor and sensed he might be a worthy opponent that would give him a good fight.

"Which one of us will emerge victorious?" Cocytus wondered as the two clashed

Their blades clashed and clashed, creating tiny and brief sparks with each time the two metals collided.

"Frost aura"

Cocytus casted an ice type spell that can freeze the opponent's body from the inside out. Tremor shrugs off the attack, displaying his resistance to elemental based attacks. Rather than shock, Cocytus felt joy when Tremor managed to survive a spell that can kill a group of lizardmen.

"I will accomplish my master's task at all cost!"

Tremor had no intention of losing. Failing to accomplish a simple made him fear he will be viewed as a disappointment and failure by his master. He has his pride as a knight who never failed his master.

 **Meanwhile...**

The first batch, a group of soldiers led by a level fifteen captain finally stepped foot inside the territory at that encompasses a town sized area. All the soldiers sent to investigate the area split into several groups to widen their search.

"Be careful, men. We don't know what kind of monster lives in that castle" The captain reminded his soldiers

"Captain, this place looks abandoned" One soldier commented

A mysterious castle appeared in a middle of a forest one day is one thing, but not having a single being present inside the territory is another thing. Not a single creature, not a single monster. The area around the castle brings about tension to the squad of soldiers.

"You must be the humans trespassers. I have to say...you all looked rather disappointing"

Nehemoth appeared out of nowhere, causing the soldiers to be startled and set in a defensive stance.

"Are you the owner of this land?"

The captain asked Nehemoth whether he owned the castle and the area surrounding it.

"No, but I do serve the owner"

The demon butler dusts off his coat as he assesses each of the soldiers. Shiro ordered him to capture any person that can be of use. Nehemoth came to a conclusion none of the humans present can be useful.

"My master doesn't like trespassers inside her territory...so I must kill all of you right where you stand"

To Nehemoth, it's only right to inform those humans that he will kill them for trespassing. A part of his settings included having proper manners and sometimes polite.

"Attack!" The captain ordered his men

The small number of soldiers all charged at once at the relaxed demon. Their weapons broke upon striking Nehemoth. As a counterattack, Nehemoth strike one of the soldiers in the stomach with his palm, sending the soldier flying away. He broke the other's neck, smashed the other's skill in his knee, and so forth. Nehemoth easily eliminated almost all of the threats with physical strength alone.

"You have to understand, trespassers...just displeases my master. No servant would want its master displeased"

The remaining one, the captain remained frozen right where he stood as Nehemoth approached him.

"Now then, what shall I do with you?"

He thought of killing the remaining soldier, but he wanted to spare him in order to extract information to why they were sent here. As Nehemoth contemplates on his next action, the captain dropped his sword out of fear and fell on his back when the demon released an aura meant to intimidate him.

 **Back at the Wetlands...**

Almost an hour has passed, the two vermin lords proved to each other they are equal in combat between swords. They both dropped their weapons as they fell on one knee. This resulted in their battle ending in a draw, which is neither a disappointment or satisfaction.

"You fought well, fellow vermin lord" Cocytus complimented Tremor

"You fought well too. It was a splendid match"

Just like a duel between warriors, after their duel ended, the two gained respect for each other for displaying outstanding combat skills. It was exhilarating battle with a worthy opponent and that's what only matters to them.

"You are a worthy opponent" Cocytus nodded

The two shook their hand, acknowledging the result of the duel. Rather than continue fighting until one of them dies, knowing they are equal is enough for the two insectoids.

"Tell me, what master do you serve?" Cocytus asked

"I will tell you if you will do the same"

"Hmph. That's fine with me"

Cocytus agreed to the proposal that Tremor will tell who is his master and information about his affiliation if Cocytus will do the same. He deemed as fair for the two of them to exchange information of equal value because of honor and among other things.

 **Later...**

Having accomplished his task, Tremor returned to Eljudner with no delay. He made his way to the throne room to report to Shiro, only to find her in an unwell state. The ring on her left middle finger glowed while Shiro gazes at it with discomfort. She wanted to remove it to stop the occasional pains, but it's impossible by normal means. Beside Shiro is the demon butler with jet black hair and glasses, Nehemoth.

"Shiro-sama, you don't look so well"

Any loyal servant would worry for his master's health, even at the slightest change...one will notice.

"It's nothing. Every time I try to think of what I could have forgotten, it causes me...discomfort"

The length of her discomfort from time to time varies. Sometimes seconds, sometimes minutes, and sometimes hours. While she doesn't understand why would the irremovable ring she's wearing would cause her pain. It's as if it's serving a blockage and boundary to something Shiro aimed to reach.

"Were you able to accomplish the mission I gave you?"

"Yes. I was able to meet the lord of the lizardmen. He is a fellow vermin lord who introduced himself as Cocytus. Shiro-sama, he is a might warrior who rivaled my strength"

"Were you able to get any information then?"

"Yes, I did. Our duel ended in a draw so as a result, we both exchange information regarding the master we serve"

Shiro herself wondered how the battle between two vermin lords went and what kind of talk they had. She felt somewhat regretful she wasn't able to see any of the action with soldiers from the kingdom trespassed her territory.

"He said he served the most powerful person he knows. He takes great in his master as much as I take pride in mine"

"Who is this master exactly?"

"According to him, he is the undead magic caster, Ainz Ooal Gown"

Upon hearing that name, Shiro reacted in a way it puzzled her two servants present in the throne room. Of course she would react that way. Ainz Ooal Gown was one of the most well known guilds back in Yggdrassil. Not to mention, it's a guild located in the world she's overseeing.

"That's the name of his master, right?" Shiro wanted to confirm

"Yes. Is there something wrong, Shiro-sama?"

"No...it's just that Ainz Ooal Gown was the name of a guild back in the game. I came to know it not only because of its reputation, but also because it was the guild of the player I respected the most"

Nehemoth reacted a little, aware of the player Shiro is referring to. Shiro once talked about it with a fellow God a long time ago. He wonders who is this player exactly and why does his master speak of it with great admiration and respect.

"They're a guild consisting of forty one powerful players who are heter0morphic players just like me in the past. They got quite the reputation after a large scale raid was done, but not a single one was able to pass the eight floor of the tomb"

Even if she doesn't go outside her territory more often, she is aware of what's happening in Helheim, being a player both assigned to guard and rule it at the same time.

"I don't know if it's the same thing, but there's a possibility this Ainz Ooal Gown is a player too. It's no coincidence some undead would have the name of a unique guild back in the game"

Shiro giggled at the mere thought Ainz is a player too much like herself...which is the case, but she isn't aware of it as she hasn't met anyone from the guild, except for Touch Me.

"So what else did you find out?"

"His master resides in a place he called the great tomb of Nazarick. Shiro-sama, it also seems there are beings as powerful as him in Nazarick"

"Naza...rick. I'm mostly sure it's _that_ Nazarick, huh. I wonder if Touch Me-san is there too. I really want to meet him again"

Shiro had thought of the Nazarick Tremor mentioned and the dungeon she knew back in Yggdrasil are the same since "The great tomb of Nazarick" is the exact name of the dungeon. As much as she wants to completely believe it, she isn't putting her foot forward unless she meets this Ainz Ooal Gown himself.

"Anything else worth noting?"

Just as Tremor raised his head to speak, their conversation is interrupted when the vampire Akane enters the throne room and bowed before her master.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I have urgent news to deliver" Akane placed her hand on her katana's pommel

"Akane? What is it?"

"It's about the humans who foolishly trespassed in your territory"

Akane views humans as a lower life form, being generally weak, which is a base setting on her. Tremor doesn't resent humans, but he isn't fond them. Nehemoth on the other hand...he will kill any type of human with a remorseless look in his eyes and with no questions asked. Akane then informed her about how the captives revealed there is a back up plan in case the first one failed...which it did. The back up plan involved reorganizing the soldiers to be sent "appropriately" and hire an adamantite adventure group to deal with "the monstrous being".

"Really. I want to find out more about this Ainz Ooal Gown and Nazarick, but it seems I have to put that plan on hold for a while"

Shiro felt rather annoyed on how she will deal with more humans trespassing her territory. Since she didn't deal with the humans herself the first time and they will be another one coming again, she decided perhaps she will have to deal with this one personally in order to show them who they are messing with. Besides, she felt rather offended when Akane mentioned the captured soldier described as a "monstrous beast".

 **Nazarick...**

Cocytus had reported to Ainz about his encounter with another vermin lord who called himself Tremor, who also did the same thing to his master. Ainz rubbed his chin, thinking what to do about the information Cocytus gained from the encounter.

"Who is this master he speaks of exactly?" Ainz felt somewhat curious

"According to him, he serves someone called Shirogane who is also his creator"

"Shiro...gane? Where did I heard that name before?"

It felt like he heard it somewhere, most likely being mentioned by one of his friends back in the game, but can't seem to remember it.

"He said his master is one of the nine _World classes_ who is not from this world. He also said something about his master being the overseer of Helheim"

(World class? Not from this world? Helheim? Could it be...a player?!) This sparked interest in Ainz

While Ainz is aware of the existence of "World Guardians" back in the game, he never actually met one. He knows they are solo players whose role in the game is a huge mystery among most players. He does know each of them reside in "territories" guarded by powerful monsters and some max leveled NPCs. Ainz thought the creator of the vermin lord Tremor could possibly be a player teleport in New World upon mentioning Helheim, one of the nine worlds in the game of Yggrdasil.

"Hahahaha. How interesting. I would like to meet this master of his. He or she might be strong"

"If so, I doubt his master is as strong as you, Ainz-sama" Cocytus released cold air

"So did he tell you where his master could be residing?"

"Forgive me, Ainz-sama, but he didn't inform where exactly is his master, but he said his master is on Eljudner"

(Eljudner?! That's the castle in Helheim. Touch Me-san did mention he knew the player living in that castle)

While Ainz knew about how daring parties tried to, but failed to defeat the unknown player in order to obtain a "powerful item" each of the "Worlds" uniquely possesses, Touch Me once indirectly mentioned to Momonga how that player "have its hands tied by the executives".

"Hmm. I guess I have to assign someone to locate Eljudner. Good work, Cocytus. You've reported very valuable information to me"

"Thank you for the praise, Ainz-sama" Cocytus is flattered

(I'm sure it's not that hard to find a territory with a castle in the middle of it. As long as that player doesn't use a high tiered spell to conceal it that is)

If Tremor's master is truly a player, then Ainz wished to meet this player. It's his goal to find other players, specially his friends in the guild, so he used his guild's name as his identity to spread fame throughout the continent. He just wished this highly suspected player isn't hostile to him.

* * *

 **Chapter 05:**

Soldiers attempted to raid her palace once again, but this time...they brought the two adamantite adventurer groups Blue Roses and Darkness with them. Shiro discussed what to do with the intruders with her NPCs as she awaited for them to strike. While Blue Roses are dealt by Arkhangel, Shiro faces Darkness herself, where she is surprised to know Momon's true identity.


	5. Player meets Player

**NOTE:** There will be changes soon in the chapter. I wasn't able to edit it now since I have a bad case of the cold.

* * *

For a while now, Shiro kept wondering what motivates Touch Me to be this symbol of "justice". He's like this fairytale knight in shining armor who would always saves the day. With the way the world is now, Shiro never hoped for someone like Touch Me to exist.

"Touch Me-san, you always tell me helping those in need is common sense"

"Yes I did"

"Why?"

"Because you can't call yourself strong if you can't protect the weak. That...I'd also common sense!"

Even if she has high respect for Touch Me, she doesn't see much context to his values. To put it simple, Shiro doesn't understand what kind of thoughts is running inside Touch Me. She wants to understand...but she just can't.

"You've changed a lot recently, no?" Touch Me planted his sword on the ground

"..."

"Not just your race and class" Touch Me noticed

"..."

"Did something happened, young one?"

His voice turned deeper, changing into a more serious mood. As much as Shiro wants to tell, she doesn't know if telling him would be a good idea.

"They changed all nine of us, Touch Me-san. They used something on us"

"..."

"Even in the real world...I changed too. I don't know if it's possible, but that item affected me on the real world"

It's hard to explain it through words as her experience can't be easily described that easily. It was odd. It was changing. It was...abstract.

"Even if I know something was not right, there's nothing I can do about it"

"Why? Is it because of your superiors?"

"Yeah. My hands are tied because if them. I can't disobey them even if I want to"

Touch Me felt empathy for Shiro, but he there's nothing he can do about her situation.

"Even with this life, I'm glad I was able to meet someone like you, Touch Me-san"

"Young one..."

"You make people who gave up see hope. You give them hope...in a sense"

"Hahahaha. You're flattering me" Touch Me felt a little embarrassed

Shiro sees Touch Me as a symbol of justice and compassion. Someone who represents light in a dark world. Perhaps that's why she greatly admires Touch Me. She was hoping someone like Touch Me exists...and it does.

"Maybe if I had joined your guild, I wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe I would have fun instead..."

She felt regret, but she's way past it. The idea of being in a guild with people you can call your friends...is a dream she was never able to realize. If there's a possibility...she wished to join Ainz Ooal Gown one day. If there's any time left...

"I have to go, Touch Me-san. Something urgent came up" Shiro stood up in a hurry

"Going back to your castle"

"No. A meeting on Asgard..."

"I see. Then take care, young one"

With a nod, Shiro brought out the item she uses to teleport from one world to another. Before she can leave, she wanted to say something to Touch Me.

"Touch Me-san, please don't get yourself or any of your friends in your trouble. I don't want anything bad happen to good people like you"

Rather than parting words, Shiro made it sound she's warning them in advance. Touch Me doesn't truly know what kind of situation Shiro is in, but knowing she has no choice but to work with those kind of people...

* * *

Even after knowing the soldiers had sent scouts, Shiro ordered not to retaliate or go in an offensive. Even if her subordinates wanted to kill them, they don't question her orders.

"Can't we just kill them to get this over with?" Serena pouted

"I agree. I want to test if those humans are fast enough to dodge my arrows" Hawkbill raises his hand

Shiro merely glares at them, intimidating the two. Shiro continues to observe the soldiers and the particular group of adventurers hired to assist them.

"They hired Blue Roses, huh. Here I thought I never see them again"

"They're the one who attack you?" Akane raised an eyebrow

Shiro had told her about Blue Roses and how she had an encounter with them. As a result, Akane wished to cut down those humans who dare attack her master, specially the vampire one.

"Hmm?"

She noticed how each of her guardians, specially Akane, wanted the honor of killing them because they "dared" to attack their master. With an order, they wouldn't hesitate to strike them down before they could even get near the castle.

"I'll take care of the adventurers myself"

"We can accomplish the task, Shiro-sama. There's no need for you to waste your time" Tremor sheathed his two large greatswords

"That's right. There's no need for our master to waste time on...filthy humans" Even Nehemoth agrees

(They really want to kill Blue Rose. I never thought I would see them this blood thirsty)

She already thought it's because her creations are made with both loyalty and dedication to her they'd kill anyone who tries to attack her.

"I volunteer to ear those annoying humans" Garmr, her werewolf guardian, raised his hand

"You'd only toy with them and let them escape so I'm the more suitable person for the job" Hawkbill folded his arms

As Hanzo is about to join with the quarrel, Akane draws her katana to make them shut up, but Shiro raises her hand. Her servant stopped bickering in an instant and looked to her as she prepared to say something.

"I have unfinished business with those adventurers so I will deal with them myself"

"Then how about the other group, Shiro-sama?" Nehemoth asked

"I'll also deal with them. All of you will deal with the soldiers in each of your areas"

Shiro brings out her sword and stabs it to the ground, displaying her authority to her guardians. They tend to behave like children on some occasions and as their creator, it's her responsibility to handle and manage their actions.

 **Meanwhile...**

On the camp, the soldiers prepare to storm the castle in a couple of hours so while they make last minute preparations, the adamantite adventurer group Blue Roses discuss about their job.

"One monster was able to wiped out a hundred soldiers by itself. That kind of power is no joke" Lakyus worried

"That's why they asked us for help. Killing monsters who terrorize humanity is our job" Gagaran beat her fists

"I just hope what kind of monster is living in the castle isn't as bad as the demon Jaldabaoth" Lakyus worried

"It's fine. We have Momon-san with us. He can take care of it since he's the strongest man I know"

Evileye is so sure about the success since the adventurer Momon is with them. They're all aware how lovestruck she is to him, but they can't deny the warrior in black is powerful.

"I wonder if he can take on that girl who beat us to a bloody pulp the other day" Gagaran referred to Shiro

"Of course! I know Momon-san can beat even that...that girl!"

Evileye insisted how Momon can beat even the likes of Shiro. Even if she says that so surely, Evileye saw firsthand how Shiro isn't just a monster, but she isn't human either. She beat their whole group with little interest as if she didn't used much effort. While Blue Roses await for the time to pass, Ainz, who is Momon, observed the castle from afar.

"Nabe, what information have you gathered?"

"Weak monsters are guarding the outer areas of the territory. Though I caught glimpse of someone...but it quickly left"

"Whoever is in that castle knows about presence. After the failed attack last time, that person has surely anticipated another attack. It wants us to come"

"Momon-san..."

(The castle and the territory surrounding it was never here before. When did it pop out?)

Ainz thought about the possibility of the connection with the one Cocytus fought and this castle's sudden appearance. He only accepted this job because he took this as an opportunity of finding out whether a player might be involved.

(I never saw Eljudner back in Yggdrasil so I'm not sure if that's the one or just another castle to raid. Well there's only one way to find out...)

A large castle in a middle of a fort like town matches the description of Eljudner's territory. It's only difficult because Ainz himself doesn't know what Eljudner itself looks like. All he knows is that it's the residence of an unknown player and no one ever made it to the throne room. There were rumors going on about something like " kind of like a World level enemy".

"Whoever is inside that castle, it's wants us to come. Whatever the reason...it's certainly has nothing else to do"

Ainz can feel the magic being used to seal the castle, preventing anyone from entering it without permission. While he's aware of magic being used, he's not sure what kind of spell it is.

 **Later...**

The guardians went on there respective areas where soldiers must pass first in order to enter the castle. It's impossible to gain access to the castle without passing certain areas first.

"They finally went on the offensive, huh. Just in time..." Shiro smiled

She observed through the magic mirror which allow the user to see through within a long radius, but not inside structures like houses.

"Darkness. Arkhangel reported it was Momon who defeated the demon Jaldabaoth. I wonder if he's stronger compared to them..."

She compared Momon to Blue Roses whom she had easily beaten without even the need of using any spells. She doesn't care about strong opponents, just people who can pique her interest.

"Blue Roses aren't a match, but I don't feel like letting the guardians kill them or killing them myself. I...just don't feel like it..."

Shiro leaned against the throne, bored at letting the events unfold itself. She pondered why she stopped herself when she had the chance of finishing off Blue Roses when she had the perfect chance. Was it because Touch Me's influence? She viewed him as a mentor like figure where she absorbed his teachings and values, taking each word he says to a heart.

"No. Maybe I should have killed them back then..."

She ended up arguing with herself, her indecisiveness had split her morals in half. Even Shiro herself isn't sure where her moral compass is directing her with her inability to decide quickly on some occasions. It's like there's something inside her mind that forces her to take the path it wants to, but Shiro keeps refusing it.

"Maybe I should have jumped off a building or something...like that other guy"

At this point, she contemplated about jumping off a building, but such thoughts is impossible now since the price she paid won't let her die. She continued observing the situation filled with boredom while the intruders struggled to clear each area they enter.

"These monsters are weak! Are we even needed here" Gagaran boasted as she had just smashed a golem's core

"Let's not be overconfident. The monsters inside the castle are definitely stronger-" Lakyus cut off her sentence

She knelt on one knee, her fingers gently pressing her temple. Evileye helped her stand up, but she felt Lakyus' whole body shaking. She knows it's not caused by the fatigue of fighting countless monsters.

"Are you okay?" Evileye removed her mask just to ask

"I'm fine. I just felt a little light headed" Lakyus raises her sword and reassures her teammates

Lakyus had been feeling unusual ever since the encounter with Shiro and she doesn't know why. Right now, her only concern is reaching the castle. As the soldiers charge forward after entering the next area, they are instantly wiped out in a single attack. Blood scattered everywhere as their torso separated from their legs. Heads went flying and so does other body part. A knight it full metallic armor wielding a bloodstained halberd stepped forward, facing Blue Roses.

"Beautiful area, isn't it? My creator made it...as she made everything else you see in here"

Arkhangel, an angel clad in full metallic armor with unknown writing inscribed in it greeted Blue Roses. He swung his halberd and looked at each of the Blue Roses members while his eyes behind the helmet glowed in a bright shade of red.

"I've been ordered to stop you right here. Rest assured, you will all not die...but that doesn't mean you're all getting out of here with all of your limbs intact"

"Who are you? Lakyus raises her sword"

"I forgot to introduce myself. I am Arkhangel, an angel created by one of the nine rulers. I've been ordered to stop all of you from entering the castle"

"So you're not going easy on us, huh" Gagaran raised her warhammer

Without a warning, both Tia and Tina leaped forward at an inhuman spade and aimed to pierce through the helmet. Much to their surprise, Arkhangel easily blocked of their daggers just by using his halberd and knocked them away with a single push.

"I see. So you're the fools whom my master encountered the other day. All of us have been itching to kill you for getting in our master's way"

His armor looked heavy much like Momon's but his agility exceeds ninjas like Tia and Tina. He moved swiftly that none of the Blue Roses reacted in time as he charged towards them. Arkhangel held down his strength and speed enough for the group to block it. He doesn't want to kill them as he has orders not to. While Arkhangel stalls Blue Roses, Ainz and Narberal made their way to the cherry blossom garden guarded by women in Japanese outfits who all worse white and red kitsune masks. Ainz raised his two swords down, seeing how the guards have no intention of attacking, not the slightest.

"Momon and Nabe. The two members of Darkness"

Akane, the leader of Shiro's guardians jumped down to greet the two themselves. At an instant, she detected something is off with the two.

"You two aren't human, are you? I can sense something from the two of you"

"You know by just looking?" Ainz is a little impressed

"Something like that"

"So what does a vampire like you want to tell us?"

Ainz recognized Akane to be a vampire seeing the trademark features such as bloody red eyes and a pair of fangs. Due to her high resistance, Akane can walk outside in broad daylight without taking damage, obviously how she's standing in a open garden in the middle of the day.

"My master wants to directly speak with you. That's why you're going to be teleported in the courtyard?"

"Teleported? Oh I see..."

Beneath both Ainz and Narberal's feet, a magic circle shone a flash of bright light. When it faded away, they found themselves into another area. It also resembled a garden, but rather than cherry blossoms tress, little plants filled the area surrounded by the palace walls. Sitting in a bench and blankly staring at the fountain, Shiro noticed their presence a minute after they arrived. Narberal wanted to attack, but Ainz ordered her not to. He knows the girl isn't interested in fighting.

"So you must be the owner of this place. Your servant had us teleported here"

"That's because I want to know you without getting disturbed"

She stood walked towards the pair with little motivation in her eyes. Narberal dislikes her at first glance due to the aura she's passively emitting.

"I see. So that's the case, huh. Now I've met you personally I finally understand why I felt odd the moment you stepped into my territory"

Compared to Akane, Shiro had clearer and more accurate detection abilities. It's like a passive skill that only works when she's inside her own territory, specifically inside Eljudner.

"It's fine, you know. I know you're undead so there's no need to disguise yourself"

Shiro wanted to talk to Ainz as his true self not as Momon the warrior. With a sigh, Ainz removed his helmet, revealing his skull face, unsurprising Shiro herself.

"And what race are you? I can't tell" Ainz asked

"Honestly, I can't tell either...but my original race was a devil before...that happened" She looked at her palm

Ainz examined Shiro by looking at knew she isn't a low leveled being compared to the previous ones he had fought. Shiro looked at Ainz, genuinely amused at this unusual...revelation.

"An undead disguising himself as a human. You're the first person to amuse me ever since coming here" Shiro giggled

"Ever since coming here?"

"I don't think you would understand or even believe me, but I'm not from here. I came from another world. A shitty one at that..."

Ainz reacted in surprise the moment Shiro revealed she isn't a natural inhabitant of New World compared to everyone who isn't from Nazarick.

"Another world, you say? What do you mean you came from another world? Can you tell me more?"

"I came from a shitty world ruled by shitty people. It was a slowly dying world filled by slowly dying people. The only thing that can be called a paradise...is by through playing a certain game. I embraced that game as reality and ignored the real world. It was a game where I can be...free and happy"

"..."

With what Shiro is saying matches Ainz's knowledge. It matches the world and people he came from. There's only one way to confirm it so he didn't wasted time and directly asked her.

"This game you were saying. Was it called...Yggdrasil?"

Shiro's lips parted in surprise to how Ainz knows the name of the game, but smiled upon realizing it.

"You...know the name of the game?"

"Of course. I played it myself and it's the reason...I'm here"

"Yeah. Yggdrasil is also the reason I'm here too. I was online minutes before it shut down. The next thing I know...here I am...in a world I've never seen before"

"I see. We both had the same case. You see, I was online before the game was shut down. I was transported here...like you"

Shiro sat by the nearest bench and felt amused how she never thought she would another so soon. She can't tell what she should feel about this. To think the famous Momon of Darkness is a player much like her.

"So you're a player just like me. I have to admit, I am surprised"

She raised her hand in the air as she continued to bask in the sun. The sun. Something that was never seen back in the old world to how horrible the world had become. To feel it's to her skin and be exposed to it's light. It felt like a dream...a very rare dream.

"So what's your name? Momon is some sort of nickname, right?" Shiro tilted her head

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. I am the ruler of the great tomb of Nazarick"

"Ainz...Ooal Gown? Wasn't Ainz Ooal Gown a name of a well known guild in Yggrdrasil?"

"So you know about my guild?"

"Who doesn't?"

It's only slightly surprising since his guild is known by many players, specially after 1500 players and NPCs were wiped out in the eight floor. They were a guild composed of forty one anthromorphic players with a World Champion being one of the members.

"I'm glad there's another player here. I'm more glad you're not the others"

"The others?"

"Back in the game, I was designated with a special role along with eight other people. Their power is...terrifying. That I have to admit"

"You're afraid of them?"

"They're not the friendliest of players. Along with their cheat-like stats and abilities, they wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone. May it be in the game...or not"

Shiro witnessed what they're capable of back in the game. She didn't lose to ordinary players, but she did lose to the other "Gods of the nine realms". Among the other eight, there are only two people whom Shiro knows she can't beat even with preparation. That's why she's hoping without meet someone like "that bloodthirsty loli" in New World.

 **Meanwhile...**

Blue Roses laid down defeated, except for Evileye who remained standing. Even if she is still standing, her legs are shaking and on the brink of collapse. Blood dripped from her forehead and sliced chest, staining the white ground beneath her. The last remnants of her mask shattered and the pieces scattered everywhere on the ground. It showed how much blood still drips from her forehead down right to her chin.

"You are all a waste of my time. This is rather disappointing"

Arkhangel lowered his halberd after seeing how he had defeated Blue Roses shorter than he expected. With the large gap of levels between him and his opponents, taking them down is barely an inconvenience.

"Hm? I see. Yes, I understand" Arkhangel received a new order from Shiro

The angel clad in full armor approached Evileye and knocked her down to the ground with ease since the vampire is already drained of strength to fight and event defend. Right in front of her, Arkhangel raises his halberd, prepared to execute Evileye right where she is.

"...?!"

Ainz, as Momon, burst through a wall as if he timed his entrance perfectly. Filled with joy, Evileye smiled brightly as tears formed at the edge of her eyes. Momon arrived just in time to save her.

"Another intruder? Then you must die too" Arkhangel raised his halberd again

"Momon-san...you came..."

"Of course" He nodded

"Thank...goodness..." Evileye fainted after she held long enough

What happens after that is a mystery for just about everyone except for the admantite adventurers who were present during the last clash. Evileye woke up in a tent, her body sored in great pain.

"Momon-san! What happened?" Evileye woke all of a sudden

"The battle's over, shorty" Gagaran leaned on her chair

"Did we win?"

"No. Most of the soldiers were massacred and Momon was forced to retreat while carrying us" Lakyus felt a little embarrassed

"We lost...epically" Tia shook her head

"Big time" Tina dded

"Where's Momon-san?" Evileye looked around

"He's resting along with his partner. He doesn't want to be disturbed right now"

"I...I see. I'll talk to him later then"

Evileye respected if Momon, who is actually Ainz, had to rest first knowing he got probably "injured" during the fight while they were unconscious. On the other hand, Ainz is far from injured and just felt a bit tired...not physically.

"Momon-san" Nabe sat near him

"It's nothing, Nabe. I just thought how would she punish the noble who sent ants to her house?"

"..."

"More importantly, I thought what if what she said is highly possible. If so...then the ones she told us about will pose a threat to Nazarick"

Ainz felt genuine concern after remembering his discussion with Shiro before it was cut off to be continued for another day to avoid suspicion since he still has no plans of letting anyone know Momon is Ainz Ooal Gown himself. While he doesn't know Shiro's combat power, she described others like her who are all capable of posing a threat to Nazarick itself.

* * *

 **Chapter 06:**

After the two players finally meet, Shiro visits Ainz and speaks with him. When Shiro received information about the noble responsible for the raid on her territory, she personally goes after the noble only to discover there's someone else pulling the strings.


	6. Suspected Threat

**NOTE:** I'm sorry for the late upload. I've been busy because of the change of my current life. I don't have much free time because of my shift starts in the afternoon and ends at midnight so I sleep as soon as I go home.

* * *

It felt rather strange. No matter how Shiro look at it, there's a part of her that's missing. There's this gap in her heart that not even she could explain. Shiro doesn't want to think about it right now that she's currently visiting Nazarick and speaking with Ainz.

"So you're the only guild member, huh..." Shiro sounded rather disappointed

The reason for this is because she hoped she would at least see Touch Me again. Unfortunately, only Ainz himself is transported to New World along with Nazarick itself. It's been a long since she last spoke to Touch Me so she misses him...even if he's a little odd sometimes.

"You must really miss your friends, Ainz"

"I do, but at least the Floor guardians are here"

"While I don't have many people I call friends, I'm glad my guardians keep me company"

Both players have their own guardians, a group of max leveled custom NPCs and the strongest members in both teams.

"Tell me, when did you come to New World?" Ainz wanted to ask that

"I don't exactly know, but I woke up a few weeks ago. I can say I've been here for a long period of time"

"Luckily no one attacked your castle while you were asleep"

"There's a defensive spell that concealed my territory from the outside world while I was asleep. Besides, my guardians are underlings did a good a job of defending my territory, the latest example is the annoying raid the other day"

When soldiers raided in her territory, most of them were killed by the monsters guarding Eljudner's surrounding areas. Her guardians barely did anything against the intruders. Even Blue Roses themselves aren't much of a threat since even one of her guardians can kill them with little effort.

"I didn't really expect to meet another player. Even if Touch-san isn't here, I'm still glad I got to meet someone from Ainz Ooal Gown"

"..."

"I wonder how my life would have turned out if I met Touch-san before I went down a different path"

"What do you mean?"

Shiro sadly smiles at Ainz who thought she must have a tough life like him. Even if he doesn't know who Shiro exactly is, he thought she isn't a "bad" person since Touch Me knew her.

"It must be nice to be a part of a guild with people you can call your friends"

"How long have you been alone?"

"A long time, I guess. All I did was work and work. I never thought about forming meaningful relationships with anyone. Not even once"

Not once Shiro thought things about forming relationships with other people. All she thought in real life was living so she didn't think anything but work.

"Say, Ainz, are you thankful you get to start a new life in this world?"

"I suppose I'm thankful. Well this world is better than the old one even if my friends aren't here with me"

Even if his guild mates aren't in New World with him, he has the floor guardians and everyone in Nazarick with him.

"There's something I want to ask" Ainz almost forgot to ask one thing

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You're one of the Nine realm Gods. Just how powerful are the others"

"Their skills and abilities are a cheat on their own. You must know how no player have ever beaten them, let alone a guild"

"I heard about it. Even a part of thirty max leveled players were defeated"

Ainz is thinking about the one time where he heard thirty players raided the Asgardian palace only to be decimated within minutes by Jormungad and his primary weapon Gungnir.

"Even with a World item, there's still little chance of victory. We all have World items in our possession. We don't really use it since we don't really need to"

It's then Shiro revealed all Realm Gods, including Shiro herself, have their own World items in their possession.

"To think there are players like you. Not to mention there are nine of you"

While Ainz doesn't know much about them, just the fact one Realm God wiping out a large party of level one hundred players within minutes is terrifying on its own.

"Hey, Ainz, do you want to know why no one had ever beaten us?"

Shiro turned her back on Ainz, speaking in a serious tone compared to her carefree tone earlier.

"It's because of something that sets us apart from normal players. That something is the reason why we wear rings like this"

Shiro raised her hand and showed Ainz the ring she couldn't take off by normal means. To put it simple, Shiro wouldn't take off the ring unless she is given the reason to do so. It's not possible to remove the ring other than that.

"I see. That aside, I found information about the noble who sent the soldiers on your territory?"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Ainz gathered information about the human who sent soldiers to attack Eljudner which both angered Shiro. Ainz knows even he would get angry if intruders were to attack Nazarick.

"It's surprisingly easy to find him. He's an influential noble who owns a huge land and an army"

"I really want to pay a personal visit to this noble. I'm not to happy he had my territory attacked...twice"

Shiro clenches her fists, restraining her emotions as much as possible. It just shows how much she resents trespassers and intruders. Fortunately, none of the intruders were able to reach her castle, specially the throne room. She would have wipe them out herself and leave not a single one alive.

"A-anyway, I owe you one for this"

"You don't have to. We're both players, aren't we?"

"That's true, I suppose"

Still, Shiro is a bit indebted to Ainz for helping her find about who sent the soldiers to attack her territory the other day.

"If you ever needed my help, you can find me in Eljudner. As a fellow player, I wouldn't mind helping you. Even if you wage war hahaha"

Shiro jokingly said the last part. Much like Ainz, Shiro has a force of her own and her guardians to back it up.

 **Eljudner...**

Upon returning to the palace, Shiro stretched her back after her visit to the tomb of Nazarick.

"How was the visit, Shiro-sama?" Nehemoth bowed

"It was fine, I guess. Ainz and I had a long talk"

"You already took a liking to this undead"

"He's a player, not to mention a member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Besides, Touch-san's friend is my friend"

She easily trusted Ainz due to his connection to Touch Me and being a fellow player too. The only people she's not friendly too is her fellow Realm Gods. Mekazuchi is the only one of the other eight she isn't hostile to.

"Thanks to Ainz, I got information about the noble who orchestrated the attack the other day"

"Then who will you sent to deal with this man?"

"I'm going to pay him a visit myself...then I'll make sure he won't be able to do something as foolish as that ever again"

Of course, Shiro isn't going to spare the noble since he had his soldiers attack her castle twice. If it's once, there's a small chance she'd spare him. What also angered her is when the noble also sent Blue Roses, an adventurer group she's not fond of.

"A player like Ainz being in New World like me means there's a chance the others are here too"

"It worries you..."

"They're hostile to other players. Knowing their personalities, they wouldn't hesitate to attack me or any other possible players in New World too"

"..."

"If I were to fight one of them and unleash that...then it's not good for this world since this isn't a virtual world like Yggdrasil. There's a reason you don't put two of is in one place back in the game"

New World has no restrictions since it's reality compared to Yggdrasil that's a virtual game.

"I enjoy this newfound life and freedom. I don't want anyone to ruin it. So I wouldn't hesitate to fight anyone who would disturb me"

Shiro is neither good nor evil, but she won't hesitate to kill anyone who will threaten or stand in the way. She doesn't care about humanity's conflicts or problems, as long as it wouldn't cause New World's destruction, she wouldn't intervene.

(I don't want New World to be like the old world...)

When thinking about how "peaceful" New World is, Shiro felt a shock in her head.

 _Even if this is just a game...this is my ideal world..._

 _..._

 _This is the kind of world I want to live with you..._

 _..._

 _That's why even if this isn't reality...I'm still happy..._

 _..._

 _Because I'm happy as long as I'm with you..._

She remembered someone. This someone is a "player" back in the game. This player is a blonde and young looking vampire. For some reason, she feels so light and warm around the...girl. Shiro would always find a reason to smile when she's with the girl.

"Shiro-sama, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I...blacked out for a second"

It was a memory back before she became one of the Realm Gods. It was back before the stress brought by her real life situation took a toll on her body and mental state.

 **The next day...**

Visiting the kingdom's market, Shiro looks around in order to find something to eat...even without the need to do so. She doesn't feel hunger, but she's fond of food, specially fruits. Back in the old world, natural food is a fantasy to ordinary people like her. That's why she wanted to try real one in New World.

"Shiro-sama, you could have just sent someone here rather than go yourself" Akane stood by her side

"I get bored when I'm just inside Eljudner. I wanted to enjoy the day a bit before pay a visit to that noble and burn down his whole damn mansion"

Shiro almost squashed the apple in her hand just thinking about the annoying incident the other day. She doesn't emotionally show much anger, but it's clear she's very upset.

"There's nothing to worry about"

"I'm worried about your safety"

"You worrying about my safety is like worrying about a fish drowning"

Shiro shrugs it off since she doesn't care much about her life since it's impossible for her to die, even in her "base form"...which is her current form.

"Well, it's fine to be worried though. We don't know what's out there"

Shiro didn't erase the possibility of something that could possible kill her. New World has still mysteries Shiro has yet to discover and that's why she doesn't want to catch unwanted to attention now that she feared the possibility of her fellow Realm Gods being in New World.

(I can fight the others on equal level, but my guardians can't take them on)

She didn't fear her safety, but her guardian's. They may be powerful, but they're not strong enough to take one the likes of Shiro. They're alive now so she doesn't want to lose her subordinates whom she all made.

 **Somewhere...**

Inside a mansion guarded at every direction, a man in his forties drowns his anxiety in alcohol. Even so, his fear and worries isn't the least settling down. He's at the point where he is becoming paranoid.

"You're all stressed out. That's not cute at all~"

A young girl with short pink her and wearing what seems to be a flashy "magical idol" outfit leaned closer at the man who is actually a noble.

"Just the other day, my men were mostly wiped out!"

"So?"

"So what if this friend of yours would come after me any day now?!"

"Of course she would come after you. Shirogane doesn't like intruders. Just ask the players whom she wiped out in her true form when they managed to reach her castle"

The young girl hopped around the room, acting so carefree...and somewhat innocent.

"You said nothing will go wrong!"

"That's before I know Shirogane is here too. That's why I had you send out your men"

"You had me send a thousand soldiers as bait!"

"Hey, at least it wasn't all for nothing. Now I know that annoying devil is here too. Freyan-sama will be pleased~"

The girl released a terrifying amount of power the man is on the brink of wetting himself. The girl is much more powerful than she looks and acts, judging by the aura she emits.

"My creator doesn't like nuisances so as her faithful servant, I will make sure it doesn't happen!"

As the girl stomped the ground, making a large crack, she sensed Shiro's magical energy within the noble's property.

"Oh. She's here..."

"What?!"

"I really can't beat her, but my master can...so you're on your own"

"You can't just leave me!" The noble angrily stands up

"You're right...since you'll spill the beans and I'll be busted. I can't have that now, can I~?"

The girl with a sadistic look on her face approached the man and grabbed his head. As soon as she activated a skill, the man's eyes glows. Seconds later, he dropped his and widened his eyes, screaming in pain.

"It was nice knowing you, little human. Super Magical Lily out!"

With a flying kiss, the energetic and treacherous young girl teleported herself away before Shiro can sense through the spell she used to conceal her presence.

"That little brat used me!" He smashed his glass on the floor as he slammed back on his couch

As he angrily stomps in the shattered glass, one of his men burst through the door.

"Sir Edwin, you have to get out of here!"

Just five minutes after the girl who called herself "Magical Lily" left, Shiro and Akane are almost near the mansion.

"Is there something wrong, Shiro-sama?" Akane pulled out her katana from a soldier she had just stabbed

"For a moment, I felt like I sensed someone familiar here. I just faintly sensed it. Maybe it's just my imagination"

Unknown to Shiro, a "friend" of hers left before she could notice her presence in the mansion. If she had stayed longer, Shiro would figure out who it is and charge in a matter of seconds. Since Lily is at a disadvantage when it comes to raw strength, she fled the scene.

"Akane, you take care of the guards. I'll deal with the noble myself"

"Understood, Shiro-sama"

If Shiro were to waste her time killing the guards, the noble would escape before she could reach him she she had Akane deal with the guards while she take care of the noble.

"To think killing one mere human would be this annoying"

While the guards who spotted her attacked her on first sight, they instantly drop dead without Shiro laying a hand on them. It's because she used a spell that deals a certain amount of damage to everyone attacking her. Normal humans would instantly die while mid leveled adventurers would die after three attacks.

"I...had enough of this!"

Shiro breaks down the door and entered the room where she felt a living human just staying still inside. To her surprise, the noble didn't even bother escaping as he sat down there and emptily stared at the floor.

"You gave up on living or something?"

He lifted the man called Edwin only to realize she is a bit too late. Someone have gotten to him before she did. Shiro quickly thought that someone doesn't want this man to reveal anything.

"A bit too late, huh" Shiro clicked her tongue

She lifted his head and looked at his blank face. Lily used a spell that rendered him almost brain dead. While he's alive, he's useless now that his mind is destroyed.

"Looks like there's someone out there who wants to play a game"

Shiro looked out the window, staring at a far distance. She doesn't know who, but she felt as if someone is watching...which is exactly the case. A demon wielding a sniper rifle observed everything from afar.

"Just as Freyan-sama said. The ruler of Helheim...came out of hiding"

The demon sniper already gathered enough information from observing everything from far. Before teleporting away, he leered at the faraway mansion one last time...as he disappears.

* * *

 **Chapter 07:**

After the recent incident, Shiro wanders into the kingdom to clear her mind, but she experiences another headache where she slowly starts remembering who and what she had forgotten. Meanwhile, Albedo and Shalltear investigates the great forest of Tob and happens to meet Akane and Tremor who are on the same mission as well when they encounter an enemy who wields tremendous power.


	7. Clue about the past

No matter what was done, the results are still the same. Just like any other sparring matches, Shiro would lose to Touch Me. He's a World Champion class player so Shiro never had chances to win to begin with.

"You held your own against a party yet you still lost to me. I suppose you have a lot to learn on being a warrior, little one"

"I'm just an ordinary player, Touch-san. My strength only comes from the power given to me. This mysterious power is the only reason I could hold my own against a party"

To begin with, Shiro is a level 100 player, but her fighting ability is only above average. While she wins against other players, she still loses against more experienced players just like Touch Me. She was only able to beat a part of five the other day because of the item given to her.

"A warrior should never rely on outside power. If you rely in it too much, what will happen to you if you were to lose it?"

"Touch Me-san..."

"Listen, little one. You will have to learn how to fight without the power of others no matter how great it is. Just imagine learning how to walk after sitting for so long"

Touch Me wanted to point out that Shiro shouldn't rely on "the power" given to her by the executives as part of a "field test". He wanted to teach the young warrior to fight using her power so if she were to lose her current power, she won't feel useless.

"You know, Touch-san, you have a point. Excalibur gave me this amazing abilities, but I'm just it's current wielder. Sooner or someone will beat me and inherit the sword"

In reality, Shirl's main purpose is just to be the weapon's guardian and "her vessel". It was those two things that gave her all the power she had now. Without " her", Shiro would just revert to being a normal player. She'll lose the tremendous strength granted to her as a part of a "field test".

"I kind of wish I'm like you, Touch-san. You're a proud Knight standing firm and steady. Not to mention you're a World Champion, the strongest of the strongest"

"Hahahaha. I'm not the strongest there is, young one. There are players who had beaten me in the past"

Touch Me isn't shy to tell how he had lost in past to certain players in the past. Even if he's not the strongest, Shiro admires his strength and ideals. She wanted to be like her mentor after he saved her from other players PKing her.

"You know you are welcome to join my guild"

"I would really like to join, but my current job doesn't allow me. If possible, one day when the time comes...I would join you and your friends, Touch-san"

"Then, little one, just let me know when that time comes. I'm sure by that time, you would have gotten stronger"

Touch Me tapped her shoulder, somewhat wishing her the best of luck. Shiro may not show it, but she's upset she can't join Touch Me's guild due to her current responsibility preventing her from doing so.

* * *

After a nice warm bath, Shiro strolls around the ancient ruins area of Eljudner to relax with Nidhogg as her current personal attendant. The dragonoid with serpentine like features wearing leather armor underneath his long black coat silently follows and guards his creator and master for the last ten minutes.

"You're a bit quiet today, Shiro-sama. Did something happen?"

Nidhogg speaks in a rather polite and sometimes archaic way. Unlike the other guardians, he's very observant about his master's behavior that he can tell a change in Shiro's mood.

"I've been having visions lately. I keep seeing this girl inside my head. The weird thing is, seeing this girl makes me feel...happy"

"A girl? Who could it be?"

"I don't know. My mind is a bit hazy, but I feel like she's someone I know...but I forgot for some reason" Shiro looked into the sky

"The mind is the one thing that is impossible to fully understand"

She wouldn't mind speaking her mind to Nidhogg, but there are just things she wanted to keep to herself. She knows that it would be hard for any of her guardians to relate, even for someone perspective like Nidhogg.

"The mind, huh..."

She's not the type of person to deeply think about things such as the mystery of the mind. The only person she knows who's into deep conversation is the elven sniper Siegfried Den Basil, who happens to be also the Realm Guardian of Alfheim.

"Siegfried once talked about that kind of thing. It was kind of annoying"

"Shiro-sama, do you hate your fellow Realm Guardians?"

"Yes...and No. While I don't get along with most of them, there are those who I can tolerate. Mekazuchi is probably the closest one I had for a friend. One day, he left his weapon and equipment in my care and disappeared without a trace"

"Shiro-sama..."

"I don't have to be a genius to know Mekazuchi died in real life. Knowing so, he left all of his important things to me"

"I never seen you this sad, Shiro-sama. You must have cared deeply for that person"

"Care, huh? I don't know. Ever since coming to New World, human emotions barely applies to me anymore. This is what it feels like to lose my own humanity..."

Shiro refuses to admit it, but she still possesses a human heart even if her mind had become the very thing her character is designed, an uncaring God. While she is still capable of kindness and compassion, she doesn't feel such thing on humans, unless she is "reminded".

"Even so, I still want to live this new life without being bothered...most of the time. It gets boring if it's too peaceful, you know"

Shiro has been so used to the horrible world and life she had, peace and quiet is still a strange concept to her sometimes. In reality, she thinks a little bit of action wouldn't hurt. Shiro is a fighter so she tends to get bored rather easily if she's doing nothing.

 **The next day...**

After what happened recently, Shiro returns to Re-Estize kingdom in order to clear her mind after the recent events.

"Humans, huh..."

Shiro reflected on what she had become. Ever since being in New World, she quickly knew she lost her own humanity because of her current body. She knows how much she has changed ever since losing her old human self, but she had come to accept that change.

"I'm thinking about useless things again..."

She walked away from the crowded streets so she could stop being "sentimental" about humans. Shiro was once human herself, but she discarded her own humanity after waking up in New World.

"Even back in the old world...I never cared much about the world. All I cared was living"

Every day of her life she would go to work and go home only to sleep. To her, it's a repetitive cycle she had grown very tired of. Being in New World is much better than being in the old world where all she does is non stop work.

"Hmm?"

While walking down a quiet alleyway, she noticed her ring creating a low sound and a faint glow which if never had done before until it started reacting unusual recently.

"Not this again..."

Recently, the ring on her finger had been "acting" weird despite being just an item that helps her maintain her current state. The item had never done this before so this occurrence made her both curious and worried.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

She asked the ring like it was conscious, but it's not. Though the sword can "feel" as it is attached and connected to its owner, it doesn't have a consciousness on its own. It's just a mere item from Yggdrasil like everything else.

"...?!"

As she lifted her hand to inspect why it has been acting that say recently, her grip on reality loosened. After she fell on her legs on the ground, she is forced to relive what seems to be her memory as a human.

 _Onee-chan..._

She heard a sweet and soft voice ringing inside her head. That voice...it belonged to the girl she had been seeing in her dreams lately.

 _Onee-chan, even if Yggdrasil is just a game, it's my ideal world. If only there existed a world like this one. I wish I could live long enough to see it..._

Even if Yggdrasil is just a digital world where players have freedom and immerse themselves, the girl...had one dream. She dreamed of a world with so many possibilities. A world just like the game itself, but except she wanted it to be real and not just bits of data and codes.

"I...zumi..."

She remembered the girl's name, but still doesn't know who she is. The ring on her finger glowed brighter until she begins to feel the rise in temperature coming from it.

 _Even with how bad things are, I'm happy as long I'm with you, onee-chan..._

Shiro couldn't withstand the headache anymore and screamed, accidentally releasing a part of her "true power". It caused her nearby surroundings to be nearly destroyed, caused by a powerful shockwave that did significant damage.

[It hurts, doesn't it? You humans do say the truth hurts...]

She heard an unfamiliar voice ringing inside her head. It whispered to Shiro as if it knows her since the beginning, but Shiro doesn't know who the voice belonged it.

"What happened?"

"It came over here"

"We have to check it out"

Patrolling city guards who felt the burst of shockwave, rushed to where they felt it came from, being their first thought. They expected some sort of accident happened, so they hurried thinking someone might have gotten hurt or some adventurer is causing trouble again.

"W-what the?!" One of the guards fell on his back

His lips shivered upon being greeted by the sight of a girl with a pair of not fully grown horns. Her inhumane eyes looked at how they trembled just by looking at her.

"...?" She realized her horns have appeared

In fact, she realized she had accidentally released a certain amount of power, thus also accidentally revealing about part of her true form. While her normal form is her human looking self, upon being forced to be merged with a powerful being, Shiro's form distorted to a form suitable the realm she resides.

"D-demon!"

One of the guards charged at him and as the powerless humans prepares to swing down his sword, she slaps to the side. The strength she used in swiping away the puny human instantly crushed his skill upon hitting a wall. Blood splattered the cracked wall, as the crushed head leaking with brain matter and flesh falls on the ground.

"I'm a devil, dumbass" She corrected the dead city guard

She looked down at the human she had killed, his cracked and squashed head caused blood to spill out into a pool of blood.

"Hmm?"

Shiro looked at the remaining two guards who dropped their weapon and backed away. They know normal humans like them couldn't beat a "devil". They'd just end up like their friend whose is crushed with a single slap from an angry devil.

"Annoying..."

Refusing to use magic in her current state, Shiro had to deal them using her physical strength alone. Luckily for her, they are only humans and not some high leveled enemy. In a matter of a split second, she grabbed one of the two guards and bashed his head on the ground, also crushing it like the first one.

"..."

She looked at the second one who ran away the second she saw Shiro appear right before them as if she teleported, but it just her agility while in her current form

"You're not...getting away"

Yet again, in a matter of a split second, the third guard fell before her. His body collapsed on the ground with his head missing. Shiro had ripped his head apart from his body like popping off a doll's head, just without the bones and flesh part. She threw away the severed head, disgusted at the guard's terrified expression.

[Look at what you have become...soft and weak like the human you were once]

"Shut up..."

With deep breaths, Shiro slowly calms herself down in order to control her power who has been kept inside for so long. While she has control over her own power, she unleashes magic more than she intends to when she experiences intense emotions such as rage.

[If you keep being the way you are...then you're bound to destroy yourself sooner or later]

Knowing what she did earlier will attract more attention, she teleported as soon as possible. Her devil like traits reverted to her human like one after managing to calm herself down.

"I'd be lucky if no one sensed my magic. I have to prepare for the possibility of attracting a threat"

After clearing her thoughts, Shiro felt worried that someone that could be more powerful than her had sensed her power when she accidentally released a part of it. She's thankful she didn't unleashing her other form.

 **Great forest of Tob...**

Albedo and Shalltear, an unusual sight of them being with each other, walks deep inside the forest as per Ainz's order to investigate the strange phenomenon there. He could just send any of the Pleiades for such a simple task, but Albedo and Shalltear's endless heated fight had Ainz thinking of a way they could "bond". So he thought of sending them on this errand would at least lessen their fighting.

"I, alone, is enough for this job. Why do I have to be with a gorilla like you?" Shalltear bit her lip

"I should be the one saying that. I can take care of this, but since it's Ainz-sama's orders I have no choice"

The two would always be in a heated fight over their rivalry towards Ainz's affections...which would never end. Ainz hoped this would be the first step for the two to get along with each other. He just doesn't want to see them cat fighting like children.

"Why don't you just go home, flat-chested bitch?"

"What did you say, you virgin succubus?!"

Every time they would throw insults to each other, it would always spark a fight between them. This time, before they could pull each other's hair, they sensed someone going to their direction.

"Enemy!"

The vermin lord wielding two great sword appeared, preparing to fight the two women from Nazarick.

"A giant bug with a weapon? One of Cocytus' relatives?" Shalltear mocked the towering vermin lord

"I don't care who he is, anyone who stands in the way...dies" Albedo cracks her fingers

To them, Tremor's appearance is just the right thing to vent up their anger towards each other.

"Calm down, idiot. They're not enemies"

Akane threw rock at Tremor's head, annoyed at how she rushed without thinking.

"They're the servants of Ainz Ooal Gown"

"Who?" Tremor tilted his head

"He's an acquaintance of our master. So they're not enemies"

Albedo lowered her axe upon recognizing Akane, whom she knows is the servant of Ainz's newfound acquaintance. She recognized Akane since Shiro brought her along when she went visit Nazarick the last time.

"You're the vampire with that girl" Albedo walked closer

"You're that succubus" Akane recognized her

"You two know each other?" Shalltear tilted her head

"She is the servant of Ainz-sama's ally so that makes her an ally as well...and probably this guy as well"

"Tremor is also a servant to the same master. He just happens to be an idiot"

Akane is frustrated at how Tremor always charge at any suspected enemy without analyzing the situation, thus earning him the insult of "idiot".

"Why are the two of you here?"

"Shiro-sama ordered us to investigate this forest due to the unusual happenings here. How about you?" Akane replied

"Same reason. My beloved Ainz-sama ordered us to investigate this forest when something has been interfering with Ainz-sama's activities here. How about you?"

"Shiro-sama felt traces of strong holy magic here the other day. Since she's currently away, we've been ordered to investigate the cause"

As Akane takes a deep sigh, the four of them sensed a monstrous amount of magic nearby. It was at that point, an arrow like beam pierced through the trees. They all would have taken serious damage if they didn't dodge in time.

"Hmm. You're not _her_ , huh? Maybe you lot will do..."

A woman donning a full valkyrie armor equipped with a lance carved in symbols and emitting divine magic stepped forward and revealed herself. She pridefully stood before the four, a grin of confidence carved on her face.

"I can sense the four of you are strong. I wonder if you're strong enough to lay a scratch on me, the guardian of Vanaheim!"

The guardian of Vanaheim, Eryan Valkyrie, let them sense her power that is far superior than the four of them combined. In fact, she is someone the second strongest among the nine. Though both she and Shiro had never fought each other in their true forms so it's unknown who would win a fight between Freyja and Hela.

"I was getting bored of the puny humans, I hoped all four of you will put up a good fight! Freyja has been itching quite a while now"

The "Valkyrie goddess" maniacally laughed, showing how excited and battle hungry she is, something Shiro isn't fond of so she dislikes her very much. Eryan Valkyrie is the most aggressive and ruthless Realm Guardian, with Jormungad the only one who can intimidate her. She raised her divine and lance and charged at the four hoping they would last longer than the others.

* * *

 **Chapter 08:**

 _(TBA)._


	8. Inner Darkness

**NOTE:**

I got discouraged continuing for a month since I felt like I was doing it all wrong and this is all a mistake. I'll try to correct some of the mistakes in the future chapters. If there's going to be one.

I'm not entirely sure...

* * *

It used to be a game. A game where everyone would casually log inside a virtual reality set with mechanics and rules. There was nothing to be worried about. After all...it's just a game. Before Shiro became Shiro, she was someone else. That old identity has been discarded in a point of her life to which she cannot remember. At one point of the game, Shiro never knew how her fate had been sealed the moment she joined in with the raid.

"..."

There was no one else left. There were countless players who braved the mysterious "nest" guarded by powerful creatures and filled with horrors players never bare their eyes upon. The more they progressed heading to the heart of the raid dungeon, their numbers withered until at least hundreds remained. The fact they survived long enough to face the raid boss itself is a feat to be proud of. But the sense of pride is shattered when the boss proved itself to be...an unidentified World Enemy.

"..." Shiro froze in one place

She helplessly watched as the raid boss whittled the players brave enough to face her with all their might. Their skills and abilities proved to be meaningless when the boss itself moved outside the predictability of any player. It was as if there were no patterns or commands coded in the data of the boss. It constantly changed it's movements, immediately taking players by surprise.

"What is...this...?" Shiro, still filled with shock, asked herself

She was just a lone player, but like the others, she was invited. Most players who have been invited accepted the challenge of this mysterious raid dungeon the developers implemented in short notice. There was nothing to do but farm and farm just about everyday, so she accepted the invite hoping it would excite her.

"A monster...I never knew existed..."

She was part of the multiple parties that charged into the dungeon, successfully lured by the promise of an exclusive weapon, equipment, and more importantly..."what their heart desired". The World Enemy decimated the players with ease, swinging her sacred sword imbued by mysterious demonic runes.

"Impossible..."

One direct hit from the World Enemy herself downed her health to the red level, enough for one normal attack to completely wipe out the remaining player, Shiro. She was left standing as unlike the others, she didn't charge, overtaken by the fear she fault upon gazing into the being. The raid boss is gifted with pale and gentle beauty, but beyond that facade is nothing more than a harbinger of death...

"To stand there...and watch your so called comrades...perish. Ha...hahahaha..."

The raid boss and owner of the entire dungeon cornered the terrified Shiro. She had never thought how a boss monster inside a game would cripple her with this much fear. Shiro gazed into the eyes, only for her mind to be drowned with the hopeless abyss of death.

"To not...have joined this futile attempt. Are you a coward...or are you wise...?"

"The way you talk..."

The raid boss spoke freely, unshackled by the limited speech and dialogue usually present in just about all monsters and creatures inside a game. Even at that moment, Shiro is unaware of the being's true nature.

"Child, I am a being your kind could never comprehend. Your fiddle human mind is unworthy of understanding"

"W-what...I don't understand"

"You don't have to..." The monster pinned Shiro down

"...?!"

The lady leaned her face closer to the already terrified Shiro, her face inches closer from making contact.

"It seems...you will do just fine..."

"...?!"

"Not the most viable one...but you will do nicely..."

The raid boss enveloped her in a shroud of darkness, paralyzing her every senses from top to bottom. Seconds later and she met the cold embrace...and the cold steel of a sword piercing right through her digital character. It felt so real. It felt as if the steel sword went right through her flesh, right through her real body.

* * *

She can't stop hearing the unfamiliar voice. The more the voice speaks, the more Shiro feels it's creeping through her soul. Exhausted at what she did during her short "walk" in the kingdom, Shiro returned to her castle and retreated to the outside garden area.

"Something's not right here"

At first she's ignoring it because there's little to no worry about it, but the situation has changed. She felt an unknown presence inside her. That presence is bound, struggling to break free.

"Aaaaah. Damn I feel so tired..."

She placed the sword on ground, keeping it steady. Emotionally exhausted, Shiro collapsed on the ground, feeling the fresh grass and soil on her back. She accidentally released magical power, thus slightly straining her body as a result. It was if someone tried to push out, but she pushed it back in.

"I need...some rest..."

With a deep breath, Shiro eased her mind to relaxed. She wanted to forget everything for the time being and be left to slumber in peace.

"I'm tired of watching you waste away my power..."

A towering shadowy figure of a woman loomed over her, aiming to intimidate Shiro with her mere twisted presence. Due to her size, the figure sat on her knees and lowered herself to even get a view of the devil. Her blazing crimson eyes leaned closer to get a clearer view of the person keeping her from getting out.

"..."

Shiro blankly stares at the woman, showing to her how she cares little to what kind of monster she is. She closed her eyes not to realized, but found herself confronting a pale woman...no...a monster towering over her.

"Maybe it was just a waste choosing you. Aaaaah. What a disappointment..."

"Who...are you?"

She raised, exerting the muscles on her neck. The pale woman slammed both of her gigantic fists, sending powerful shockwaves throughout the empty landscape molded within Shiro's mind. She stood there, unfazed even as a powerful gust of wind blew on both directions, much to the woman's annoyance.

"You act as if you don't need me, but believe me...you will come begging me for help sooner than you think"

The gigantic monster stretched her neck, opening wide her mouth. Within the large gape of her jagged teeth only lies an empty void that will devour everything. She slammed her face to the ground, seemingly devouring Shiro.

"...?!"

Shiro awakened in a gasp, turning her to her side and sighing at the sight of her sword. It was the same sword she had received as a "reward" upon "making a choice". How she obtained her weapon and power felt like a distant memory she could barely recall. All she remembered is after that fated raid, she 'moved in' the castle and replaced whoever was the previous guardian.

"Have I seen that woman before? In the game? I don't really remember"

She shook off her instinctive conclusion as a mere coincidence.

"Shiro-sama, forgive me for disturbing...but we got a problem!"

Garmr, the werewolf who has a knack for impulsive and light armored attire, rushed to where Shiro is resting.

"I-it's about Akane-san and Tremor!"

With Garmr's lead, Shiro followed wherever her servant had lead her. She reacted without a tone, taken by surprise at the sight of Akane and Tremor unconscious and riddled and battered with deep injuries. Even with the the maids' healing magic, the two remained unconscious due to how beaten they are.

"What happened to them?" She asked Nehemoth

"While I don't know the full details, they were both collapsed near the gates. It would have seem they were attacked and barely escaped"

The demon butler knelt on one knee and responded with limited knowledge of the situation he possesses.

"So no one knew who did this?"

Unfortunately for her, none of the other servants could answer even if they want to. Much like their master and creator, they were shocked to find Akans and Tremor defeated and barely alive.

(To defeat two max leveled NPCs. Who could have done such a thing?)

"Shiro-sama, Akane's arm..."

Hawkbill noticed a message etched on Akane's skin, clearly burned through her skin.

"...!" She gritted her teeth upon realizing what the message contained

She gripped her sword tighter, unleashing magical energy to surge and cause the ground beneath her for begin cracking around her. It's rare for them to see their master reach this level of upset. When they do, they know no words will soothe her anger and so they embraced whatever Shiro will do next.

"Shiro-sama...?" Nidhogg reluctantly called her

"I'm going out for a bit. Don't wait for me. This will take a while..."

"Where are you going, Shiro-sama?" Nehemoth showed concern

"There's someone I have to tear apart for going this far to challenge me"

Nehemoth wished to accompany her, but he knew that request would be pointless seeing the desire to confront an unknown person by herself.

 **Later...**

Two hours have passed after the maids successfully healed possible life threatening injuries, Akane regained consciousness. Nehemoth quietly read a book by the side of her bed and paused from flipping to the next page upon realizing Akane had regained consciousness already.

"Nehemoth?"

"Now that you're awake, mind telling me how and why you collapsed on the gates barely alive"

"Co...llapsed..."

Akane gently pressed her hand on her temple, recalling to what let head to lose consciousness before waking up back inside Eljudner.

Looks like Hela's little puppet sure have pathetic servants. I can kill you like a worm, but where's the fun in that? I'll let you live since I'm certain your master will surely take the bait...

The Valkyrie folded her finger except for her finger. A glimpse of light sparked on the tipped of her pointed gauntlet and engraved a message on her in a rather painful and sadistic manner.

"...?!" She noticed the markings are gone

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Shiro-sama?"

"...?"

"Where is she right now?!"

Akane jumped out of the bed and grabbed her sheathed leaned right beside her bed. Nehemoth blinked his eyes, confused at the vampire's sudden panic seconds after regaining her consciousness.

"She left shortly after seeing the letters on your arm before it was completely healed"

"Where did she go?"

"She didn't say much other than something about killing someone who pissed her off" Nehemoth replied

"No! It's a set up by that valkyrie"

Nehemoth clasped the book close and changed his typical calmness to his battle ready sharpness.

"Mind telling me what's going on, Akane-san?"

Nehemoth adjusted his glasses even if it hadn't moved a single centimeter for the past two hours.

 **Nazarick...**

Both Shalltear and Albedo gasped for air upon having their wounds healed by Ainz's servants, specially Mare who had healed the deep injuries.

"Albedo, Shalltear, I'm glad you two are awake"

Ainz sat just near the corner, awaiting for the two floor guardians to regain consciousness, visibly worried since they returned to Nazarick heavily wounded and passed out after a step or two. His floor guardians never fought someone who is capable of beating them to an inch of death, so seeing them return barely alive both angered and worried Ainz.

"What happened to you two? Who did this?"

"While we were in the forest to investigate like you ordered, we came across your...ally's servants and then this bitch suddenly showed up" Shalltear spoke first

"We underestimated that woman. Even with my defense, she beat all four us and just let us go" Albedo added

"This person let you go? Why?" Ainz raised his skeletal face

"That woman wanted to send a message to that vampire and vermin lord's master" Shalltear couldn't even remember their name

"Shiro?"

"We really don't know, but she told right to our face she wanted to bait out their master after recognizing them"

"I see..."

Ainz, grunted within his thoughts to prevent the two floor guardians from sensing he's very upset how someone dared to harm the NPCs his dear guildmates had created. Of course Ainz wouldn't just idly do nothing after being provoked beyond the line.

"I heard what I needed to know. You two should rest for the time being while I have to speak with someone"

"Ainz-sama?" Albedo clutched the sheets

"Just rest for the time being. You two were badly hurt"

Ainz spoke little, but he asked them to rest even after their wounds have been healed. Outside, Ainz pressed his two fingers near the area where an ear should be if he had one.

(If the person who did this to Albedo and Shalltear is after Shiro, then I have to inform her about this. Surely she would have known this by now as her guardians were attacked as well)

His skill successfully linked to Shiro after targeting to call her.

"Shiro-"

[What is it, Ainz? I'm kind of busy right now]

"Busy?"

[My servants were attacked and I'm coming after the bitch who had the guts to do that just to challenge me]

"Two of my floor guardians were attacked as well. Whoever did this wanted you to come after. It's definitely a trap"

[I know, but that won't stop from giving her a very painful death. I'll have to talk to you later] Shiro cut off the message

(She's really angry. She certainly won't back down...)

Ainz sighed, hearing how Shiro quickly went after to track down the Valkyrie Goddess despite knowing she is being set up for a trap. Ainz wouldn't simply do nothing at the culprit's act. If one of his servants are harmed, specially his floor guardians, Ainz wouldn't turn a blind eye as he would punish whoever is responsible.

(If the culprit is strong enough to beat four level 100 NPCs then underestimating is not an option)

Ainz stared at his staff, the guild weapon he and his friends grinded and farmed so hard just to craft. For certain, Ainz will waste no time to go after Shiro who is on her way to confront and surely kill the Valkyrie Goddess.

 **Meanwhile...**

The vast forest boomed and roared with a powerful swing of Excalibur, sending powerful shockwaves of lethal magic that cut each of the low leveled summons. With Excalibur equipped is unable to use a large variety of magic due to her warrior class, but the sheer power of each swing and slash proved to he sufficient for mid to high tiered summoned monsters.

"...?!"

Shiro instinctively jumped a few meters back upon sensing a powerful spell being cast and aimed right at her. She dodge the piercing beam the obliterated the trees and the summoned monsters. If she hadn't dodged that, it would had left a hole in her. Shiro is vulnerable against very powerful holy magic and the skilled fired just now is a tenth tier spell.

"Ahahahaha! I knew you were here the moment I baited you out in crashing through that useless noble's mansion. It saved me time to further bait you out by beating the life out of your favorite NPC"

The impatient Valkyrie stepped out and revealed herself, extremely confident she would be the victor even before the battle had begun. She knew Shiro isn't capable or rather subconsciously refused to wield the power they are "blessed with by the True Gods".

"Long time no see, Shirogane. I've been itching to kill you. I couldn't do so in the game, but now...this is reality where I can kill you...for real!"

Eryan manifested the armor she prides and the lance she wields. She molded the lance to reform into a spear in order to match Shiro in a melee combat. She wanted to lavish in killing Helheim's guardian and the Goddess inside her.

"You picked the wrong vessel to use, Hela!"

Eryan sprouted her wings and leaped into the air, pointing her spear right towards Shiro who braced for her piercing attack. With a maniacal grin, the Valkyrie Goddess drove the spear right to her target, but everything became surrounded by dust and smoke as two opposing powers clashed.


	9. Opposing Siblings

**NOTE:** Due to adult life and responsibilities, I have little time in focusing on the story. I do have spare time...from time to time and I use it to work on this story as much as possible. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can...hopefully.

To answer a question: They will just have a talk.

* * *

 _A voice...inside my head..._

 _It whispers...to surrender..._

 _Then...a surge of power..._

 _Unlike anything...I've felt..._

Shiro opened her eyes, regaining consciousness after drifting in darkness for an unknown amount of time. While she floated within her own mind, coldness gripped around her paralyzed body, embracing the helpless devil.

"I feel strange..."

Right before she knew it, she found herself not in a resurrection point, but at the throne room right where the raid boss was fought. Except there was no raid boss, just her and the sword standing by...ready for its new wielder to claim it.

 _You're mine now..._

A voice whispered and in a reflection, I didn't see my own...but the image of a lady split in darkness and light. She blended with Shiro's own image and then she discovered, her appearance changed.

"What happened to me...?"

Shiro never understood what happened to her. Even until to the present. She never understood what is the power she wields and who is the voice whispering to her. All Shiro did is instinctively obey the purpose she is given: become one of the so called "Realm Gods".

 _Her name is Serena. I made her like a little sister. Like me!_

There was another voice. A gentle voice of a girl that could always curve a smile on Shiro's lips. Her emotions and mind may have been warped by a mysterious being, but her humanity clung on to that girl.

 _Just who that voice belonged to...?_

At some point parts of her memories have been stripped, but she herself is unaware of the precious memories taken away from her. Shiro suspected there are parts of her mind that had been altered, but she never understood what it really meant.

"I still don't understand..."

Ever since coming to New World, Shiro had never faced anyone more powerful than her. The beings in New World are weaker than the countless players she faced and annihilated back in the game. She viewed as nothing as nuisance whom she doesn't take seriously. Her ruthlessness softened and this caught her off guard.

"You can't draw out your power, huh. That's a disappointing. Last time we fought, you were much stronger"

Clicking her tongue in frustration, Eryan swept her hair. She couldn't accept how Shiro couldn't...or rather, doesn't want to fight a fellow "God" at full power.

"You're clinging to the humanity you lost the moment you became just a vessel!"

Shiro remained silent, as if deliberately shortening the Valkyrie's already quick to anger temper. She and Eryan were never on friendly terms to begin with and they couldn't tolerate each other. Back in Yggdrasil, it was Eryan who would always provoke conflict with each other.

 _You can't win against Freyja without making a sacrifice..._

The voice that had been haunting her reminded her of an obvious fact. Gripping her weapon, Shiro lifted her already injured body, drawing her remaining strength. She is vulnerable against divine magic, specifically high tiered magic. The two "Gods" are both light and dark, and thus they are each other's weakness.

"This world is nothing but pathetic humans who cower in fear the moment I used even such a common spell. I thought I'd finally get some fun, but you disappoint me"

"..."

"You're such a letdown, Shirogane just like your sister. No wonder I had to put a bullet in her head!"

(Sister?)

Before Shiro could let out a voice to ask about this "sister", Eryan swung her transformer lance and whipped divine magic through the air into a crescent energy. Even with her immortal status, Shiro can experience pain much like any beings. The powerful divine magic burned through her skin and the force of magic threw her in a distance.

"You've gotten soft, Shirogane. What happened to your ruthlessness?"

"You're loud and you talk too much. This is what I hate about you the most" Shiro felt the seething burn on her skin

The wound have healed in a matter of seconds, but the pain lingers even if it gradually fades away.

"And you're a shitty person who doesn't deserve that power. Hela picked the the wrong vessel!"

Eryan leaped her foot forward, lunging in an insane spade and thrusts a spear right through Shiro's heart and right through her chest, piercing through her undying body. The holy lance filled with divine magic damaged right through Shiro's core, rendering her body partially paralyzed by the magic that negates her own.

"Low tiered magic are nothing against you, but you take damage to tier eight and above. Since you have an immortal status...it's more fun torturing you like this!"

Eryan stretched out her hand, manifesting magic circles of pure light behind her. Each circle summoned elongated shards of pure magic. With a single command, Eryan had the shards flew right towards the impaled Shirogane, burning through her skin. Against another [God] who uses divine or holy magic, Shiro is at disadvantage specially in her state where she isn't capable of wielding Hela's power.

"Maybe you should have been taken out along with that pesky sister of yours. Maybe Hela could have find a better vessel to use"

The Valkyrie Goddess loosened her grip on the summoned spear, letting the weapon construct continuously burn through the impaled chest of her unconscious opponent.

"You're out already? Hmph! I didn't even get to use my strongest spell yet"

Ever since arriving in New World, no opponent of hers made her bleed due to the great difference in power. Drifting within her own mind, Shiro found herself in the deepest part of her consciousness.

"He...la. You're...Hela" Shiro massaged her right temple

"You've finally remember, huh?" The woman of light and darkness smiled

"The pain of being stabbed in the chest was too familiar"

"Still...there are a lot of things you have yet to remember"

The dark woman's gigantic hands slammed to the ground and seemingly squashing Shiro who quietly stood there and accepted on what's to come. Meanwhile, Eryan pulled out her lance and let Shiro slowly heal from the divine magic that pierced right to Shiro's core, enough to render her unconscious for a few minutes.

"Aura of despair"

Eryan felt a brief tangling sensation vibrate all over her body, but paid no mind on the skill used on her. Lazily, but annoyed, Eryan turned around to find Ainz arriving at the sight of an unconscious Shiro lying in front of the bloodthirsty Valkyrie.

"Just as I thought. You have powerful resistance and armor"

"Who the fuck are you?!" Eryan summoned her lance

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the master of the Great tomb of Nazarick"

"Ainz...Ooal Gown. What nuisance"

Eryan swung her lance in the thin air, instantly cutting through the leaves that were unfortunate enough to be reachable by the weapon's tip. Ainz worried about Shiro is currently impaled right through her chest, but remained alive despite being unconscious and taking continuous damage.

"It seems you have hurt an ally of mine"

"You mean this shitty puppet? Well I wanted to kill her, but where's the fun in that? Right after I turn your sorry ass skeleton to dust, that useless vessel is next!"

Eryan donned her full armor and spread open her angelic and pure white wings, glowing bright with the magic particles of the magic she emits. The lance's intricate patterns glowed brightly, almost like a blazing fire, and charged forward, the tip aiming right towards Ainz's chest.

"Everyone who stands in my way dies!" Eryan exclaimed

"I could say the same thing to you"

While the lance failed to inflict serious damage, Ainz felt the damage of the Valkyrie's quick yet deadly charge.

"What?!"

"You'd think I'd charge here without preparation? It's common knowledge in Yggdrasil to prepare what kind of skill and spell to use before announcing your presence to an opponent you have never fought before, but have knowledge of"

Before heading out of Nazarick, Ainz gathered information about Eryan from Albedo and Shalltear. Class, magic, skills, weapons, and among other things...Ainz gathered as much information as he can, knowing Eryan is different from the weak humans he had faced before. The primary advantage Ainz has in his hands is his knowledge in battling valkyrie classes with light attributes.

"Ooooh. So you're a player too, huh? Well...I'm going to have a lot of fun grinding you to dust!"

(She's a powerful one, that's for sure. I could win this if I could analyze her abilities and skills)

The thrust earlier delivered enough force to knock Ainz back, tanking the damage with all the resistance buffs he activated before arriving at the scene. Even with all the stacked up resistance, Ainz knew his armor could possibly be broke through if he lets the slightest opportunity slips.

(She's still alive, but she's still taking continuous damage from that spear)

Ainz sensed life force from Shiro, but also sensed the holy spear delivering DPS type of damage to the unconscious devil. While Ainz directly faces on the Valkyrie, Shirl's entire body is slowly crushed by the massive grip of Hela.

"As powerful as he is, Freyja is very destructive and will wipe out everything she sees"

"I can't...let her do that"

"You can't even beat her on your own!"

Hela raises her arm and slams the player in her grasp down to the eternal dark ground. Even surrounded in darkness, Shiro's body felt the shock of hitting a concrete ground.

"It's because you stubbornly tried to remember the memories you wanted to forget in the first place!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shiro, you're holding yourself back and you don't even notice it. It's because you're afraid to cross a line, you're going to get yourself killed"

Thick white steam rose out of the giant shadow's gaping mouth. Due to her size and the slow movements, the slightest sound amplified in the eternal darkness where the creature inhabits.

"You tend to forget that in the old world and in this world...power determines who lives and who dies. The weak will die beneath the strong who competes with one another for survival"

She displayed bloody silhouettes of humans warring one another. Killing one another. Anyone would use any tactic from deception to murder in order to spare their own lives.

To live.

That is the most basic instinct of any being when faced with a threat. What infuriates Hela is that Shiro doesn't know what to do with her newfound freedom. She couldn't care less about living or dying, with her current self stuck in between.

"Shiro, if you die here you will leave your guardians without a master"

"..."

Before, the NPCs she made to guard areas of Eljudner were nothing but programmed characters, but in New World they gained their own sentience and will. They became living beings. The reason why she confronted Freyja in the first place was because two of her guardians were beaten on the brink of death.

"If you were to give up here so easily, then you don't deserve salvation. Hmph! Izumi would be so disappointed"

"Izu...mi. Izumi..."

A gentle and innocent voice calling her a sister echoed in her thoughts.

"Shiro, I can give you the power you seek, but in exchange...you have to surrender"

"..."

"Let go and forget everything. Let me show you...what WE are capable of"

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" Shiro faintly smiled

Darkness crept to her feet then to the rest of her limbs. She let the darkness stretched out and restrain her body, showing she had chose to surrender indeed. Then there's someone else.

 _A woman..._

Hela, in her humanoid form shed her monstrous form and greet the living vessel she inhabits. The lady of black and white caresses Shiro's cheeks as the latter vacantly stares at her, her consciousness fading away.

"Remember this very well, Ayane. For I will show you what real power is"

She gently embraces Shiro and softly whispered to her ear, as if comforting the motionless devil. While Shiro slowly transitions, Freyja gritted her teeth, frustrated at how Ainz's blackhole spell severed her arm and disintegrated it out of existence.

"Hmm. Not bad for an undead...but not good enough either"

Freyja's arm almost instantly regenerated without using a healing spell. The immortal status not only grants the vessel the incapability to die by normal spells, but the ability to heal themselves without using a healing spell.

(This is like fighting Shalltear, but different. This is what it feels like to have a PVP in this world)

"I had enough of this. Playtime is over"

"Yeah, you're right. Playtime is really over..."

The two paused, shocked at the voice who never thought wouldn't respond. Shiro lifted her right arm and with a mere squeeze, she broke the pole of the spear that kept her impaled.

"That voice. Hela?!"

"Hey. Long time no see, annoying sister of mine" 'Shiro' grinned

"Hahahaha! So you've finally decided to come out of your shell, huh?"

"My host is a stubborn. It took a spear to to the heart to convince her"

Hela, currently moving and speaking through Shiro, pulled out the remnants of the spear. The open wound on her chest sizzled as steam rose, her flesh reconnecting itself and repaired the wound.

"Stay back. This bitch is mine" Hela cracked her stiffed body

"Alright" Ainz nodded

Much like Freyja, Hela's powers are limited due to being bound to a person who was once just a human. She commanded the flames burning white and changed her attire to be a mixture of her dress and Shiro's usual attire.

"It's been a long time since we got to meet each other annoying sister of mine. Then again we're both stuck in these people"

Despite their differences in several aspects, Hela and Freyja are both "stuck" in their human hosts. Without a player...they are no different from being dead.

"Hahaha! It took you this long to dominate your little puppet? This just shows how weak you are, Hela! You can't even take over a puny human without getting stabbed right through the heart!"

Technically speaking, Hela didn't fully dominate Shiro for an unknown reason, even though she could have done it now and finally experience freedom, mockery of a freedom that is. She had to convince Shiro to let her be in control even without the need to do so.

"No wonder you picked that host. You both talk too much and rant nothing but stupidity!"

Hela drew Excalibur in all its glory, unleashing a level of power Shiro failed to do ever since arriving in New World. Both mythical weapons clashed with each other, polar opposite energy of light and darkness collided with one another.

"You're one to talk! You picked some weakling who just stood there as the rest of the part gets wiped out like the insects they are!"

Freyja retorted by reminding Hela how the Goddess of Helheim picked her vessel out of the whim, without a solid thought. The reason why Shiro remained alive while the rest of the players were wiped by Hela was because she knew...there was no way to defeat that kind of boss. She felt hopelessness and stood there, awaiting for the boss to kill her as well...but she didn't.

"Shirogane may not be the most viable vessel I could find, but that's not enough reason to murder the only family she had left!"

"That little bitch is meddling with affairs that doesn't concern. Serves her right!"

Freyja grew even more furious at her 'sister' as it appears Hela was upset how Freyja caused the loss of the only person Shiro cared about and motivation to live.

"That expression isn't...human. That person isn't Shiro. Just who's fighting right now?"

Ainz quickly noticed how Shiro's behavior and fighting style changed. Shiro fights using stances and techniques, while this "Shiro" swings around her sword and unleashes destructive magic.

"I'll fucking wipe off that smug of your face, Freyja!"

Hela empowered her sword, channeling raw power into the edges of the sword and with a swing using both hands, she is able to sever Freyja's arm. It isn't easy to cut through Freyja's fortified armor, but Hela is equal in power with her "sister" Freyja. Dark flames burned through the opened wound of her severed arm, disabling her ability to regrow her lost body part.

"You little-!"

Even with the loss of her one arm, Freyja refused to admit defeat, specially to Hela. Her grip on her lance tightened, choosing to assault Hela who knows how Freyja's sanity slips so easily whenever she is at a disadvantage. Freyja is akin to the sibling who overly gloats victory, but throws a tantrum at defeat.

"You haven't changed...even after you replaced the previous vessel you overloaded and destroyed"

"Don't act so calm yet, you haven't even won...and you never will!"

Freyja had started to become predicable, but her strength hasn't faltered. The fee seconds of an open allowed Shiro to swing down her sword and cut a deep wound near Freyja's neck. Much like her severed arm, her healing factor greatly slowed down due to a debuff that makes any form of healing, may it be passive or active, becomes less effective.

"This time, I'm not holding back anymore! Shiro doesn't mind me killing you after all!"

After what Freyja did to Akane and Tremor, Shiro rushed with the concrete thought of murdering whoever is responsible whoever it is. Freyja threw her mind into chaos, infuriated at the thought of being defeated now.

"To be in this state - Ggh! I won't forget this!"

Ainz severed her arm, then Hela severed her arm again. Freyja could fight Hela in equal footing, but with an unexpected addition of an Overlord, she furiously admits to herself, she is at a disadvantage. It's her pride that lead her to choose to retreat rather then suffer defeat at the hands of "some undead" and the sister she hated more than anyone.

"Next time...I'll make you two wish you were dead!"

She plunged her lance into the ground, causing a circle of light surround her and holy magic to erupt from the ground. She used a teleportation skill while Hela puts down her sword, a smug of victory visible on her face.

"Well, that's about it. I almost broke right through the acceptable limit"

Hela laughed, but ceased after almost forgetting Ainz who silently observed her.

"You must be wondering who and what I am"

"You're not Shiro, so who are you?" Ainz raised the question

"Well, I'm someone who was once what you called...uhm, I forgot about what you 'players' call it, but I lost quite an amount of power to no longer deserve that title...after merging with my vessel..."

Hela chuckled, still wearing such a proud smug while Ainz continued to wonder about the identity of the mysterious being who speaks and moves using Shiro's body...as a vessel...which she is.

"In fact, we once wielded so much power...but we lost a good amount of them when we...ha ha ha, like Surtr I still feel bitter about it"

"We?"

"Yes...we. I'm not the only [God] who needed a vessel to be...free...even if it's not really freedom. We're forced to bound ourselves to 'players'...for we lost our physical forms"

Nine of them. Hela referred to the so called "Realm Guardians" who are all players who wielded an incredible amount of power due to the beings that inhabits their mortal bodies.

"I could tell you more, but I'm not the type to openly talk about my past, specially back when I still had my body and all of my powers"

Hela refused to reveal her true nature and identity to Ainz, but Ainz himself only felt slightly surprised, judging how she behaves when speaking to him.

"Though I don't mind you and I having a bit of chat. I could kill some time before I 'sleep' again"

Though Hela stated she wouldn't mind discussing anything else, except her past of course, to Ainz. While Ainz wished to learn who this "being" is, he settled with learning more about her true nature and what she really is.

 _Perhaps Shiro isn't the only one who had gone soft..._


	10. Threat in the Shadows

After laying in darkness for what seems to an eternity, Shiro slowly opens her eyes and found Hela herself patiently awaiting for her vessel regain consciousness. The lady in an elegant yet battle suited dress curved a smug on her lips while Shiro blinked her eyes, confused.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"I just saved your ass and made my bitch of a sister run away like a coward. You're welcome, by the way"

"..."

Hela acted with an elevated pride and ego which slightly irritated Shiro.

"You should be thankful I chose you to wield my power in all its glory...sort of"

"What...?"

"If I were to use my current full power, it would have destroyed your puny body"

"Well you're not stupid enough to do that. I don't really understand what's my role to you, but I know you need me or you wouldn't have gone to the trouble of using my body to fight Eryan"

"You've become less stupid. Impressive"

Before drifting into the darkness, the only time she had spoken directly to Hela is when the Goddess of Death herself convinced Shiro to "surrender" which allowed Hela to gain physical control over her current vessel. Hela swept her long dark hair, acting as the "dominant" of the two.

"I felt it. The surge of your power..."

"What you felt is the power of the Goddess of Death itself" Hela proudly referred to herself

She was shook at the instant flow of untamed magical energy right through her very core, but she wanted to question - about Hela's nature. The power she felt is more than a mere player could handle. It would break a mortal physically, but with Shiro's [Immortal] status, she is mostly immune to the side effects of being the vessel of one of the Nine Gods.

"All this time you were inside me, so why come out now...where I had a spear to the heart"

"Because you can't win against Freyja and her host. Not to mention, Freyja is my sister so I wouldn't miss a chance to fight her"

Freyja the Valkyrie Goddess and Hela the Goddess of Death are unexpectedly sisters, but they dislike each other and great each other as enemies. Both parties wouldn't hesitate to strike the other down which tells how negative their relationship is.

"There are a lot of things I don't understand. First these...visions, now...you"

"You don't have to understand me, you just have to accept me. We need each other in order to defeat the likes of Freyja. Besides, we're bound to each other...one way or another"

Hela implied Shiro has no choice but to cooperate with her since they are stuck with each other with Hela being bound inside Shiro and Shiro having Hela inside her. Hela needs Shiro since without a vessel to physically manifest, Hela's powers is limited. On the other hand, Shiro benefits from Hela by being able to wield her powers, capable of surpassing players.

"Honestly, why do I have to deal with these kind of things? Then again...we both don't have much of a choice. I wonder what would Surtr say if he's still alive?"

Hela crossed her legs, moving the frills of her dress and looked down at Shiro with her red eyes filled with the countless death of mortals.

"This is what I can all say to you for now. You need to recover your strength since I overworked your body during the fight"

"Wait-"

Shiro wanted to know more, but Hela quickly ended their conversation with a literal snap of her fingers. Shiro is forced to return to the waking world where she found herself lying on the ground, surrounded by a luxurious scenery.

"Ugh...this headache feels like it's splitting my head"

Hela did overwork Shiro's body as she raised herself, her entire body aching in pain. On Hela's part, she still had to limit the amount of magic she releases as she doesn't forget she is bound to a player.

"How long was I out? I hope Hela didn't do anything stupid"

She tightened the grip on her sword, using it like a balancing stick as she stands on both feet. Currently, she is drained of strength so if another player were to attack her in her current state, she would risk being defeated.

 **Later...**

Shiro limped back to Eljudner, unable to use Gate with most of her mana drained. Garmr, the werewolf ranger and the guardian of the entrance and the outer area, rushed to her weakened master.

"Master, you have returned. Are you alright?"

"I feel like a mountain just fell on me. Either way, I'm doing fine"

A few steps inside the castle and the rest of the guardians greeted her, kneeling before her. While she viewed as the kneeling part as rather unnecessary most of the time, her guardians insisted it is to shoe their respect to their creator.

"Akane, you've finally recovered" Shiro nods and faintly smiles

"Yes. I am deeply ashamed for being defeated. I failed you, Shiro-sama"

It's clear how ashamed Akane felt. The vampire blade master couldn't bear to even look at her creator, lowering her head as she apologized.

"You fought Eryan, a Realm God whose power is equal to mine. She's more powerful than you and Tremor, so there's no need to be ashamed"

"Master..."

There's no reason for Shiro to be disappointed at Akane. Whom she encountered is a player who has the Valkyrie Goddess Freyja inside her. Shiro has Hela, but in a fight of raw strength, Freyja has the clear advantage.

"Same goes for you, Tremor, so you don't have to bury your head in the ground"

"T-thank you for your kindness, Shiro-sama"

Shiro sighs at the sight of Tremor almost burying his head to the solid ground. Though his head wouldn't fit easily in a hole with his beetle horn.

 **Throne room...**

Alone inside her room, Shiro lazily turned her eyes towards the mirror where instead of her own reflection, there's Hela.

[Should you really be relaxing? Freyja managed to escape, you know]

"I know that. I'm not an idiot"

May not be on the same level as Odin, Freyja poses a threat to both Hela and Shiro.

[I talked to the one called Ainz Ooal Gown. He's a friend if Touch Me, the man you looked up to]

"That's why I view him as an ally"

[What a stupid reason. Then again you're a stupid devil]

"That makes you a stupid Goddess for choosing a stupid devil like me as a vessel"

Shiro retaliated to Hela's words which she rarely does to anyone.

"I still don't understand why me of all people you chose to be your vessel"

[You're just but a speck among the hundreds of players who tried to defeat me]

"Talk about being honest..."

[Shiro, you proved to be viable enough to sustain me. That's all the reason you need to know]

"It's unsurprising. You're Tue Goddess of Death and I'm just a player. There's nothing special about me, but I'm thrown into this shithole"

[We're both in this shithole now, Shiro. Don't forget that]

Hela's way of comforting her is telling her she's not the only one who's going to suffer in the situation. Then again, Hela is bound to Shirogane so she will suffer either way.

[That wouldn't be the last time we will see Freyja. Knowing her, she'll definitely exact revenge since she hates being forced to retreat more than anything]

"I know..."

The only thing Shiro can do now is to prepare for Freyja's revenge and knowing their enemy's capabilities, Shiro knew she must never underestimate a Goddess the same way she does to humans.

 **Great tomb of Nazarick...**

After the conversation with Hela, Ainz searches the tomb's library on more information about these Gods. Fortunately, he found one, or at least the closest one he could find.

"Nine Realms, nine Gods. Each of their abilities matching their respective worlds"

It was a book he remembered Touch Me added to the collection. Ainz recalled telling him it was a 'gift' from a devil warrior whom he occasionally trains. Ainz never met this devil, but the way Touch Me speaks of this person, he was somewhat fond of them.

"I expected Hela to be a necromancer such as myself, but she's more of an unholy mage and warrior hybrid"

Ainz rubbed his chin, theorizing it's due to Shiro's warrior class, an opposite to Hela's magic based abilities.

"Nine Gods. While they existed as bosses in the game, I never thought they are all players with beings like Hela inside them"

He flipped a page and his hollow eyes vacantly gazed at unclear depictions of the Nine Gods. Ainz isn't entirely sure if the pale woman with flowing dark hair and white streaks is Hela's true appearance.

"Hmm..."

Then again, the intricate markings running from the right side of her face right to her right arm matched the ones he saw in Shiro's transformed state.

"Hela. If she was just a boss programmed inside the game, how was she able to possess Shiro? That woman isn't letting on everything she knows..."

Ainz suspected Hela have hidden motives due to how little she spoke about her origin and her connection to Shiro. She even avoided to answer Ainz when he asked about how bounding herself to Shiro and making her a vessel back in the game even possible.

"Since she possesses no threat for now, I have no reason to raise this concern to Shiro"

Other than that, Ainz thought Hela wouldn't take suspicion lightly. While he can't accurately estimate Hela's full power, he knew he can't turn Hela hostile to him.

"Besides, Hela doesn't seem to be doing anything that would harm Shiro. Then again, Shiro is her vessel and she scant afford her only available vessel to die"

It's due to Hela why Shiro has an "immortal" status and immense strength, a necessity to keep her vessel alive. Hela has no physical form and without a living vessel to reside, she would be nothing but a mere 'ghost'.

 **Re-Estize Kingdom...**

While the emergence of a castle with a wide territory had recently reached Marquis Boullope, one of the "Six Great Nobles" in the kingdom, but the most aggressive one.

"Even after it was attacked by kingdom troops, the castle hasn't taken any action for a week" Count Lytton spins his wine glass

"Surely the castle's master is going to plan their revenge. I just know it!" Marquis Boullope hit the table, almost knocking down his wine glass

"Perhaps. If my territory were attacked, I'd surely exact my revenge"

Well they started with Edward"

The count at the marquis stares at each other, wondering what action they shall take next. They waited for an entire week, but neither Shiro nor her guardians had made a move.

"The castle and its surrounding territory appeared out of nowhere one day. Then there's the fact that its inhabited by monsters"

"..."

"Even if the castle's master hasn't made a move after that...massacre, you still feel threatened"

"..." The marquis impatiently taps his foot

"In my opinion, there's a possibility the castle's master would make hostile moves. If possible, I want to prevent that before it could happen"

"Are you saying we should attack the castle?"

"If possible. I only worry this castle master would pose a great threat not only to our kingdom, but to us as well. Remember what happened to Edward"

"That bastard! We can't have a menace showing up out of nowhere and ruining our lives"

"Then, you agree with my idea?"

Count Lytton raised an eyebrow, but for a brief moment he curved a victorious smile on his lips.

"It was the same person who killed Edward. They even slaughtered everyone in his estate" Boullope stood up, furiously

"What if we failed the same way Edward did and suffer the same fate as him. Surely you considered that, marquis?"

"Hahaha! Are you forgetting I have more troops. Not to mentions, my men are well trained to be the elite they are" Marquis Boullope boasted

"You sound confident" The count chuckled

Count Lytton inserts his hand to his coat and brings out a surprisingly accurate sketch of Shiro. The Marquis tilted his head, puzzled to why he is shown the image of a girl he never saw before.

"Who is this girl?"

"The one responsible for the massacre of Edward and his men"

"Huh?! This girl? Are you serious?!"

The overconfident Marquis Boullope burst out in laughter, while the count rolls his eyes at disbelief.

"Yes. I'm being serious, marquis Boullope"

"...?!" The Marquis ceased laughing

"This girl is no ordinary or human. She is a demon in a human skin"

The lack of horns, tail, or even pointy ears made it initially unbelievable for anyone without experienced in dealing with powerful beings.

"Edward underestimated her and look where it got him"

"..."

"Unless you plan to suffer the same fate...I suggest we must stop this menace...before it could do further damage"

Count Lytton's eyes blazed in determination, persuading the Marquis to agree in eliminating a "menace" in the kingdom.

"Of course. Because my troops have never known defeat at the hands of puny monsters and some puny girl"

"Then in that case, I shall support whatever you have in mind"

"I'm counting you to help me rid our kingdom of possible menace"

"Yes. We will save not only this kingdom, but ourselves" The count smirks

After leaving the marquis' mansion, count Tyllon enters deep within the moves and giggles. He removes his human disguise and reveals his other Doppelganger form which is of a man with a large scar running down to his neck.

"The first part of the mission is a success"

A slime in the form of a tanned skinned man in a rugged attired appeared to free the doppelganger who has completed a part of a unknown goal.

"Freyja and Hela's fight the other day was a sure surprise, but at least we known now those two terrifying Goddesses are here too"

"Which makes things worse since Hela and Freyja are both powerful" The doppelganger raised the problem

"Yeah. Taking both of them at once isn't an option. That's why our goal is to take on Hela who's currently weakened"

"Weakened?" The slime raised an eyebrow

"Hela's power is drained after the fight with Freyja. Master aims to kill Hela while she's not on full power yet"

"That's right. Master wants this newfound world and we can't have any threats"

Their master wishes to rid of any possible threats, primarily other players such as Shiro and Eryan. The two nodded, agreeing how they need to eliminate any threats and targets as part of confident,


	11. A Goddess' Secrets

_This girl in front of me..._

 _I see. She's Shirogane's...precious sister..._

 _I feel...strange...seeing this girl..._

 _She cares so much for her older sister..._

 _I'm...a little jealous..._

After the another failed raid in her domain, Hela, currently in control of Shiro had finally tasted extended freedom for the longest time. As soon as Shiro unknowingly completed the binding and contract, Hela's first action is to enjoy her newfound freedom.

"This body isn't the best, but it's not that bad. This will do...until I find a new one that is"

Much like her fellow Realm Gods, Hela sees her current body as temporary due to humanity's mortality. Human bodies break and exhaust in a short amount of time, something which frustrates her from time to time.

"Hey, Shirogane! How dare you take all the loot when you didn't even land a single blow on the boss!"

One of the party members who participated in the raid confronted Shiro after learning how a certain player had "won the prize". The castle, the items, the legendary sword, and everything were given to her. Something the party members were both outraged and envious about.

"What? You're jealous or something? Hahaha...that's too bad, because I won the prize and you didn't"

"You little -! You just stood and watch so you could talk the glory after you're the only one that remained"

The axe wielding barbarian screened in complete fury, as he thought he could claim the reward himself and not some nobody.

"If you want it so badly, then I will give it to you...if you beat me that is. Not that you even have the slightest chance" Hela deliberately provoked him

Hela raised her arm, gesturing a taunt for the barbarian to charge at her blindly.

"You little bitch!"

The player swung his massive double headed axe towards Hela who effortlessly evaded it with agile footwork.

"I'm not even going to use my magic on you. If anything, I want to face that one World Champion Shiro looks up to"

Hela belittled her enemy seeing how the barbarian's stats are far inferior to her even with his buffs.

"I have better things to do...so get lost!"

Hela raised her hand gripping Excalibur, and with mighty downwards swing, she released an energy forming a crescent that cut through the surrounding air and right towards the player, an attack enough to lower him to critical HP.

"With just one attack?! Grr! You cheat! Just like those guys in Ainz Ooal Gown!"

"It's called large difference in power. Learn your place, human"

With a snap of her fingers, Hela used a single spell - Hell flame, one of the common spells anyone with a demon or devil race could cast. She incinerated the player, immediately sending back the challenger to the respawning point.

"Hmm. Even if I'm limited in this body, I still proved to be much stronger than the other lowlifes here..."

Her strength is limited in her current state, but she accepted the setback of having the body as she valued her freedom more.

"I have to go back soon. This is still...Shirogane's body...and I don't intend to destroy her and her very core"

Surprisingly, Hela is considerate towards her current vessel, something not all Gods had shown towards their vessels.

"Having this much freedom never felt so good...but then again, it's not the true freedom I seek"

She lowered her head, dismayed at how she can never truly be free again...after her original body was destroyed during an unknown incident.

"They're going to hate me, but what do I care? I'm the Goddess of Death and I do what the hell I want!"

Hela laughed, proving herself to be the rebellious and stubborn one among the nine. Even so, Odin keeps her in line, being the leader and strongest of the nine. Freyja would usually protest to Odin to discipline Hela in abiding by their rules and principles, bug the All Father himself denied her request, a decision he never truly explained why.

* * *

A few days after the battle with Freyja, Shiro visits the tomb of Nazarick. She can already hear Hela's astonishment echoing inside her much to her annoyance as the Goddess of Death reacted like a child.

"Hmm. To think you would have this kind of book in your library" Shiro flipped through the pages

"Touch-san said it was given to him by a warrior he was training in his spare time"

"This looks like my book and that sounds like me, but I don't remember giving him this book"

Shiro gently laid down the book on top of the nearest table she could find.

[That's because I was the one gave it to me. On one of the occasions I'm in control of you]

"So every time I black out...was you, huh. You can't just give other people my stuff without permission"

[Might I remind you that everything in Eljudner is mine to begin with. Except for the NPCs since you made them]

Ainz watched in curiosity as Shiro speaks to herself which how it looks like from other people's view whenever she either discusses or argues with Hela.

"Shiro, you don't seem to be bothered about Hela even though you just found out about her existence"

"I was surprised, but there's nothing that can be done but to deal with it. Hela and I are stuck with each other"

Surprisingly, Shiro pays little to no mind about the Goddess of Death using her as a vessel. From Ainz's view and initial thought, Hela doesn't seem to have any intention in overtaking Shiro much like the other Gods.

 _Immortal beings without a body..._

On one of the last pages, Ainz found a key information about the likes of Hela. It's how when a God possesses a vessel, they can overtake said vessel. Curiously, Hela hadn't taken over Shiro even back in the game as Shiro remained clueless about Hela's existence until the incident with Freyja.

"Even before the book, I already had clue about Hela and the other Gods. The Nine Gods are myths"

"Oh, you connected the dots?" Shiro is impressed

"In a way, yes. Hela is the Goddess of Death who specializes in unholy magic. According to the book, you're even capable of necromancy"

"Which really isn't the best mix-up with a warrior like me. It's hard to swing around a sword and cast a spell at the same time"

Even a mage and warrior hybrid isn't the best choice, but her experience is melee combat and wielding magic back in the game made it less of a liability in New World.

"Though while I have general information about the Nine Gods, I wish to know about their relationship"

"Well, it's a bit complicated"

"Oh? Why is that?" Ainz raised his head in curiosity

"..." Shiro lowered her head

"Shiro?"

"I'm what you can call a black sheep" Her tone changed

Marking appeared on the right half of Shiro's face patterned with black streaks on her hair and her expression changed to a more serious and colder one. This signaled that Hela had temporarily taken over without permission again.

"Hela..." Ainz recognized the voice

"Shiro won't be happy I took over without permission, but it seems you want to know more about to me"

Hela doesn't personally mind about being asked about herself as long as it doesn't have to delve with her relationship with the other Gods.

"I'm not very much liked by the others. The one who I openly talk to is Surtur"

"You're don't have a good relationship with the other Gods"

"I just don't like them. I just really don't..."

Ainz doesn't know why Hela dislikes her fellow Gods, but he wouldn't bother asking a specific reason as Hela isn't the type to be open about her thoughts and feelings.

"The other day, you asked why I'm in Shiro's body. That's because I lost mine and without a body to reside, we're just like air"

"You lost your physical form, but you can gain one by inhabiting a living one"

"Yeah, but that also means dominating the host completely which I don't like completely...because I'm going to kill Shirogane"

"Hela..."

"Freyja is an example of a God taking over a player's body and making it her own. To us, players are simply expendable pawns we use to continue this mockery of a freedom"

"Then why didn't you the same thing to Shiro? You're one of them yet you maintain a balance in control with her"

"The reason I'm not liked by the others is because of how I think. They think I was weak for letting Shiro use my power while I just quietly sit and watch"

Back in the game, Shiro is clueless about Hela using her body as a vessel. She never found out the truth and source of her power until the recent events. This upset the others who view Hela's passiveness as a sign of weakness.

"I have my own ways of doing things. I don't like being scolded just because I do the opposite. It just pisses me off"

"You're like a rebellious teenager" Ainz chuckled

Hela's tendency to do as she pleases and gets annoyed when scolded or lectured is very similar to a teenager in a rebellious phase. Hela quietly scans the book she secretly gave to Touch Me as Shiro.

"Truth to be told, I worry Freyja isn't the only one here"

"You're worried?"

"Yes. You don't put two Realm Gods in the same place and time. Two is already bad, three is even worse"

"Just how powerful is your kind?" Ainz raised an important question

"A max leveled player can't win a one on fight against us. Using World items can even the odds. Even so, that won't be enough to permanently kill us"

No one truly conquered Eljudner and it was only passed on to Shiro when she chose her as her vessel. While a World Item was used against her before, she merely respawned and killed the player for surprising her with a World class item.

"Though we are called immortal, we can still be killed. Only a God is capable another God...permanently. We take damage from normal players, but it's not capable of killing us"

Hela stated how they can indeed take damage from powerful spells and skills, only a Realm God is capable of killing another God permanently, which meant they wouldn't be able to resurrect and inhabit a new vessel.

"It means even if you were to fight one and kill it, they'll simply come back and find another vessel"

"That is troublesome. An enemy that can simply respawn..."

"Like I said, they can be killed...by something like this"

Hela manifests Excalibur on her palm and tightly gripped its handle, swinging the might sword in the air.

"Any weapon enchanted or forged from the world tree is capable of cutting down even an immortal"

"The word tree? You mean Yggdrasil?"

"Yes"

The weapons of the other Realm Gods are also enchanted by the world tree, making the weapons capable of slaying its own wielder.

"Hahaha. Now that I think about it, the moment Shiro held this sword for the first time...it took away something from her"

"It took away something?"

"You see..."

Hela stores back the weapon back in her inventory, letting g it vanish in thin air in particles of light. She sighed, prepared to reveal a secret Hela had kept buried, even to her vessel Shirogane.

 **FOUR HOURS LATER**

Shiro opens her eyes, finding herself lying on a bed, confused to how she ended up awakening in her bed when the last thing she remembered is Nazarick.

"How did I get back here?"

[You're awake, huh. Sorry about that. I kind of...went out a little bit]

"Using my body so suddenly is kind of rude. You may be the Goddess of Death, but this is still my body"

Shiro is unhappy Hela took control of her body without prior notice or even asking her.

[Relax, I didn't do anything weird. You're guardians didn't even notice it wasn't you who walked back here]

"..."

[Shiro, what's wrong?]

"Akane and everyone doesn't even know about you being inside my body"

This reminded Shiro how her guardians have no knowledge of Hela's existence and her connection to Shiro.

"Maybe I should tell them about you and...all of this"

[Now is not the right time, Shiro. With Freyja still out there. I don't want to cause trouble with everyone here]

"Wouldn't telling them be the opposite? I mean they have the right to know their master have the Goddess of Death bound to her"

[...]

"Well even if you don't want to tell me now, I'm not really sure if it's a good idea right now. Freyja, who happens to be your sister almost killed Akane and Tremor"

[Well they won't certainly be happy if they were to meet me now...]

Shiro knows how unforgiving Akane could get and if the vampire swordmaster were to learn about how she was attacked by the sister of a God sealed inside her master, there will trouble and misunderstandings. With Akane's personality, she would see Hela as a threat to Shiro as it's because of Hela, Shiro was wounded on the battle against Freyja.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

It's been a week since Shiro had ventured outside, so rather than send one of her own servants to investigate, she went on her own. By her own, it means...escorted by one of the guardians per their insistence of at least one of them accompanying her.

[Your guardians are persistent. Then again, you're just too considerate to them]

(Shut it...)

Shiro whispered to her mind as if she were to open her mouth and verbally reply, it would rise suspicion since her guardians have been wondering to why their master had been talking to herself lately.

"Shiro-sama, you don't have to venture outside. You had just recently fought the Valkyrie Goddess"

"My wounds healed up very quickly. Even if I took a spear to the heart, I'm in perfect condition"

Just as Shiro laughs at how the injuries she received from her her fight with Freyja doesn't concern her.

[I don't like this place for some reason]

Shiro ignored Hela and focused on the multiple corpses they came across on in unknown ruins deep within a forest. Judging from the remainder of their clothing and bladed weapons, Shiro theorized they might be Workers or simply bandits.

"Shiro-sama, these burns...aren't caused by ordinary flames"

Akane recognized the scorched skins and charred clothing on the fresh corpses. She felt unease when she reached out her hand just inches from the corpses.

"Smite by light based magic. They weren't simply burned to death, they were purified to death"

Shiro noted how despite the severity of the burns, it had little effect on thr concrete, metal, and the ground itself almost instantly. Not to mention, even Shiro sensed holy magic were used to kill whoever these people were.

"Magic was used here too. It's faint, but magical energy still lingers in this area"

Shiro releases an aura before using her skill to specify and analyze the magical energy scattered in the surrounding area.

"Someone with high capability for magic was here. Whoever these humans cane across to didn't give them a chance to fight back"

Shiro picked up a gold coin, one of the several ones from a small treasure chest that had been dropped. She investigated the nearby surroundings and found no signs of even the slightest struggle.

"It's powerful holy magic, but it's not Freyja's"

Shiro is rather dismayed this wasn't caused by Freyja as the method on killing the humans were different from Freyja's. They were killed by pure magical energy, a level Freyja isn't capable of performing. The Valkyrie focuses on light based physical attacks and rarely magical ones.

"If this was Freyja's work, there would have been damage. That woman isn't capable of clean work"

There were no recent damages on the ruins which contrasts to Freyja as the Valkyrie specializes on destructive light.

[Yeah. The magic used here isn't similar to hers] Hela agreed

"I think we just wasted our time here..." Shiro sighed in great disappointment

"Hmm? A pest?"

Shiro lazily turned her head to the direction where a magical arrow was fired upon her. Akane's keen senses lowed her to react in time to slide by in front of Shiro and split the magical arrow in half.

"What a nuisance. Akane"

With a simple gesture, Akane tracked down the fleeing source whose speed is no match against the vampire swordmaster's. Within seconds, the culprit's face met the ground when Akane lunged at her targeted prey.

"Just a human? What a disappointment"

Shiro shakes her head, further disappointed at how only a mere human tried to shoot an arrow aimed towards her. The only reason she didn't even bother to evade the shot is because there's no reason to evade an attack that would be simply brushed off by her armor. Even so, Akane would always instinctively protect her creator.

"This is..."

The bow and arrow the human had used...is far too much for a human to possess, let alone wield it. Shiro grabbed the uniquely crafted bow, her fingers analyzing the material it was made of.

"You, where did you get this weapon?" Shiro showed the man the arrow

The trembling man pinned on the ground, refused to answer not because he is stubborn, but because he is purely terrified. He reacted the same way every prey would upon being immobilized by the fangs of a predator. In this case, Akane stepped on his back, slowly crushing his spine.

"Answer!" Akane momentarily increased the force

"I-it was just given to me by a noble when he hired me to hunt you down"

"A noble hired you to hunt me down?"

"Y-yes. I was just paid a lot and given this weapon. I couldn't say no with the amount paid to me"

The man had no personal knowledge about Shiro's identity as he is a mercenary hired by a certain noble to track and eliminate a specific target. Unfortunately, the target is unhappy with the surprise attack and proved to be far too powerful for a mere human to take down.

"You humans are easily blinded with gold. This just shows how disgusting your kind is"

Akane stepped on the mercenary's head, further shoving is face to the soil and slowly crushing his skull at the sane time.

"Even a noble wouldn't have this kind of weapon. Something doesn't make sense"

"Shiro-sama?" Akane is confused

"The bow and arrow is the same one that can be crafted by gathering materials in Alfheim. For short, the bow didn't originate in this world"

Alfheim, the land of the light elves ruled by the God Frey and its vessel the elven ranger Basil Rosso-X. Basil is a distant player who only appears to his fellow Realm Gods during meetings and was known to occasionally argue with Ymir.

"For a mere human to wield a high grade weapon..."

"I-i-it was just lend to me for this mission. Said I'm going to need a good weapon for this one. I swear I didn't know anything"

The human feared for his life seeing how Shiro is upset at his possession at the bow she recognized.

"P-please...! I didn't know anything, I swear!"

"Begging for mercy after foolishly trying to kill to my master"

Akane nailed the man's hand on the grind with a stab of her sword, slightly twisting her hand to force him to scream.

"All I know is Lord Boullope said he wanted you dead for killing a noble friend of his"

"Boullope? One of the Six Great Nobles...and a noble closely connected to Edward. Why am I not surprised..." Shiro shrugged her shoulders

Shiro recognized the name of the human noble whom Edward was affiliated to.

"I was told my target is a white devil with a magical sword"

"What else he told you?" Shiro bent on one knee and demanded more answers

"Ggh! All they told me is that to target a devil in white with a sword called Excalibur"

"They know I'm not human and about my sword. Whoever this noble this was simply tipped of. The noble is possibly working with someone. A mere human doesn't have this specific knowledge and Yggdrassil weapon by himself"

"Hey, human...spit out more what you know" Akane twisted the katana on the other side

The man squealed in pain and burst to years unable to withstand the inflicted torture. His throat had already grown soar from the scream and cries of his own agony.

"I just heard him say he got the information from someone else. It's all I know...I swear!"

"If that's all you know, then you're no use"

Akane pulls out her katana and this time, she aims it right towards the man's skull. Her blade was already an inch to first contact of the flesh when Shiro halted her move.

"It'd be a waste kill him here. I need to find more leads about Boullope and how he knew what I am"

"I understand" Akane withdrew her katana

As much as she wants to drive her sword straight to man's skull and out through the other one, she would never disobey Shiro or would do anything that would upset her.

"I think Ainz has a brain eater whose good at making people talk"

The brain eater Shiro referring to is Neuronist Painkill, the interrogator and torturer of Nazarick.

"I'll have to ask Ainz to help this gentleman be a little more...talkative"

The way Shiro smiled is if Hela switched for a brief moment. Akane grabbed the captured mercenary by the back of his neck and begins dragging him away just as Shiro uses the Gate spells for easier long distance travel.

 **IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Freyja demolished and made a large hole through the wall with a single strike from her fist. She lashed out her frustration on the nearest objects she could reach.

"Damn that Shirogane! Damn that Hela! Damn that undead!"

She couldn't accept her defeat at the hands of not only Hela, but also an undead necromancer. She sets her eyes on seeking revenge on the two for overpowering her and forcing her to retreat. This damage not only her emotional state, but her fragile pride as well.

"To lose to Hela and a mere undead. Just who they think they are are?! I'm Freyja, the Valkyrie Goddess who had never known defeat!"

Ever since the beginning, Freyja had never lost a single battle she had participated on, ranging from humans to undead.

"Next time, I'll make sure Hela will regret pissing me off. No one humiliates me and gets out alive. Not Hela...not a mere skeleton...not anyone!"

She thrust her spear and released linear energy that burned through a straight path, incinerating even the tiniest insect it made contact. Freyja, fueled by revenge, swore to prepare the next time she faces Ainz and Hela, hellbent on eliminating the two for the humiliation of retreat, a Valkyrie like her resents to do.

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

After discovering someone knew her identity, Shiro ventures in Re-Estize kingdom under a different guise to conceal her identity. Meanwhile, the opposing butlers Sebas and Nehemoth are unable to cooperate with each other until they find themselves facing opponents whose strength poses a threat.


	12. The Masked Assassin

**NOTE:** A flashback scene will be added soon. I will also correct some minor errors tomorrow (April 13, Wednesday).

* * *

The interrogation managed to force the assassin to reveal more details about the futile attempt to kill her. Whoever is truly behind this attempt knew her identity very well. Ainz suspected the mastermind is a player or worse, one of the Nine Gods.

"Ainz-sama, this bow is quite exquisite. The material it was made off has magical properties even I haven't experimented on"

Demiurge rubbed the bow filled with magic, even the slightest touch of his hand releases magical aura. It had become a habit of is, enjoying the sensation upon physical contact.

"Holy magic to be exact. This was designed to hurt demons and undead"

Demiurge studied the magical properties, deducing the divine imagine fused within the bow and arrow are specifically meant to take down demons and undead. From the exterior, it would appear as an ordinary bow with intricate designs, but those who expertise in magic will easily realize the weapon is enchanted by divine magic.

(A weapon from Yggrdasil in the hands of someone from here. How would a normal would come into possession a weapon of a player?)

Ainz rubbed his skeletal chin, thinking of every possibility to who and why a New world inhabitant would possess a powerful weapon from the game.

(Shiro said this was crafted from Alfheim. From what she said, the item primary item used to craft this bow...has a low chance to drop)

The bow is a powerful weapon for mid level players, but one material used to craft the weapon has a low chance to drop upon defeating specific monsters. Many players have complained about how difficult to obtain that certain material to the developers. Not only for the bow, the certain material is used to craft some high grade weapons as well.

"It isn't enchanted or made from the world tree, so this weapon isn't capable of killing Shiro. So why choose a weapon that's ineffective"

It's certain the assassin was hired to eliminate Shirogane, but the weapon used isn't even capable of scratching Shiro the least. This puzzled Ainz to what the mastermind is aiming by doing so.

"Demiurge, continue studying the bow and report to me if you discover something important. I'll check on the human"

"As you wish, Ainz-sama"

Demiurge is more than happy to study a player crafted weapon infused with magic and crafted from materials he isn't completely familiar.

"Ainz-sama, if you wish, I could send one of my own to gather more information about the mastermind" Demiurge wishes to volunteer

"No need. I had Sebas gather information. Along with him is Nehemoth, Shiro's demon butler"

Ainz never personally met Nehemoth, but Shiro informed Ainz how the demon butler Nehemoth is actually based on Sebas himself, the latter being Touch Me's creation. When creating NPCs that will serve as her personal bodyguards, Shiro thought of making one similar to the player she idealizes.

 **Re-Estize Kingdom**

Through the "interrogation", Shiro found one of the few leads forcefully spilled out by the assassin. He had Nehemoth accompany Sebas in following another lead while she handles this one. This clue involved another assassin who wields a weapon originating from the game. He and the assassin both obtained their weapons from the same mastermind.

"Maybe the guy in there knows something more than the other guy"

She observed the front of the hideout where the man entered. Stealth is an ability Shiro doesn't possess due to her warrior class, but she is agile and fast thanks to her class being focused on being a swordmaster.

[Use a spell and smoke him out]

"Maybe you forgot we're doing this on a low profile. That's why I followed Ainz's advise"

Shiro bent on one knee, sensing the presence inside the hideout with a basic skill. Her plan is to enter inside without causing a commotion and confront the man without resulting in his death. It's why she refrained from using any skills.

"...?"

There was a loud boom. A man is forced outside and the main reason for the unwanted change of plans is Evileye who surprised him with a sneak attack. Recognizing the petite girl, the man dragged his feet away with a prized dagger tightly gripped in his hand.

"Shit! To be busted by Blue Roses of all people! Boss is going to kill me"

His other pursuer, an assassin unsheathing a katana trailed after the fleeing target, aiming to cut down its mobility.

[If we didn't want to attract attention and kill that man, this would have been over a minute ago] Hela is annoyed

"We need him alive and if I were to use a spell here, it'll only make my goal pointless"

Shiro's aim is to gather information "under the radar", meaning she changed her appearance and attire in order track down the mastermind of the assassination attempt without being noticed as Shirogane, the vessel of the Goddess Hela. The assassin in black and white armor wearing a beast like mask trailing the man from the sidelines from the higher ground.

"I'm done playing this game"

She changed from a strength focused warrior to a on agility focused assassin. With her inhumane physical abilities, granted by her demon body and Hela's power, she wouldn't be able to pass off as an assassin.

[Shiro, now's the perfect time!]

Shiro chased the man all the way to the quiet alleyways until the twin ninjas emerged from the shadows and cut a paralyzing wound on the man's leg, causing him to collapse on the ground, his legs numb and refused to obey his command to move due to the paralyzing skill.

"Those two. Blue Roses..."

[The annoying weaklings. They're nuisances, let's kill them all]

"Wait..."

Hela is eager to kill the Blue Roses, seeing they could be of no use and they are much weaker compared to Shiro. They are seen as powerful adventurers by the kingdom, but even all of them combined isn't capable of laying a scratch on Serena, her weakest servant.

"...?" The twin ninjas noticed the masked assassin

She has the outfit of an assassin, but her sense of fashion is rather strange. Shiro did base her current outfit and style in typical assassins in video games and animated shows. She's particularly inspired by a certain assassin game involving a white hooded assassin with an iconic wrist blade.

"Good job, you two. What's the matter?" Lakyus, who had caught up to the two, asked

Tia and Tina both pointed at the ominous assassin stiffly standing in one spot, not moving the slightest. Even with the full mask on, they can tell the dark haired assassin is examining each and every single one of them.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who was after that guy, until you lot suddenly stepped in"

Shiro instantly replied, jumping down from the rooftop, gracefully landing on the solid ground as if her entire body weighed nothing.

"You're after him. Why's that?"

"I want to know where he got that weapon and who gave it to him. It's something personal..."

The all female adventurer group viewed the assassin with suspicion, Lakyus' sensing a tingling sensation while gripping her blade. It's as if her sword sensed ominous within the assassin whom they have never encountered before.

"Why is that?" Evileye joined in

[We can't tell them the real reason. Quick, make something up!]

"I was once an advunterer until my adventuring teammates were killed by someone who used the same weapon as that guy. I thought if I could track the source, I'd avenge my friends"

"What?!" Lakyus gasped

"They were my closest friends...until we were attacked. I was the only one who survived when my friends told me to run. Maybe...maybe I shouldn't have ran back then" Her voice shook for a moment

[Heh...?]

"That's why I haven't stopped searching by myself ever since. They were very important to me. That's why I'll make them pay" Shiro clenched her fists and changed her voice to someone with restrained anger

Hela is speechless to how generic and dramatic sounding Shiro's excuse. Rather, she's more shock at how she acted and even spoke like a typical tragic character seeking to avenge the friends she lost.

[What the hell is with that excuse! It's so out of character, you're creeping me out] Hela couldn't believe at what Shiro did

(Shut up. I have to convince them I'm innocent looking and normal)

Shiro bit at how she is disgusted to how she had to act like a typical character seen in most animated shows.

"That's terrible. You've been seeking to avenge your friends" Lakyus immediately fell for it

"Kid, we're tracking the source of this illegal magical weapons too since these guys have been killing people, normal or adventurers. That's why we took it upon ourselves to stop them"

Gagaran referred to the likes of the paralyzed man who struggled to crawl, but the twin ninjas stepped on his back to pin him in one spot. For a moment Shiro had the urge to draw her katana upon being called a "kid" due to her adolescent appearance despite her human age being in her twenties.

"What do we do with her, Lakyus?" Evileye whispered

"She's after these people for revenge. I think it would be a good idea have her lend us a hand" Lakyus whispered back

"I agree. We can't just let the kid wander around and chasing these people for revenge by herself. She might lose her path"

Gagaran worried the young assassin would stray into a darker path and become rogue. Shiro vacantly stared at them, slightly annoyed at how they pity her, but Hela giggles in entertainment.

"We could help you seek justice for your friends if you could help us with tracking down the source and put him behind bars" Lakyus made up her mind

"You don't have to do it by yourself, you know. There are people like us" Gagaran added

Shiro briefly clenched her fists, disliking the mere mention of justice as she believed justice to be nothing but a myth. She was born in a world where justice only applied to those in power and nothing but a myth to the common people like her.

"If you want justice, then you can help us achieve it. We're after the same person. That's why you don't have to do it by yourself anymore" Lakyus offered her by stretching out her hand

Gagaran lightly tapped Shiro's shoulders, persuading the slightly hostile warrior turned assassin in helping them with the current mission due to their mutual goal, save for the vengeance part.

[Shiro, these idiots could be useful, after all. If they're doing the same thing, then it'd be easier for us]

(What are you thinking?) Shiro whispered to herself

[Let's use this humans to lessen the trouble of tracking down the source. They might have more useful information since it looks like they've been doing this for a while]

Hela suggested to accept Lakyus offer as Blue Roses might be useful for their current mission of tracking down the source. Shiro isn't keen to the idea of cooperating with humans, but Ainz had done so a few times in his adventurer persona Momon. It was him who suggested for Shiro to do the same: use an alternate persona to blend in with humans.

"Alright. I want to make whoever is responsible pay...for my friends and the innocent people they killed" Shiro accepted Lakyus' hand

"...?!"

The moment their hands made contact with each other, Lakyus sensed the immense magical energy Shiro is suppressing through the use use of items. She is unaware of it, sensing it a brief tingling sensation like a shock passed to her.

(That was weird...)

Blue Roses is the group of typical heroes, kind and compassionate...yet naive and foolish. Shiro made up the story of avenging her friends in order to tap into their typical human compassion and easily gain their trust by appearing as a tragic character.

(There's something different about this girl. Not to mention, I feel uneasy when I look at her for some reason)

Evileye is the only one who didn't fully trust Shiro due to her mysterious nature which her comrades naively suddenly decided to trust.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to ask your name" Lakyus almost forgot

"My name is Ren...and it's an honor to meet the famous Blue Roses"

Shiro, or as she calls herself - Ren, removed her mask, a gesture of seeking their trust by revealing her identity. She retained her youthful and adolescent appearance, but she had to reform her entire appearance in order not to be recognized as Shirogane.

 **In an unspecified location**

On the way to their target location, the two butlers used their spare time to at least learn general information about each other. Their masters are allies so they must cooperate with each other to accomplish their current task.

"So you're Sebas Tian, the creation of the legendary Touch Me, the paladin whom my master greatly admire"

"Yes. Touch Me-sama is indeed my creator and I am proud to be created by one of the supreme beings"

"Shiro-sama based my creation on you, due to her admiration with your creator" Behemoth informed Sebas

"Then I feel honored"

"Truthfully speaking, I wish I could have met the man my master respects and admires"

"It's unfortunate only Ainz-sama is the only supreme being who remained while the others, even my creator, left" Sebas briefly lowered his head

Even if Sebas is loyal to Ainz, if he were to choose between Ainz and Touch Me, he would ultimately choose to side with his own creator. Much like the others, Sebas has his own issue of abandonment due to their creators leaving the guild due to real life issues and responsibilities.

"..."

The two stopped, at a hideout on the kingdom's outskirts where high grade weapons are said to be stashed and transported to be sold to the black market. According to the assassin, this is where he obtained his bow and arrow.

"I do hope there would be something of use here. My master is unhappy with the foolish attempt on her life"

Nehemoth fixed his collar and adjusted his glasses, prepared to combat the armed smugglers and guards inside. If possible, he wished to have no stains on his butler outfit right down to his gloves, despite carrying several pairs in combat. Unlike Sebas, Nehemoth is a demon who prefers cleanliness and orderliness, from cleaning the castle to killing his targets.

A butler must perform his duty with absolute accuracy.

That's always Nehemoth's motto. Even with little knowledge of of the demon butler, Sebas sensed Nehemoth reeks of blood, his ruthless and brutal nature laying behind the facade of a stoic gentleman.

"...?"

When the two entered by simultaneously side kicking the door open, men who were guarding the hideout, jolted at the uninvited guests. Much like the bow confiscated after the failed assassination attempt, they were readying to transport the same kind of weapons.

"Who are they?!"

"B-butlers?!"

They drew their bladed weapons from knives to swords, preparing to combat two unknown butlers who barged in their hideout.

"Gentlemen, we could do this peacefully or not. It depends on your choice" Sebas warns them beforehand

"Is there a need to warn them? They are humans. Violence is in their nature" Nehemoth adjusted his glasses

Sebas isn't even a given a chance to reply with the men suddenly attacking them. Of course the two butlers didn't hesitated the least to retaliate. Much like Sebas, Nehemoth also have the monk class, a class specializing in hand to hand physical combat.

"It puzzles me to why such lowly beings bother retaliating despite knowing how weak they are"

With one hand, Nehemoth effortlessly squeezes the man's skull, his flesh and blood bursting out of his unrecognizable head now, or at least what used to be his head.

"Humans will be humans. There's no changing them" Sebas couldn't care less

One by one with every human that dare to charge at them, they fell before the two butlers like the insects they are. With just one strike, their mere hands could easily take the life of a single human. They aren't humans, but they were both made to look like one.

"Sebas, do you sense that?" Nehemoth tosses away a struggling human and shifted his attention

"Someone's coming this way"

Sebas and Nehemoth readied an offensive stance, preparing to engage whoever is heading to their direction. Footsteps, not just two, but multiple...and running at high speed towards them.

"Above!"

Nehemoth exclaimed seconds before a large figure with multiple elongated legs crashes down to the hideout. Pincer like mouth and multiple round eyes, a large arachnid with a slightly humanoid body crack its own neck, all eyes focused on the two.

"You people...shouldn't be messing with our business"

The enormous spider could barely emit human sounding words, his vocabulary is still imperfect and incapable of speaking like a normal human.

"Grr! You...annoying. You two...must die!"

The arachnid spat out webs, but its webs are far stronger than the nets humans uses to capture large animals or targets. The webs it makes are far stronger than steel that even ordinary acid isn't capable of melting through it or not even swords could severe it.

"Repulsive insect, who sent you?" Nehemoth demanded to know

"The Great God Thrym, the mighty king of the frost giants! He...kill you all!"

Thrym is one of the Nine Realm Gods and he ruled Jotunheim, one of the nine realms.

"Hela hurt Freyja...Hela will pay! I, Arculean will kill you both!" The arachnid sprayed toxic chemicals

Other than webs, he is capable of releasing the venom he stores in his body. While he could inject the venom in his victim through his pair of fangs capable of biting through still, he could release it as poison that could paralyze and of course kill anyone with low poison resistance.

"Your creator is one of the Nine Gods, who is this Thrym he spoke of?"

Sebas has no knowledge about the Nine Gods so he asked Nehemoth who is made by Shiro, one of the Nine Gods.

"Shiro-sama doesn't speak much about her fellow Gods due to certain reasons, but my master mentioned how this Thrym is connected with the Goddess Freyja"

"The one who attacked Albedo-sama and Shlltear-sama"

Of course Sebas knew Freyja as she was the one who injured not only Albedo and Shalltear, but Tremor and Akane as well.

"This vermin seems to know a lot. I suggest we bring him back alive"

"If we could bring him alive" Sebas tightened his fists

Nehemoth is rather upset how Arculean's acidic and poisonous spit had damaged his sleeve, a part of the attire he meticulously assure to keep in perfect condition.

"For damaging my clothing, I will rip out your legs and gouge out your eyes"

He removed his glasses and cracked his neck, his eyes dilated with pure killing intent. In a normal point of view, being angered for damaging a sleeve is exaggeration, but Nehemoth takes offend anything regarding his creator had "given" to him upon his creation.

(This killing intent...) Sebas sense the killing intent flowing out of him

Sebas and Nehemoth turned their feet at different direction, utilizing their speed for a pincer attack. As fragile as Arculean's arachnid limbs may be, his body is capable of withstanding blunt blows even from two level one hundred monk class.

"I suggest you start speaking before I rip out one of your legs"

"Hahahaha! Try if you can...demon!"

Arculean moved two of his front legs, swinging it as an offensive weapon to retaliate against the two butlers specializing in dealing heavy physical blows.

"What a stubborn defense" Nehemoth jumped back

"Agreed" Sebas did the same

"His defense maybe high, but his intelligence...not so much. Someone with a common sense wouldn't reveal important information after all" Nehemoth faintly smiled as he swept back his jet black hair

No matter how many times their fist or leg would make contact the arachnid, he refused to budge, and remained sturdy at where he stood.

"Even if I'm not holding back, it doesn't seem my attacks affect him" Sebas cracked his knuckles

"Mine as well" Nehemoth sighed

"Then we'll have to think a way to defeat this one. Failure is not an option"

"Agreed" Nehemoth readied to battle once again

"You done? I'm bored...you two...are boring!"

The enormous humanoid spider Arculean tilted his head left and right, viewing the two as weaker than him due to how their attacks have little damage to his sturdy arachnid body. No matter how high his defense is, the two combat butlers knew no defense will remain intact.


	13. The Second God

Blue Rose arrived minutes late at the scene. A man...or at least was a man...tore apart everyone around him. As a result, what could have been just a normal smuggle turned into a bloody carnage. The culprit, leaning lifeless on a corner, still had the weapon in his hand.

[A demonic weapon. He got possessed and rampaged until his frail human body gave up]

Hela sensed lingering magic in the weapon and grotesquely mutated corpse.

[These kind of weapons. I can sense Thyrm within them. Don't tell me that guy is here too?!]

"Thyrm? Freyja's ex-husband? If he's here then he's not going to be happy that we best the shit out of her"

Shiro murmured to herself while Blue Rose is too occupied investigating the scene.

"The Queen of the Valkyries and the King of the Giants. My least likely matchup"

[Both of them have dominated their player hosts so we'd get our ass kicked if we take them on both]

Hela stated her worry she and Shiro would not be able to match two World Gods at the same time. Shiro had never truly questioned to why she wasn't fully overtaken like the others. Hela is one of them, but she chose to remain in a symbiotic bond with Shiro. The last time Hela had to overtake Shiro is when she fought against Freyja.

"Lakyus, you shouldn't push yourself too much. Your condition is getting worse" Evileye worried

"Condition?" Shiro asked our of curiosity

"Lakyus' body weakened and has been in pain ever since that fight with that white demon with a sword" Gagaran answered

[She's cursed...by my magic. Shiro, you must have infected her when you fought them]

(Now that I think about it. I remember putting a curse at that time. Who knew a simple status effect have this much impact in reality)

Shiro shrugged her shoulders, barely caring that Lakyus is in pain because of her doing. She is a devil and inflicting suffering on a mere human doesn't faze her.

[Hmm...you're not planning on undoing your devil's curse?]

(Why would I do that? Humans are...expendable, weak, and fragile...)

Hela is unsurprised at Shiro's certain hate for other humans despite being human once herself.

"...?!"

The symbols on the weapon of the deceased culprit glowed brightly and Shiro leaped backward to evade the imminent danger without warning the others, the corpse moved. Manipulated by the weapon as a lifeless corpse, the mutated culrpit lunged at Evileye who barely dodged his slash.

"Undead magic, huh. Hela, that's your thing, right?"

[Yeah. Just destroy the weapon. The puppet would just regenerate since it's both possessed and dead]

Able to engage in combat after a while, Shiro drew out her Excalibur disguised as a shinobi's katana. Gagaran punched the man right to his jaw and broke his neck. Much to their horror, the man simply snapped back his neck and attacked one again.

[I don't like it when someone else uses undead magic against me. I mean I'm the Goddess of Death and Queen of the Undead world!]

Blue Roses couldn't get close with the man solely swinging his blade at every direction. With a deceased corpse, the weapon is able to pass the physical body's limit added by undead magic.

"...?!" The corpse switched attention to Shiro

With incoherent screaming, the dead body leaped towards Shiro and tossed both of them out of the window, falling out a second story hideout.

"Grr...rraagh...!"

"Tch! Annoying puppet!"

She severed both of the undead puppet's arms, but the powerful curse caused him to regrow his lost arms in mere seconds.

"One after another, more headaches are coming...ever since some idiot tried to kill me"

[If it's the doing of one of the Gods, then it's after me]

"Figures. You're not the most likeable of the nine"

[I'm the black sheep of the nine. Admittingly, I'm a troublesome undead Goddess] Hela chuckles

When Shiro first arrived in New World, Hela kept quiet and dormant until the fiasco with Freyja when Shiro meets Hela for the first time in New World. Ever since Shiro allowed Hela in her, the two would oftently converse, making it look like Shiro was talking to noone.

"I don't have time for this! I'll just turn him to ash!"

Shiro sheathed her blade and grabbed both of his arms with a solid grip.

"Hell flame"

Even if Shirogane is a warrior, she is capable of using spells and magic thanks to. Hela's power. Though unlike the other Gods, Hela controls the amount of power flowing in Shiro. Hela may be a powerful Goddess due to her immense undead and unholy magic, but her restraint in magic made her weaker than other Gods and their player hosts.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm coming for you"

Shiro firmly stated as the corpse disintegrates with the intense heat of the hellish black flames engulfing him. She knew the puppet was being controlled by whoever cursed him so she also knew the puppeteer have access to the corpse's senses.

"...!"

Shiro collapsed on the ground, barely able to move herself, she looked up in the annoyingly bright sky.

"Damn..."

She lifted her arm and grunted at the sound on her forearm. No one in New World had ever injured her, let alone cause her to bleed. It only meant someone used a weapon specifically countering a God's power, a weapon imbued with unique magic.

"I got wounded. Ugh...I feel dizzy all of a sudden. Hey Hela, what did that fucker cut me with?"

...

"Hela? Hela? Great, talk about signal lost..."

She hears voices calling her "Ren", but the small damage done to her slow shuts down her consciousness. As she closes her eyes, she hears Odin's host, the player who prefers to be called Daoran, curiously asking her.

"Shirogane, have you been having doubts?"

"Beats me. I don't really payy attention much to my own feelings" Shiro shrugged her shoulder

"You say that, but that's not the truth"

"Perhaps I've been having doubts. Wondering what I have been forgetting"

"What you have been forgetting?" Daoran raised an eyebrow

"What about you, Daoran?"

"I feel as if I've been forgetting a piece of my past, but there's no point in jumping to conclusions yet"

Daoran in levelheaded and pragmatic, two traits that made him the defacto leader of the nine. He has his own doubts, but he sets them aside in order not to interfere with her duty as the leader.

"Shirogane, about Izumi-san...ah, nevermind"

"I...zumi...?"

"It's just a person...who's no longer here"

Sometimes she could never understand Magala Daoran's thoughts as he is not the outspoken type. More importantly, she finds him mysterious and secretive which makes her trust to him doubtful.

MEANWHILE

Though annoyed at how an inconvenience and a hassle their opponent is, one arachnid is no match against two level 100 monks. Its defense is meant to defend against physical blows, but the damage it can take is limited which is it's flaw.

"I...I'm strong...so how could I lose...?"

Fallen in utter disbelief, he backed away at the opponents who attacked him both relentlessly and mercilessly. Arculean was so certain his defense can hold against two of them, but he failed to analyze the strength of his enemies even before the fight.

"Because you're opponents happened to be stronger than you" Nehemoth replied

"You lost so I suggest you surrender. We prefer it if we bring you back alive"

The two butlers wanted to bring their opponent as he possess knowledge they seek.

"There's no point in resisting"

The arachnid softly growled, refusing to surrender so easily even at the sign of complete defeat.

"I will not return a disgrace!"

Even with his armor broken and legs severed, he mustered enough strength to lunge at the two, but Sebas knocks him away with a jab right to the jaw, breaking one of his sharp teeth.

"Fighting to the very end, how troublesome" Sebas dusted off his coat

With his remaining legs, he attempted to stand up once more. Before the arachnid could prepare another attempt, markings glowed all over his body.

"...?" Both butlers are confused

The arachnid panicked, unsure at what's happening and begun to fear for his own life when he realized it is the doing of his creator.

"W-wait, I can still fight. Don't do this, master!"

The spell activated and ice crept to every part of his body. Slowly freezing him from the inside out in subzero temperature.

"I haven't completely lost yet! I...I-"

He begged at the last minute of his life even after being deemed a total failure that his own creator chose to kill him rather than let his enemies capture him alive and confess what he knew. The ice froze his entire body solid and before the two could approach, his frozen cracked. The crack continued to spread until his frozen body shattered looked minced meat.

"Looks like we're going to return empty handed" Nehemoth sighed

"Not completely empty handed. He did mention his master is someone called Thrym" Sebas remembered

"Thrym, the King of the Giants and one of the Nine Gods. Well, no wonder he was killed..."

It was clear the arachnid was killed since his master doesn't want him to reveal anything about him.

NAZARICK

Sebas returned to Nazarick and the first thing he did is report his encounter and findings to Ainz.

"Hmm...so he was killed by his own master before he could be captured"

Ainz thought how this Thyrm would do anything to prevent any information about him from being known by his enemies to the point of sacrificing his own servants.

(If this Thrym is someone Shiro knows, then it wouldn't be difficult to find more about him)

As long as they have knowledge of who and what kind of opponent they are going to deal with, Ainz knows tracking him would be less difficult.

"Ainz-sama?"

"Even if his master killed him, Shiro might have information of who this Thyrm is"

It didn't matter if the servant is killed, he managed to reveal his own master's name which is a mistake since Shiro would realize who he is as he one of the Nine Gods. After Sebas' report, Ainz visits Demiurge to analyze the frozen pieces of what remains of the opponent they fought.

"What can I do for you, Ainz-sama?"

"Demiurge, I would like you to study this sample. See if you can analyze anything"

"Blocks of ice?"

"This used to be an arachnid, but his master killed him by freezing him solid and shattered"

"I see! If it has magical properties, then I would report my findings as soon as possible"

Demiurge is Ainz's "go to" guy when analyzing and studying anything whether it's magic, object...or even people. He performs experiments of several experiments, like his "happy farm".

RE-ESTIZE KINGDOM

Shiro wakes up lying in a bed. She turns her head to the side seeing Evileye, with her mask off, watching her nearby.

"You woke up. I thought you were going to die" Evileye sighed

"Have you been watching me sleep?"

"Of course not! I'm not some creepy pervert!"

Shiro smirked, teasing her on purpose knowing how she would react. After that brief moment, she remembered being injured. She lifted her arm and checked for the wound only to see it not present at all. She healed very quickly and Evileye noticed how her wound healed completely within a couple of hours. Healing magic didn't work on the injury, but it healed on its own.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"There's some place I need to go. I can't waste my time doing nothing"

She needed an excuse to leave without any of the Blue Rose suspecting her. If her identity is exposed, then she'd have no choice but to fight and kill them. She grabbed her blade and prepared to leave.

"You just can't go out on your own yet. You need to rest!" Evileye tried to block her

"Don't stop me"

"You might get yourself killed if you venture on your own after you just woke up"

(This is one annoying vampire)

While she restrained herself from resorting to killing Evileye to end this quickly, she preferred her method to be less suspicious and bold.

"Sorry" Shiro softly apologized

"For what?"

"For this"

She knocked out Evileye with a powerful strike to her neck and moved her out of the way as soon as she was knocked out.

"Nothing personal. Be thankful I didn't bother killing you"

Shiro left an unconscious Evileye and went her way. Unfortunately, Lakyus and the others had brought the weapon to the guild for examination.

[Shiro, you're still alive?]

"I should be saying the same thing to you"

[Hmm...our link was momentarily disrupted when you took that hit]

"Yeah. I'm surprised it managed to injure me"

[Then it's a weapon from one of the Nine Gods. Only their magic can harm another]

"I can't be hurt or die from anything else except for the other Gods"

[Not exactly. That weapon did hurt you, but it's laughable to think that it would kill you]

Hela chuckled since even a weapon enchanted by one of them couldn't possibly slay a God. The best it could do is negate their impenetrable defense and injure them.

"Why did I passed out though?"

[Beats me. Probably a status effect]

Shiro removed her disguise as soon as they are out of any human's sight, relieved she is finally back in her original form.

ELJUDNER

She returned to her castle after finally returning from her "little exploration with those humans" as Garmr would describe it.

"Welcome back, Shiro-sama"

The towering Dullahan in a form of a suit of armor wielding a large battle axe bowed to her. At first glance he emits a menacing vibe due to his size, deep voice, and a pair of red glowing dots serving as his eyes. Unlike the others, he will not resort to violence unless necessary.

"Has Nehemoth returned?" She asked

"Yes"

"I see. I wonder if he found anything useful"

The Dullahan followed him to the throne room where some of his servants are there waiting for her. The only ones who are present are Tremor, Garmr, Nehemoth, Serena and Hanzo the Dullahan currently with Shiro.

"Akane, Arkhangel, and Nidhogg are at their respective missions at the moment" Hanzo reported

"I see. Nehemoth, what have you found out?"

She say by her throne like she usually do. It became a habit of her and instinctively does so whenever she's inside the room.

"I apologize for unable to bring the enemy alive"

"What happened?"

"We fought an arachnid who possess valuable information, but he was killed to prevent being captured alive"

"Desperate measure, huh. That's unsurprising"

There are going to be instances where a target needed alive will be killed before they could do so and this became that instance.

"Did you manage to learn anything?"

"Yes. Fortunately, he was foolish enough to reveal the name of his master...Thrym"

Shiro felt Hela's surprise at the mention of the King of Giants' name which confirmed what Hela sensed at the massacre.

"The King and God of Giants, huh. Figures..."

"What shall be the next step, Shiro-sama?" Nehemoth asked for next instructions

(First, the ex-wife...not the ex-husband. This is annoying...)

Shiro knew both Freyja and Thyrm are bound to work together to eliminate her which will prove troublesome as Hela can't draw out her full power without overtaking Shiro completely. Hela herself is stronger than the two and can fight them in equal footing together, but she's weaker due to the limit of her current power.

"The arachnid was killed after we incapacitated him. At which point his master froze him to death"

"Ice magic. A specialty of Thrym" Shiro shrugged her shoulders

Shiro thought about her encounter with Freyja when thinking about of another fight with another God. The only reason she managed to beat her even with her limited power was because she had Ainz with her.

"Before I deal with Thyrm, I had to locate him first"

"Then please leave the tracking to me, Shiro-sama" Garmr volunteered

"Garmr? Tracking and hunting is your specialty so I will allow you on this task"

Shiro allowed Garmr to be the one assigned to tracking Thrym's whereabouts.

"Serena, I'm leaving the retrieval of the weapon the Blue Rose confiscated to you"

"Finally some action!" The childish dark elf jumped in joy

"Do whatever it takes to retrieve the weapon. There's something I want to study"

"Then killing is fine?"

"Yes" Shiro nodded

The young dark elf sparkled with joy, excited that she is finally given an important mission. Shiro looked at her arm where her she had the wound. It temporarily cut off her link with Hela. Shiro doesn't remove the possibility that Thyrm has a method of doing it himself. The attack on Nehemoth and Sebas then the attack on her meant Thrym is aware of her existence.

LATER

Shiro sat by the garden with her sword in front of her. She closes her eyes and spoke to Hela within her own mindscape. The undead Goddess is unhappy at the situation rather than worried. She swept her long dark hair and deeply exhaled.

"Thrym, huh. He's obviously mad what we did to Freyja...even after they were divorced"

As Hela moves so does the hanging fabric on her waist connected to her outfit. At this point, Hela's normal gaze that looked menacing at first glance no longer fazes Shiro. Though she would always instinctively set her attention on the half of Hela's face with dark lines and markings reaching down to the arm.

"You're not worried?"

"Thrym is an idiot like Freyja. He's not good at complicated strategies like Njord. If it's someone like Odin, then we're good as dead"

"It makes me wish Mezakuchi was here for a helping hand" Shiro mentioned him solemnly

"Well, he's dead...so there's that. I wonder what happened to Surtur though" Hela rubbed her her chin

While Shiro long accepted Mekazuchi's death, she never found out how he died and who killed him. If it was one of the Gods, then she'd avenge him if the culprit is in New World too.

"We can only prepare for Thyrm and possibly Freyja" Shiro returned to the topic

"That bitch would jumped out at any opportunity to kill me" Hela chuckled

"We never found out where Freyja was hiding so we were never able to deal with her before all of this"

"Those two are predictable so it wouldn't be too difficult to deal with them both"

"That and they're not very compatible"

"When the time comes to fight again, I won't hold back against them"

Even saying that, Hela knew if she does release her full power, Shiro's soul would be sacrificed. She never revealed why she refused to sacrifice her own vessel for much freedom and free usage of her power.

 _I wonder if there will be a time where I will be forced to make a heavy drcion...for her._


	14. Challenge between Gods

Odin wanted to banish Hela somewhere far away from Asgard much like her other two siblings, but Njord and Skadi convinced Odin to have Hela in their foster care until she reached maturity. They wanted to prove to Odin that despite Hela's dark powers and half corrupted appearance, she could learn goodness if taught right.

"It's going to be alright. I'll be your sister since you don't get to see your siblings" Freyja wanted to make her smile

"My sister?"

"Yeah! We may not be related by blood, but that doesn't mean we couldn't be sisters"

"Well...I always wanted to know what it feels like to have a sister...since I had two brothers"

Hela found comfort in her adoptive sister Freyja, but at some point in their adult life, the two sisters clashed with one another and bitter hatred formed with each other. With Hela's power growing, she found her place in Helheim when she found herself at home with the realm filled with coldness that could make even a bodiless spirit shiver. It was Helheim where she unlocked her powers without restraint. Her power over the undead and unholiness made her the Goddess of Death.

"Goddess of Death. The daughter of the trickster God"

When Hela left Helheim for a while to find a place to think in Midgard, she met Surtur, the ruler of the fire giants of Muspelheim.

"You spend your time either with the dead or by yourself" Sutur sat near her

Surtur emits heat strong enough to melt steel without even touching him, but Hela is a Goddess so his heat and flames doesn't bother her. Despite Surtur's intimidating size and demonic face, he is calm and thoughtful unlike the image of a fiery tempered destroyer others makes him to be.

"You're either by yourself or with some flaming animals" Hela replied, rather bored

"The other Gods fear you for your appearance and unholy magic, but I do not"

"Why is that?" Hela looked up at him out of curiosity

"Because despite half of you scarred with black tattoos, you are a child seeking for comfort"

"..."

"They fear what you are, but refused to understand who you are. Hela, the other Gods are narrow-minded who doesn't see through the heart"

Surtur stood up and before he walked away, he stated what also Hela thought. The other Gods judged her for what she is, but doesn't even try to understand her.

"If you wish, I could be your friend"

"Stop spouting such nonsense, you giant burning coal" Hela refused to looked at him

The fire giant scoffed, knowing Hela is unsure whether she would accept his offer of friendship since she never thought of befriending anyone. Unable to meet her family anymore, Surtur knew Hela felt alone and grew bitter to everyone else after she isn't allowed to be happy.

* * *

 _There's a voice inside my head?_

 _Who are you anyway?_

 _I see...so that's the case..._

 _What would she say about this?_

Hela remembered her previous player host before Shiro. That player played a role to why Hela act the way she is with Shiro. Why she hasn't overtaken her unlike the other Gods. It was personal for her not to reveal her own secret, but she feared one of the Gods might reveal it soon.

"Choosing you to become mine was no coincidence. I wish I could tell you more..."

While currently in control of Shiro, she sat by the open garden and admired the peaceful scenery. She was never able to appreciate Eljudner back in Helheim as she never took the time to do such thing. All Hela thought about is fending off the players who are foolish enough to think they stood a chance against her.

"Shirogane...Shimura Ayane. I wonder how it would have turned out if I had chosen you first?"

Hela speaks in a mournful tone, as if she's grieving for someone she had grown attached to. Akane, observes her from a distance, with Nidhogg approaching the troubled vampire swordmaster.

"Is there something wrong?" The dragonoid druid asked while chewing on a root

"Lately, Shiro-sama have been acting off. There are times she's normal and there are times I sense...she's different"

Akane worried her master is buried in worry, but she was reluctant to inquire Shiro about this. She worried Shiro might get upset if asked by something personal.

"It's like she's a different person, yes?" Nidhogg guessed

"Yeah. She would act way off as if it's not our master"

Nidhogg rubbed his chin at Akane's suspicion. Unlike Akane, Nidhogg sensed a change in Shiro's aura from time to time. He suspected Shiro carries an unknown force inside her that surfaces occasionally.

"I'm quite interested"

While the two pondered at the mystery revolving their creator, the latter remained silent with her eyes closed and her mind focused on a past memory.

"Hela"

[What is it?]

"I've been meaning to ask you. Who was your previous host? Before me"

[...]

Hela had no response as if it was a sensitive topic to her which Shiro found odd even for Hela.

"What's the matter?"

[It's something I don't know I can tell you...]

Within a mindscape, the two consciousness co-existing within the same body spoke head on.

"Why?" Shiro easily noticed Hela's solemn tone

[My previous host was someone...I dare not to bring up again, especially to you]

"I see..."

She didn't bother pestering Hela about the player she used as a vessel before her and focused on another topic.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you why you doesn't talk much about your life?"

[Huh? What's with the sudden question?]

"I've been thinking how you don't even talk about your life before the game and everything. Back when you're a Goddess with a body"

[There's nothing good to talk about my past. I'll just complain how I hated a lot of things]

Hela would only complain about her past and Shiro doesn't want to listen to Hela's renting and complaining her rough childhood and adulthood.

[I mean, even in Helheim there's always something that would make me complain. The bridge keeper sleeping on the job and that stupid bird pecking on the dead and blowing wind to my face"]

"Let's talk about something else..."

[Okay. It's your turn. You never talked about your past]

"What is there to talk about? My world was a shithole. My parents died when I was eighteen. I tolerated working my ass off in a shitty company that pays shit because...because..."

Other than forcing to work or you'll die by being jobless, Shiro felt as if there's another reason why he tolerated the suffering of working in a corporation run by filthy suits.

"I feel like...there's something else in my life that seems missing. I can't put my finger on it, but I know I'm supposed to remember something"

[Forget it. I don't want to wait until you remember what it is]

Hela got bored rather quickly and ended their conversation. Shiro wanted to discuss with Hela about what they should do with the imminent threat of the Jotnar King, but it seems the Goddess is knocked out of the mood.

"Let's talk about Thyrm when you stop sulking"

[I'm not sulking!]

"Yes you are. I can tell because we're literally sharing one body"

Even with their differences, Hela manages to coexist with Shiro and hasn't shown any sign that she would harm her. At the very least for her, Shiro doesn't seem to mind Hela switching without prior notice...most of the time. Shirogane only finds it annoying when she wakes up feeling dizzy like she was drunk.

 **TOMB OF NAZARICK**

Shiro, rather Hela, shared information about the King of Giants to Ainz as she knew about him more than the two players.

"A frost giant, you say"

"My knowledge on his abilities is limited since I never fought him. I'm not the type to pick fights just because I'm strong"

"I see..." Ainz nods as he scans a book brought by Hela

Not only she observes, she keeps information about the other Gods as she writes them knowing it will be needed in the future.

"It's clear that he's aware who is he dealing with. I'm sure he knows I'm at a disadvantage"

"Why is that?"

"He knows I'm not at full power. I can't freely use my magic while bound to Shiro"

"You once mentioned the other Gods dominated their hosts, but you didn't" Ainz raised an important question

"I am a Goddess of my word so I can't tell the reason yet. It's my promise to her"

"I understand"

Ainz respected Hela not revealing the true reason as she mentions about keeping her word and a promise to someone.

"Besides, if I take over...that means Shirogane will die"

"You really care about Shiro. You're willing to hold your own freedom just so she won't die"

"It's because of my previous host before Shiro. That girl is the reason I waited for Shiro to come to me so I'll choose her as my next host"

"You waited for the raid Shiro was a part of? You knew her before you met her"

Ainz immediately realized Hela knew Shiro before they even met. The Goddess of Death waited for Shiro to come to her castle just to choose her.

"Hahaha. Time was running out. I could have a chosen another vessel, but at that time...she was my only choice"

Hela momentarily closed her eyes, remembering the face and voice of the player she possessed before Shiro. She was a girl with long blonde hair and dark red eyes. Despite her seeming naively perspective, that girl understood the world for what it is and didn't cling to false hope.

"Rather than me, we should focus on Thrym's next move. He wouldn't straight up attack like an idiot. He want to anticipate who he's dealing with first" Hela sighed

"Then we need to assess his strength, abilities, and forces"

Ainz is still wondering about Hela's connection with Shiro and why she chose her as her next vessel.

 **SOMEWHERE**

Sitting on a mountain's summit, the frost giant Thyrm looked blankly at the land beneath him. With his great by his hand, he thought about the his next plan after his servant failed so he had to eliminate him.

"The trickster's children prove themselves to be great threats. Among the three siblings, Hela's immense magic far surpasses the other two...yet Odin had her rule Helheim"

Thrym smashed a nearby rock with a single swing of his massive sword, lingering on his past anger with Odin who failed to make sure the three "cursed children" isn't going to lose a threat to the other Gods.

"Skadi and Njord were worse fools. To raise an abomination like Hela...aiming to change what she really is"

Thyrm is one of the Gods that saw the three siblings as threat to the other realms. Yet Skadi and Njord raised her when her own father left her and her other two siblings. The two thought they will prove the other Gods someone as innocent as Hela could never be a threat if guided by the right people.

"To think my ex-wife thought of her as a sister even not by blood..."

The frost giant grunted, thinking how foolish the other Gods are. Now that Hela's existence is confirmed in New World, Thrym smiled at the opportunity to eliminate the Goddess of Death seeing she is still bound to her vessel.

"Bardim, any news on Freyja - Oh...you finally showed up"

He slowly looked behind, wanting to know the result of one of his subordinates sent to deliver a message to Freyja. He sighed, seeing it was Freyja who horribly pummelled his messengers and tossed their barely breathing body in a corner. Annoyed at the giant's pestering, she came out of hiding and delivered her response personally.

"You're really getting in my nerves, Thrym. I don't like it when assholes like piss me off"

"You're anger hasn't subsided ever since your defeat"

Freyja unleashed magical energy that the ground beneath her cracked, feeling the pressure of her anger driven power.

"No one kills Hela...but me!"

"...!"

"Don't you dare go after Hela or I'll kill you before I'll kill her!"

The savage Goddess threatened the King of Giants and knowing her, Thyrm knows Freyja wouldn't hesitate to shred him to pieces if he does something that would set her off, such as killing Hela since Freyja wanted to kill her adoptive sister with her bare hands without any help.

"Then how about an alternative" Thyrm wanted to propose a new plan

"Huh?"

"I will deal with that undead ally of hers. That necromancer played a part in your defeat, didn't he?"

"If that stupid skeleton didn't arrive, I would have finished off Hela! I was so close!"

Unfortunately for her, Ainz arrived and dealt significant damage to her and Hela awakened inside Shiro and baffled her until she is critically injured.

"If I take out her ally, then you can have Hela without anyone getting in the way"

"Hmm...I'm interested" Freyja smirked

"Hela isn't at her full power so she wouldn't come out. That's why I'll make her come out"

Shiro and Hela had been quiet and their whereabouts is hard to track most of the time for the two Gods. They have yet to locate Eljudner as Hela used a spell to conceal them from the Gods ever since the encounter with Freyja. Of course, Hela isn't too stupid to let the likes of Freyja locate her base.

"Alright, I'll accept your help...Thyrm, but you will only away the pests away. Hela is mine to kill"

"I know your grudge against her, Freyja. You can have her to yourself" Thrym nodded

Thyrm is somewhat glad Hela couldn't release her full power since she refused to overtake Shiro unlike them who overwhelmed their hosts a long time ago.

"...before the others"

"The others?" Freyja looks confused

"Freyja, we are not the only ones here. Just two days ago, I sensed the mad God here as well"

"Hahaha...what could be possibly do?"

"Not just him. Njord might be here as well"

Freyja clicked her tongue knowing Njord would be a big nuisance much like Hela if left alone, but neither of them are certain of his presence in New World.

"We can't be certain yet" Freyja turned her back

"..."

"Just don't forget my prey is mine to hunt alone"

Freyja reminded Tryhm before leaving the concealed mountain. She woul kill anyone, even her ex-husband, if someone else kills Freyja. She had been itching to kill the Goddess of Death even before they lost their bodies, but Hela always thwarts her attempts.

"Looking down at me all the time just because you're born strong. I'll wipe out the proud face of yours...Hela"

Hela was simply adopted into the family when Njord and Skadi convinced Odin not to banish Hela to another realm much like her two siblings. The two Gods managed to proved them right when Hela didn't caused chaos until she reached maturity. Though she left the Aesir Gods to stay in Helheim, becoming it's Goddess and ruler as her power synchronized and bonded with the realm of the dead.

 **DEEP WITHIN A FOREST**

Two days of searching and lead to nothing. Shiro could have gone out as "Ren", but she got weary of The Giant King's games and made herself obvious in the open.

"Ashes, scorches...and burns. Trhym didn't do this. No way he could use fire magic. Only a fire giant from Muspelheim can"

Thanks to Hela, Shiro can sense traces of magic more keenly than magic user in the Guild.

"...?!"

Shiro jumped back when a magic circle appeared right before her and drew her sword, preparing for any kind of ambush Trhym has in store for her.

"Huh?"

Rather than a surprise attack, Tryhm appeared as a form of projection created from icy cold winds, similar Jotunheim's highest mountain.

"To reveal yourself that easily, have you given up Hela?"

Shiro lowered her sword, Hela quickly switching to speak with her. Unlike previous times, Shiro was prepared for Hela suddenly switching control over her own body. The Goddess of Death glared at the projection with deep scorn, showing how much she dislikes most of the Gods.

"You like being high and mighty so much, come out and stop playing childish pranks like a pussy"

Hela insulted him as she doesn't tolerate him as much as Freyja. Between Tryhm and Hela, the latter is more powerful, but knowing Hela is not at full power, the Giant King is confident to face her.

"Hela, can you really act so confident when you're not at full power"

"You're so confident because I'm not full power. If I was, you'd be shitting your giant pants by now"

Hela has no love for her fellow Gods and wouldn't hesitate to kill any of them if given the chance. She had a rough childhood and she barely remembers the time she was happy. All she could remember is that she was happy the way she is with her siblings...until the three of them were separated.

"In fact, you're the coward among the Gods. You'd hide and only come out if opportunity is on your side. That's why Freyja left you"

"Hmph. You talk big for someone who had gone soft to her host"

"Soft, huh. That's a funny thing to say"

"I know very well you have yet to reveal your dirty little secret, Hela"

Hela clenched her fists, to prevent herself from slipping out of her normal composure.

"The reason why you set aside your own freedom for one mere human. I know what happened"

"I see. Then you know why I want to rip Freyja's head off. Of course I'd rip off your head first, so I'd start digging my own grave if I were you"

Hela breaks the magic circle and break the communication between them. Shortly later, Shiro returns to be in control of her own body.

"Hela?"

[It was Trhym. The fact that he managed to pinpoint my exact location and project himself...]

"He's not far away, huh"

[Yeah. That's why he easily found where we are since we're in his scope of detection]

Shiro sensed Hela's worry, but she sensed it's not because of Thrym posing a threat to them, but something personal. Hela, in truth, is afraid to confess what she knew about Shiro's life and how she is involved with her.

"Hela, he will be coming for us"

[Then we'll wait and shove his sword right down his throat]

"Can we really beat him when you're not even at full power"

Shiro knew they have little to no chance to defeating the King of Giants, despite being one of the weakest Gods, since Hela can barely draw out half of her power.

[We won't know unless we try]

"I see...so we're going to die"

[Don't start digging your grave, idiot! He should be the one who's digging his own grave]

"Hela, if it comes to the worst...do what you must" Shiro lowered her head

[Shirogane...]

"Don't ever hesitate, Hela. I trust you..."

[...]

Shirogane trusted Hela to the point she would allow the Goddess to share control with her, but Hela fell quiet knowing she would destroy Shiro's trust if she were to confess her real connection with her life.

Trust, huh. Will you still trust me when you find out I made your life worse?


	15. The Giant King and the Undead Goddess

Thyrm, the King of the Jotunheim giants

Shirogane stares at her sword, the one she usually swings about, stabbing and severing people's body parts. She either uses all types of swords but she finds the katana in her hand her favorite.

[Thyrm is a brute and weak. On a normal fight I'd erase him instantly but we're at a disadvantage right now]

"Hela, do you think I don't have anything to deal with the Giant King?"

[Shirogane?]

"If I'm going to deal with a giant then I'd have to use the power of one"

[Huh? The power of one? Where the hell are you going to get one?]

"Not just any giant but a giant with a divine status close to the Vanir gods"

She sheathed her sword, looking clearly concerned despite her implication she might have an ace on her sleeve. Walking past the hallways of her own castle and teleporting to the most secure section of her domain, she stops at the empty corridor.

[Your vault where you keep your treasures and items?]

"Correct"

Even at the corridor, a four-legged beast with elongated limbs quietly growls while clinging to the concrete wall and ceiling, guarding even the passage to the vault. Of course Shirogane won't leave the area where her most important items are stored unsecured. Just before entering the sealed door she can easily open by reaching her out hand, she briefly looked left and right. A masked maid and butler standing still as if they're inanimate objects stand guard while the master of the castle enters by herself.

[Do you even have an item for that huge bastard?]

"I have the perfect item but I don't know how long I could wield since I'm not a full God" Shirogane stretches out her hand and activated a magical circle

[...?!]

A full set of blazing red armor and sword is displayed before her, shocking Hela who recognized the weapon.

[Surtr's sword?! The sword of the Fire giant King. The Giant who is almost a God by power and divinity]

"Mezakuchi was Surtr's old host before he got killed off. Before he got killed in real life, he left his armor and sword to me"

[The sword that pierced the earth and brought Ragnarok, huh. At least that's what's according to human legend. Ours is a bit different]

"How different?"

[Freyja's old man adopted me when my brothers got kicked out. Her parents were nice but Freyja was a complete bitch from the start]

It's clear how Hela hated Freyja just as much as Freyja hated her. She doesn't know what stemmed their hatred for each other but Shirogane doesn't want to be a part of it.

"Anyhow, Surtr's sword can kill Thyrm but to use that killing move, I have to use it at the right time since I can't use his sword throughout the whole fight"

[Just run at him and chuck that sword in his face]

"Like that's easy. I'm a player and he's a God. I may be immortal but he can kill me with a special weapon"

[Oh right. His axe can chop our head off. Since you don't have a full God status you'd die a permanent death]

"That's why I have to time this right..."

Looking at the full set of armor and the sword emitting heat even if not being used, Shirogane couldn't help but miss her old outspoken friend. Despite his eccentric behavior, Shirogane trusted him because of his honesty and good-nature, a trait rare back in the old world.

 **Later...**

Outside of their bases, Ainz and Shirogane met in the forest. The curious undead rubbed his chin, curious at the sword Shirogane is holding. He had never seen the item before and from a single glance, the weapon is exclusive.

"Oh? What kind of weapon is that?"

"Surtr's sword. It's a sword that can instantly kill when pierced in the heart. Back in the game, a critical hit can instantly kill anyone regardless of the health and defense" Shirogane explained

"So an instant death from a basic attack. Let me examine it"

"Sure"

Shirogane handed over the sword to Ainz who examined the sword's properties.

"The sword that declared the end of the world. Rather, the Gods"

"Surtr was the one who brought Ragnarok so Odin didn't like him and his host" Shirogane shrugged her shoulders

"Are you sure you want to face Thrym alone? He will certainly not play fair"

"That idiot is an arrogant ass despite being weak. He knows I'm not a full God so he believes he can stomp me right off the bat"

"What if you get killed? Hela once said you're immortal but you can be killed by the exclusive weapons the Gods use"

"That's true" Shirogane touched her neck

"..."

"But I have another secret card of my own. Like the sword, it's temporary but unlike the sword I would only use it as a last resort"

"Shirogane..."

As Ainz returns the sword, he worried that Shirogane will get killed by another player but she insisted on facing him alone.

"Do you want to watch the fight?"

"I'd observe it in case it doesn't go according to plan"

"I see..."

She smiled at undead Lord, Ainz not certain whether it's a trait of Hela or Shirogane as the two is somewhat similar.

 **The next day...**

Shirogane arrived at the frozen mountain which is Thrym's castle, finding his taste for a territory to be poor and quite hassle. Then again, stamina is not a problem for Shiro who reached the mountain without feeling the slightest fatigue. On the top is a wide flat surface of ice and snow, an arena built just for this.

"You sure prepared all of this, huh"

Shirogane furrowed her eyebrows and spoke at the giant King in a disgusted tone. The ice giant King with a pair of long and pointy horns returned the same expression of disgust and utter resentment.

"Hahaha, so this is Hela's pet in personal. The one the Goddess of Death couldn't dominate"

Thyrm slammed his axe on the ground, laughing at the player fused with a Goddess, mocking Hela's lack of control in the body.

"Hela, you've become pathetic the moment you chose a pitiful human as your host. Not to mention I feel sorry for you that you can't even overtake her"

"Sorry but you're talking to Shirogane, the demon who will shove that axe into your skull!"

Shirogane pointed her sword, declaring what she will do to Thyrm by shouting at the top of her lungs. Before the duel begins, Ainz along with Sebas observes the battle through a special projected screen just near the mountain.

"Ainz-sama, that's the fearsome giant King you speak of?" Sebas focused his eyes on the frost giant with animalistic features

"Correct. That is the opponent Shirogane must face and defeat"

"Can a foe like that be defeated by her?"

"Are you saying she will lose, Sebas?"

"Forgive my rudeness, Ainz-sama. I didn't intend to say that"

"It's alright. In a battle, we all must assume we will lose and win"

"Of course Ainz-sama will always be the victor. None in this world can ever match your power"

Sebas knelt, confident and certain that there's no one Ainz could not hear as he is the strongest in the eyes of his floor guardians. While Ainz is unmatched in New World, only another player could prove a challenge to him. While Ainz continued observing, Shirogane prepares herself.

"To think my beloved Freyja was humiliated by a reject like Hela. Unbelievable!"

"Your ex-wife dumped you a long time ago, you know!"

"Be quiet!"

Shirogane insulted him by reminding him how Freyja left him a long time ago since she's annoyed at how she calls Freyja her "beloved" like they're still in love and married.

"Even my guard-dragon Fafnir laughed at how you got dumped because your pathetic!"

After the second insult, Thyrm swung his axe with great force that he created a shockwave of freezing winds. Even without being a full God, Shirogane is highly resistant to ice due to Nilfheim and Helheim.

"...?!"

She rushed towards the frost giant King, her katana meeting his axe. Thyrm furiously pushes Shirogane back who didn't lose her balance despite the force used to knock her away. Again, she tried again but by trying to stab him but he blocked the stopped her by blocking the tip of the sword with her palm.

"...?!"

Thyrm is only caught off guard when Shirogane's sword pierced right through her his hand and slid downward, cutting right through his forearm. Despite being at least twelve feet tall, the frost giant quickly jumped back as portion of her arm was split unevenly. Shirogane landed a blow but such wounds is trivial as his flesh reconnected, his arm sewed itself back together.

"You pierced my arm? How?"

"It took me about three tries to attack you to know this ain't working out for Shirogane"

Shirogane's tone changed and the right portion of her hair turning black as she swept it backwards. Then dark markings appeared on the right side of the face as well.

"Hela. You've managed to come out partially. Hahahaha, still pathetic!"

Even if Hela managed to be the one in front talking and fighting to Thyrm, he laughed at her since she can't be in full control due to unknown reasons.

"You can't kill me in that state, Hela!"

"Who says I'm going to kill you instantly? I'll cut you from head to toe and hang you sorry corpse for Freyja to see for herself!"

Hela released magical energy, the power of the Goddess of the dead made Thyrm take a step back, shocking him to why his body felt fear even if he is "stronger" than a prisoned God.

"Let me tell you something, Thyrm. Just because I've become weaker doesn't mean you've become stronger! Don't overestimate yourself, dumbass!"

Hela leaped at full speed that the giant King couldn't react in time when Hela swung her sword and pushed back Thyrm.

"Don't overestimate yourself, child!"

Furious, she grabbed Hela and tossed with all his might, slamming her against the thick ice wall. Before she could recover, he swung his axe right in front of her, aiming for the neck but Hela caught the axe by the tip.

"You're forgetting something, I'm the third strongest for a goddamn reason! And you're at the bottom for a goddamn reason as well!"

Seeing how a partially released Hela is suddenly overpowering him, Thyrm decided to unleash his power as well. His face grew more animalistic, his head resembling a sabertooth with a pair of fully grown fangs. He protruded spikes of ice on his back and armor of pure ice protecting certain parts of his body.

"I am the King of Giants who managed to take the legendary Mjolnir from the foolish Thor!"

"You are a King but I am a Goddess. You're not born from a God so you're just fake one. At least my old man is a God!"

"Your mother was a bitch for giving birth to an abomination like you!"

Furious that her mother was insulted, Hela aimed for the head only to be slammed by a swipe of his hand but Hela prevented herself from being thrown to a wall by blocking with her arm and shoulder though it took strength to defend herself.

"...?!"

Before she could recover, Thyrm charged at full speed and impaled Hela with mammoth like tusks serving as a pair of horns on top of his head. He gored the unreleased Goddess, piercing right through her abdomen and sending her flying like flicking off trash.

"Fuck I felt that"

Hela spat out blood while the blood spills out of her pierced abdomen. She can't die from normal attacks but she's not fully used to the pain since she's still using Shirogane's body and not her own. She stands up while her open sound regenerates but Thyrm swings down his axe, the tip slowly cutting down the shoulder and only held back by Hela desperately pushing it away.

"If we're going all out then I have no choice, huh"

Bela is forced to release a bit more of power, her right eye's sclera turning black but blood closed out of the eye. She is putting too much strain on Shirogane's body but she didn't forget on the limit.

"Shirogane, this will hurt a lot by the time you wake up but bear with me a little longer"

Hela grabbed a piece of gem from the inside of her pocket and broke it, unleashing Surtr's armor and sword.

"Surtr's - so you're the one he gave it to"

The giant King backed away, fearful of the flaming sword the fire giant is known for.

(Five minutes. That's the amount of time I can use this weapon and the amount of Shirogane can last)

Without a moment to waste, Hela charged forward screaming and forced Thyrm to be on the defensive as Hela furiously swings her sword. With each swing, Thyrm noticed pieces of his armor breaking, the flaming sword nullifying and shattering his "unbreakable" ice.

"Just die already so I can murder Freyja next!"

The axe made out of pure ice and the sword of eternal flames clashed, two contrasting elements trying to overtake the other.

"The end of flames..."

Straining the body further, Hela pushed Thyrm again and as he staggered back, Hela severed his hand, missing the left one where he is holding his axe.

"Again-"

Hela failed to swing the second time when she felt a rush of pain, making her vomit blood and both of her eyes bleeding now. Unleashing a portion of her "divinity" is damaging Shirogane's body that she is careful not to overtake.

(Shit! Shirogane!)

Within the consciousness, Hela sensed Shirogane being consumed by her darkness and by her power. She knew is Shirogane is fully consumed, she might not be able to retrieve her so she is forced to prevent herself from releasing more power.

"You reached your limit now, Loki's bastard child!"

Even with the blood on her eyes and mouth, Hela chops off one his leg, forcing him to kneel and cancel his swing. Before she could reach her limit, Hela swings the flaming sword with all strength in her body, screaming as she tries to dig the blade into the giant's neck but he is persistent.

"I am the King...of Jotunheim. A bastard child...like you...will not take me down!"

"Just fucking die like the shit-ass that you are!"

Using both of her hands, Hela endured her hands and forearms being burned as she unleashes more of the sword's power over flames.

"Take this as payback for killing my friend!" Shirogane furiously yelled

"I should have killed you when you were nothing but a mere human woman"

The sword then went through, separating the head from the body. The head flew somewhere and before it disintegrates, Thyrm has a few words to say.

"Haha...hahaha...I wish I could see the day...you could learn the truth...about the previous vessel..."

Thyrm maniacally laughed with eyes widened with sadistic excitement. When the head burned away and disintegrated, the body is slowly reduced to ash like the aftermath of a fire that consumed everything.

"The previous vessel, huh"

As the armor and sword disappeared, Shirogane almost fell to the ground, coughing out blood when Hela strained her body too much.

"That went well better than I thought..." Shirogane sighed

[You look like shit]

"You used too much power...more than I can handle"

[Either that or we both like little shits]

"That's true..."

Exhausted and feeling like she's about to collapse, Shirogane grabbed Thyrm's gem which was on his chest but didn't disappear along with his body. Before he could leave, Thyrm's giant general and soldiers surrounded her.

"For fuck's sake..."

"His majesty fell and so we will avenge him!" The giant with a sash and shoulder place declared

"Ah damn it..."

Shirogane lowered her head for a few seconds, just wanting to lie down but Thyrm's Giants are blocking her. She only raised her head when she heard their screaming before their collapsing.

"Surprisingly, they didn't choose to attack you during the battle"

Ainz appeared before her and immediately killed all the giant's while Shirogane is thinking how she just wanted some rest after getting horribly beaten up.

"Thanks for saving me the effort..." Shirogane greeted Ainz with a smile

"Your wounds will regenerate quickly, right?"

"It will. I just need a bed to lie down and take a nap. Hela overdid it...by a bit"

"The battle ended faster than I expected. Was be really that weak?"

"His host was weak so he was weakened himself. Gods need compatible vessels to be able to use our full strength" Shirogane quickly switched to Hela

"Hela?"

"Shirogane passed out so I took over"

"I see. In that case, I want to ask about Thyrm's last words..."

Hela imme became serious as that topic is sensitive to her for a reason but she knew Ainz would bring it up since he was watching the fight.

"I can't tell Shirogane just yet but I will tell you since after this battle, there will be no time to play around"

"So you are hiding something" Ainz suspected it

"Yeah. I'm not the honest and open type. Besides, this isn't something Shirogane should know just yet"

"What was he talking about?"

Ainz immediately ask while Hela is still in control and Shirogane currently unconscious.

"How about I talk about my old life over a drink? I haven't told you who I was before I met Shirogane"

"Perhaps after Shirogane recovers"

"Yeah. You're right. I'll be heading home for a while..."

Shirogane opens a portal using the Gate spell and limped herself through while Ainz quietly watches the Goddess drags away her vessel's wounded body.

"Hela, I wonder who was the previous host he was talking about..."

Ainz clearly heard those words before Thyrm disappears and wondered how is the previous vessel connected to Shirogane who he saw as clueless to what he meant when Thyrm said that.


End file.
